My Precious
by iyagi7154
Summary: Apa yang terjadi, ketika kebersamaan yang Kyuhyun harapkan menjadi sangat mengecewakan?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : MY PRECIOUS -**** Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop - **** Chapter 1**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Ryeowook **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Apa yang terjadi, ketika kebersamaan yang Kyuhyun harapkan menjadi sangat mengecewakan?

**.**

**.**

**MY PRECIOUS**

**Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Kyuhyun berdecak sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam 6 petang. Sejak mendengar kabar gembira itu tadi siang, waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk fokus selama syuting Radio Star.

Akhirnya tower C apartemen Star City terlihat. Ia melonjak-lonjak di kursi ketika driver mengendarai mobil memasuki area parkir. Kyuhyun menghambur keluar begitu mobil berhenti, nyaris seperti terbang ia berlari menuju lift. Ditekannya tombol angka 11 dengan tidak sabar, seakan jika ia menekannya lebih dari sekali, hal itu akan mempercepatnya sampai ke dorm.

_Hyungdeul hari ini berkumpul semua. _Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini, untuk berkumpul lebih dari lima orang saja sudah sesuatu yang sulit, apalagi bersebelas.

_Sebelas._ Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Ia merindukan masa-masa menyebut angka 13. Bahkan kaos Don't Don yang bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun nomor 13' selalu ia rawat baik-baik.

_'Jangan kuatir, hyung percaya suatu saat kita ber-13 akan berkumpul kembali.' _Kata-kata Yesung yang terngiang membuat Kyuhyun menguatkan hatinya.

_Yup, kami pasti akan berkumpul kembali dengan Hankyung hyung dan Kibum hyung. Tugas kami adalah mempertahankan Super Junior tetap berkibar selama mungkin, sehingga saat mereka kembali, mereka akan kembali sebagai member Super Junior._

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana Leeteuk, Heechul dan Yesung bisa mendapat ijin. _Yang penting hyungdeul ada di dorm sekarang._

Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya yang memerah karena berlari, menekan-nekan rahangnya agar kembali rapat, merapikan bajunya yang kusut supaya tidak terlihat ia baru saja terburu-buru.

_Ah! CoolKyu bukanlah magnae yang heboh karena hyungdeulnya berkumpul. Aku harus tampil biasa saja..._

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang agar hatinya yang melonjak-lonjak kegirangan menjadi tenang. Ia pun membuka pintu setelah 3 kali berkata: "Tetap tenang, tersenyum sesedikit mungkin, jangan tunjukan kalau kau kegirangan dengan berkumpulnya mereka."

Kyuhyun yang sudah memasang wajah tenang, membelalakkan matanya melihat dorm yang seperti kapal pecah.

Bukan hanya hyungdeul yang berkumpul, tapi semua binatang kesayangan mereka di lepas begitu saja. Bahkan Choco yang biasanya berada di rumah Eunhyuk, saat ini terlihat berlarian di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyunie! Tangkap Choco! Jangan biarkan dia kabur!" Eunhyuk jatuh karena menghindari Bada ketika mengejar anjingnya

"Ddangkoming! Aigoo... Heechul hyung, kau tendang ke mana kura-kuraku?" Yesung berjongkok untuk mengintip ke bawah meja.

"Ya! Yesunggie, aku tak tahu ada kura-kura!" teriak Heechul yang sibuk menggendong Heebum, Bangshin dan Champagne. Ia tak bisa melihat lantai karena ketiga kucingnya berebut perhatian pemiliknya.

"Hyun-ah, tutup pintunya! Cepat!" Kangin berlari mengejar Ari yang menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menutup pintu, tepat saat Ari sudah berada di dekatnya. Kyuhyun berani bertaruh Ari meliriknya dengan pandangan tidak senang. Ia sangat kesal karena pelariannya gagal.

.

.

TBC  
.

.

Annyeong haseyo, oraemaniyeyo

Apa kabar, lama nggak bertemu di ffn.  
Mianhe tidak meng-update CH37, justru membuat ff baru.  
Rising Star Chapter 37 tetap akan update kok hehehe

FF My Precious ini akan dibuat tamat dengan segera,

dalam rangka 7 tahun bergabungnya Kyuhyun di Super Junior.

Memang dia sudah bersama oppadeul beberapa minggu sebelumnya,

tapi Cho Kyuhyun diperkenalkan sebagai member SJ di tanggal 23 Mei 2006  
So, saya ingin memberi hadiah berupa ff mini hehehe  
Selamat membaca

.  
Kamsahamnida


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : MY PRECIOUS -**** Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop - **** Chapter 2**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Ryeowook **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Apa yang terjadi, ketika kebersamaan yang Kyuhyun harapkan menjadi sangat mengecewakan?

**.**

**.**

**MY PRECIOUS**

**Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop**

**Chapter 2**

.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunie," kata Sungmin sambil meraih Ari.

Ia melakukan itu bukan untuk menolong magnae-nya yang akan digigit Ari, melainkan menenangkan anjingnya yang mendapat evil stare dari Kyuhyun. Di belakang Sungmin, Ali dan Cacao berlarian dengan riang karena kawannya tertangkap. Begitu Sungmin menurunkan Ari, ketiga anjing itu segera bergelut dengan keras.

Sen dan Hyaku, kucing Sungmin, bermalas-malasan di salah satu sofa. Hyaku membuka matanya sejenak ketika Heechul menurunkan ketiga kucingnya di sofa yang sama. Namun setelah itu matanya kembali terpejam.

Kyuhyun harus menyingkirkan Ddangkomeng dan Ddangkoming dari sofa yang lain agar dia bisa merebahkan diri di sana. Yesung selalu saja meletakkan kura-kuranya dengan sembarangan. Setelah memastikan peliharaan hyungnya aman di tengah meja, Kyuhyun menggeletakkan tasnya begitu saja di lantai. Selama ini, tak satu pun dari binatang-binatang itu berani mengganggunya. Jadi Kyuhyun yakin tasnya yang berisi laptop akan aman.

"Kyuhyunie, kau boleh tidak suka binatang, tetapi jangan menaruh kura-kura di meja. Bagaimana jika mereka berniat bunuh diri karena stress?" protes Yesung sambil memindahkan kura-kuranya ke lantai.

_Padahal di lantai jauh lebih berbahaya, hyung. Apalagi dengan suasana seramai ini._ _Mana ada kura-kura bunuh diri? Kalaupun ada, itu karena dorm ramai sekali, bukan karena aku menaruh mereka di atas meja. _Kyuhyun hanya bergumam dalam hati. Ia sedang malas berbicara. Tenggorokannya masih terasa sakit dan tubuhnya sedikit demam. Entah mengapa, obat yang diminumnya sejak kemarin tidak terlalu memberi pengaruh.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun belum tidur sama sekali. Selain karena flu dan sakit tenggorokan yang dideritanya, ada tesis yang harus ia selesaikan. Ia bersyukur semua bisa selesai dengan baik, sehingga ia bisa menyerahkan tepat waktu. Selesai kuliah, Kyuhyun sempat menikmati bingju di apgujong sebelum menuju stasiun MBC. Saat itulah sms dari Sungmin masuk, memberitahu bahwa sore ini semua berkumpul di dorm.

_Aku kira bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama hyungdeul malam ini… _

"JJaboo, Yinum, kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo bermain dengan yang lain…" Shindong tampak membujuk kedua anjing bulldognya untuk bergerak. Kyuhyun meringis. Sesuatu yang cukup sulit mengingat bulldog lebih suka duduk diam dan tenang.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa saat ini. Kangin sibuk dengan Gong Joo anjing mungilnya. Donghae dan Siwon duduk di lantai sambil memangku Bada dan Beckham, membicarakan aksesoris yang cocok untuk kedua anjing yang sama jenisnya itu.

Semua hyungdeul sibuk. Tak seorang pun menyambut kedatangannya. Bahkan tak seorang pun bertanya kenapa ia merebahkan diri di sofa. Di MBC tadi, Kyuhyun berusaha tidak menampakkan kondisinya yang buruk. Namun matanya yang sedikit memerah dan suaranya yang ia usahakan terdengar normal, membuat rekan-rekannya menyadari kondisinya.

_Tapi hyungdeul tidak curiga sedikitpun…_

Leeteuk yang tidak memiliki binatang peliharaan, menggendong Teunshire, anjing Ryeowook. Teunshire menyerudukkan moncongnya sehingga Leeteuk tertawa kegelian. "Teunshire, naneun neoreul bogo shipeoyo."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan mendengar bahasa formal sang leader.

"Teunshire, bogoshipo. Begitu saja kan cukup, Teuki hyung," celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Ommo… Teunshire, hyung tidak boleh bersikap sopan padamu," kata Leeteuk dengan nada lucu sambil menciumi Teunshire. Ia tak melihat Kyuhyun mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali cerah saat melihat Ryeowook muncul dari dapur.

"Ryeowookie, ambilkan aku bantal," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

"Ani, aku sedang sibuk, Kyuhyunie. Kau ambil sendiri, arra?" Ryeowook membungkuk sambil meletakkan dua piring besar di lantai. "Makan malam sudah siaaaaaap." Suara merdu Ryeowook mengalun. Ia memberi kode agar makhluk-makhluk yang memiliki tinggi badan di bawah satu meter mendekatinya.

_Bangshin, Heebum, Champagne, Kkoming, Gang Joo, Yinum, Jjboo, Ali, Ari, Cacao, Sen, Hyaku, Choco, Jia, Bada, Beckham dan Teunshire. _Kyuhyun menyebut nama mereka satu per satu dalam hati. Kini matanya tertuju pada Ddangkoming dan Ddangkomeng.

"Mereka tidak kau panggil, Ryeowookie?"

"Ya! Kyuhyunie! Ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi nada bicaramu seperti menyindir!" Eunhyuk melempar pandangan menegur sambil membantu Choco yang berebut makanan dengan Gang Joo.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun bangun ke posisi duduk dengan kesal. _Aku baru bicara dua kalimat dan Eunhyuk hyung sudah menegurku? _"Ya! Hyukjae! Jangan menuduh sembarangan!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah guling mungil melayang menimpa kepalanya. Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh, tampak Heechul memandang dengan tajam.

"Aku pikir setelah kutinggal hampir dua tahun, kau akan menjadi lebih sopan. Jaga bicaramu, Jelek! Bagaimanapun dia itu hyungmu!"

.

.  
**TBC**

Annyeong haseyo

Ketemu lagi di Chapter 2 hehehe

Karena 23 Mei 2006 Kyuhyun diperkenalkan  
dan tanggal 27 Mei 2006 debutnya di i-SBS ditayangkan

Ff ini pun akan berlangsung dr tgl 23 Mei-27 Mei

Selamat membaca  
Buat yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review

Kamsahamnida

Jawaban review Ch1

heeeHyun 5/23/13 Ne

SunakumaKYUMIN 5/23/13 Gomawo

Okta1004 5/23/13 Nggak kebayang wkwkwk

kyuzi 5/23/13 Reviewnya sudah lebih realistis hehehe

GaemGyu92 5/23/13 Wait and see

KyuChul 5/23/13 Sementara ini belum kayaknya, kita lihat saja

vha chandra 5/23/13 Makanya FF ini ff berjalan, dr 23-27 hehehe

Kayaknya RS CH37 mungkin mundur, tapi semoga tidak

Little Kid 5/23/13 Ari mirip anjingku hehehe

Kyuline 5/23/13 Coba kita tanyakan ke ahjumma gajeongbu kkk

Babezhuey 5/23/13 Fiksi, chingu

sparkyu 5/23/13 Naneun mollayo

ratnasparkyu 5/23/13 Setengah benar kayaknya wkwkwk

lisamei 5/23/13 Hmmm

5kyutket 5/23/13 Pasti dilanjutkan

bluee 5/23/13 memang mini ff kkk

lyELF 5/23/13 Ne, nanti akan dijelaskan di chapter2 selanjutnya

phiexphiexnophiex 5/23/13 Mianhe, dalam rangka anniversary soalnya

Kiyuh 5/23/13 Ini akan berakhir di 27 Mei

bee23 5/23/13 Ne, gomawo

ndakyurin 5/23/13 Novel RS kemungkinan mundur ke Juni . Gomawo

5/23/13 Ne

riekyumidwife 5/23/13 Iya, mianhe, RS agak lama….

octaviani 5/23/13 Semua akan diselesaikan kok

lee sang ki 5/23/13 kkkk

NaraKim 5/23/13 Ne, super ramai

Gigi 5/23/13 Gomawo udah nggak jadi SR kkkk

Hikmajantapan 5/23/13 Yup, pasti tuh

Raekyuminnie 5/23/13 Oppadeul heboh

WithaCanon 5/23/13 RS CH37 semoga 10 hari lagi…semoga

lovely yesungielf 5/23/13 Gomawo

Panda 5/22/13 ANdwae! bajunya Choco aja kkk

Blackyuline 5/22/13 Curhat tidak dilarang kkkk

tesaSUJU31 5/22/13 Gomawo buat semangatnya

androvestalia 5/22/13 so pasti kkk

yeon love yeye 5/22/13 Yup, yang tadinya buat statu, lalu pindah ke notes tapi nggak ada judul

5/22/13 EMak? (*pasti kamu ditimpuk Heechul nanti)

kyuqie 5/22/13 Nggak akan, tapi mundur. Gomawo

april25juny04 5/22/13 Ne

Tia 5/22/13 kkkk

Guest 5/22/13 Yup pasti

Septia princess prosecutor 5/22/13 Iya, cuma dilengkapi lagi, yang kemarin kan asal bikin


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : MY PRECIOUS -**** Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop - **** Chapter 3**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Ryeowook **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Apa yang terjadi, ketika kebersamaan yang Kyuhyun harapkan menjadi sangat mengecewakan?

**.**

**.**

**MY PRECIOUS**

**Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop**

**Chapter 3**

.

Kyuhyun ingin membalas kata-kata Heechul, tapi saat ini dia sangat senang dengan kehadiran hyungnya itu. Ia tak ingin pertemuan mereka diisi pertengkaran. Setiap mendapat libur, Heechul lebih sering pergi bersama Hongki daripada bermain ke dorm SJ. Bahkan saat Kibum ulang tahun, namja itu memilih pergi bersama Kibum diam-diam.

Mata Kyuhyun memanas teringat Kibum yang sudah lama fokus di dunia akting. Kibum masih berhubungan dengan Kangin, Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Donghae di twitternya. Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan Kibum, sebab dia sendiri terlalu malu untuk meminta hyungnya itu memasukkannya ke dalam daftar. _Tapi seharusnya Kibum hyung mem-folllow-ku…_

"Ddangko brother, ini untuk kalian." Yesung meletakkan sebuah piring kecil berisi potongan sayuran dan wortel. Ddangkoming dan Ddangkomeng berjalan pelan mendekati makan malamnya. "Kau harus meniru mereka, Kyuhyunie. Memakan sayuran. Jangan kalah dengan kura-kura."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tanpa makan sayur pun aku lebih tampan dan tinggi dari mereka."

"Tapi tubuhku pendek…" Donghae berhenti berbincang dengan Siwon. Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju kulkas dan meminum sekotak susu.

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Kau sudah tidak bisa bertambah tinggi. Masa pertumbuhanmu sudah lewat!" teriak Kyuhyun. Mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing. Kali ini guling milik Champagne yang dilempar Heechul kepadanya.

"Kyuhyunie! Jaga mulutmu! Kau tidak perlu menghina Donghae-ah!"

"MWO?!" Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa kesal. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Heechul yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, bisa salah paham untuk hal sekecil itu. "Heechul hyung, aku hanya…"

"Tutup mulutmu! Apa kau tidak dengar kata-kataku tadi?"

"Kyuhyunie, tenanglah." Sungmin bergegas menahan Kyuhyun untuk tetap duduk sedangkan Leeteuk dan Kangin menahan Heechul. Hanya masalah waktu sebelum kedua namja ini melempar barang-barang di dekat mereka.

"Kyuhyunie, Chullie benar. Meski tujuanmu baik, kau harus belajar berkata-kata lebih manis." Leeteuk mencoba melerai.

"Kenapa hyungdeul memojokkanku? Aku tidak bermaksud jelek, Teuki hyung, aku hanya ingin Donghae-ah berhenti minum susu setiap mendengar kata'pendek'. Tanpa bertambah tinggi pun dia sudah tampan!"

"Memangnya Heechul hyung berpikir apa?" tanya Donghae. Ia mendekat sambil menghabiskan susu kotaknya. "Aku tahu Kyuhyunie selalu berkata begitu untuk menghiburku. Sama saja saat Yesung hyung menggigit kukunya. Kyuhyunie akan berlari mendekat."

"Lalu kita teriak: Ambil jarinya! Ambil jarinya!" Ryeowook menyambung. Dia, Donghae, Siwon dan Shindong tertawa bersama. Beberapa yang lain tersenyum simpul. Tetapi tidak dengan Heechul. Begitu juga Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Apakah ada yang salah dengan hal itu?"

Heechul mendengus, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeluarkan barang-barang kesayangan kucingnya.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika kita makan malam saja?" Shindong memecah suasana. "Wookie, makanan sudah siap?"

"Sudah, hyung, sebentar aku keluarkan."

"Biar kubantu," kata Kangin sambil mengikuti Ryeowook ke dapur. Sejak menyelesaikan kewajibannya di militer, Kangin banyak berubah. Ia kini menjadi lebih tenang dan dewasa. Sungmin dan Shindong menyusul di belakang mereka.

"Kyuhyunie, kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan Siwon membuat hyungdeul yang masih berada di ruang tengah menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan cemas. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bangkit berdiri. Disampirkannya tali tas ke bahunya. Ia sudah tak berniat mendapatkan perhatian apapun saat ini. "Aku hanya lelah, Siwon hyung."

Kyuhyun hendak beranjak pergi ketika seseorang menahan tangannya. "Kau tidak makan malam, Kyuhyunie?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku ngantuk, Hyukhyuk. Aku ingin tidur cepat. Lagipula aku sudah makan di MBC tadi. Tolong jaga makhluk-makhluk itu agar tidak berisik. Aku tidak bisa tidur nanti."

Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Magnae Super Junior itu langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Aku akan menengoknya sebentar," kata Yesung kepada yang lain. "Kalian makan saja lebih dulu."

"Tolong bujuk dia, Sunggie."

Yesung mengangguk mendengar permintaan Leeteuk. Ia pun berlalu menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ck, Kyuhyunie masih saja memanggil kalian seenaknya." Heechul mengelus Heebum yang ada di pangkuannya. Wajah cantik itu tampak kesal. "Seharusnya kalian mendidiknya baik-baik."

"Aku tak keberatan, hyung," celetuk Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku merasa pemikiran Kyuhyunie benar. Tanpa panggilan 'hyung', kami semua menjadi lebih akrab."

"Terserah kalian. Tapi dia tetap harus memanggilku hyung," kata Heechul berkeras.

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun baru saja naik ke tempat tidur ketika Yesung masuk. Namja berkepala besar itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur sementara Kyuhyun langsung berbalik memunggunginya. Ia bahkan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Hai, magnae, kenapa kau memunggungi hyungmu ini?" tanya Yesung sambil mencoba menarik Kyuhyun agar berbalik. Tapi Kyuhyun mempertahankan posisinya. Ia bergeming. "Kau tak ingin melihat rambut baruku?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya," gumam Kyuhyun dari balik bantal. "Banyak yang menyebarkan foto hyung di internet."

Yesung tersenyum meringis mendengarnya.

"Kyuhyunie, kau tidak makan malam?"

"Aku sud.…"

"Jangan berbohong!" Yesung memotong sambil tertawa kecil. Namun ia segera berhenti ketika magnae-nya tidak ikut tertawa. "Ayolah, Kyuhyunie, kita makan bersama."

"Sudah kenyang," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Nanti kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah sakit!" aku Kyuhyun dengan ketus. Ia tidak berbohong. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia sakit, namun semua sedang sibuk. Ia mencoba mengerti meski perasaannya berbeda dengan pikirannya.

Yesung mencoba meraba leher Kyuhyun yang tertutup bantal. Ia menghela napas ketika tubuh magnae-nya terasa panas. "Sudah minum obat?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak hendak memeluk Kyuhyun dan membujuknya lebih keras, namun tangan itu kembali terkepal.

"_Kita harus membuat Kyuhyunie dewasa."_

Yesung teringat kata-katanya sendiri saat semua berkumpul di dorm menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. "Aku lihat, dia semakin tergantung pada kita."

"Bukankah jadwal individualnya banyak, hyung?" Ryeowook tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bingungnya. "Kyuhyunie melakukan semuanya dengan baik kok."

"Mungkin maksud Yesung hyung, kelakuan Kyuhyunie di dorm, Wookie," jelas Eunhyuk. "Di dorm, Kyuhyunie memang manja sekali, bukan?"

"Ne, dia selalu berusaha tampil cool, tapi hanya satu meter dari pintu. Setelah itu, dia benar-benar magnae yang manja dan lucu." Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Kalian ingat waktu aku menelponnya dari Simsimtapa?" tanya Shindong.

"Oh, aku ingat!" Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Begitu tahu itu siaran radio, Kyuhyunie langsung mengubah nada suaranya menjadi resmi."

"Tapi hal itu yang membuatku ingin cepat-cepat balik dari wamil." Kangin tergelak. "Aigoo… Hyun-ah benar-benar manja. Dia takut kita melupakan 7 tahun bergabungnya dia di SJ, lalu dia mencari-cari perhatian."

"Kalian sedang apa…? Aku sakit… Aku sudah minum obat tetapi aku tetap merasa sakit…" Donghae memperagakan status Kyuhyun dini hari tadi. Member SJ yang lain terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya.

"Tidak biasanya dia mengeluh seperti itu. Kyuhyunie merasa kurang diperhatikan." Sungmin tersenyum simpul.

"Sama seperti SMTown di Singapura. Karena kita tidak memperhatikannya, ia menulis status tentang lengannya dan betapa sakitnya dia saat sendirian di kamar," sambung Siwon. "Ia bahkan menulis bahwa dia bergulung-gulung kesakitan."

"Itu dia. Kyuhyunie selalu saja ingin diperhatikan, padahal cepat atau lambat kita akan punya kehidupan masing-masing." Yesung merenung. Ia teringat alasannya menyerahkan Ddangkoma. Ia khawatir jika ia meninggal lebih dulu, kura-kura berumur panjang itu tidak ada lagi yang merawat. _Tapi aku tak mungkin menyumbangkan Kyuhyunie…._

"Dia benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman, Yesung hyung. Wajahnya pucat. Aku khawatir…."

"Hyukie, aku juga khawatir. Tapi kita tidak bisa selamanya begini. Kyuhyunie sudah dewasa, sudah waktunya menjaga diri sendiri, tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan dirinya." Yesung duduk sambil berpikir keras.

"Sunggie, sepertinya, selama wamil kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyunie sehingga berpikir yang bukan-bukan," kata Leeteuk lembut. "Bukankah kita juga yang membuatnya seperti itu? Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"Aku juga, hyung." Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Ani. Aku setuju dengan Sunggie. Sudah saatnya kita menyadarkan Kyuhyunie bahwa tak selamanya kita bisa seperti ini. Dia harus bertanggungjawab dengan semua hal sendiri. Tak ada yang boleh membangunkannya, mengingatkan jadwal, bahkan memaksanya minum obat." Heechul berbicara dengan nada tegas. "Aku tahu Kyuhyunie selama ini mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik. Tapi soal bangun, makan dan tidur, ia harus selalu diingatkan."

"Juga soal minum obat." Sungmin menambahkan.

"Tapi, bukankah kita berkumpul di sini untuk merayakan tujuh tahunnya Kyuhyunie bergabung dengan kita? Tepat tengah malam nanti?"

"Tadinya begitu, Donghae-ah. Tapi kau sendiri yang mengingatkan bahwa Kyuhyunie mengatakan di wawancara, bahwa ia memilih 27 Mei sebagai tanggal debutnya." Kangin menghela napas panjang. "Padahal kita selalu merayakannya tanggal 23 Mei."

"Tahun ini juga 23 Mei." Siwon menimpali. "Kalau dia tidak menganggap 23 Mei penting, mengapa dia meminta perhatian kita?"

"Kyuhyunie benar-benar seperti anak kecil," gumam Yesung. "Karena statusnya, aku sampai memaksa Teuki hyung untuk mengambil ijin…"

"Yup, aku hanya bertugas hingga jam 5," sahut Heechul. "Ijin untuk Teuki hyung dan Sunggie yang sulit karena masih masa pelatihan."

"Jadi, kita tidak akan merayakannya tengah malam nanti?" tanya Shindong.

"Ani." Heechul menggeleng. "Kan dia bilang tanggal 27 Mei."

"Tapi tanggal 27 nanti, hyungdeul tidak mungkin meminta ijin lagi." Ryeowook mengingatkan.

"Memang tidak." Leeteuk tampak bersedih.

"Lalu Kyuhyunie….?"

"Sudah kukatakan, Siwonie, kita harus melatihnya untuk lebih dewasa dan tidak terlalu bergantung pada kita. Aku rasa sekaranglah saat yang tepat," putus Yesung. "Kita tidak harus merayakannya."

Yesung menghela napas ketika kembali ke saat sekarang. Kyuhyun masih tetap memunggunginya, lengkap dengan bantal menutupi kepalanya.

"Kyuhyunie, kau sudah besar. Jangan merajuk seperti ini." Yesung mencoba untuk terakhir kalinya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. "Hyung akan sisakan makan malam untukmu di lemari. Jika kau lapar, ambil saja dan minum obat, arra?"

Suara pintu yang menutup membuat Kyuhyun berbalik. Ia tertegun ketika mendapati dirinya seorang diri di kamar itu.

.

.

**TBC**

Akhirnya terkejar juga.  
Sempat khawatir kalau-kalau nggak selesai hari ini

hehehe

Gomawo buat semua review yang masuk

Maaf belum bisa dibalas,

Author janji di CH4 akan dibalas.  
Buat semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu

untuk membaca dan mereview  
Kamsahamnida

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : MY PRECIOUS -**** Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop - **** Chapter 4**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Ryeowook **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Fanfic just fanfic**

**Summary : **Apa yang terjadi, ketika kebersamaan yang Kyuhyun harapkan menjadi sangat mengecewakan?

.

.

Suara pintu yang menutup membuat Kyuhyun berbalik. Ia tertegun ketika mendapati dirinya seorang diri di kamar itu.

.

.

**MY PRECIOUS**

**Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

"Dongsaengdeul, kalian yakin kita tak perlu merayakannya tengah malam nanti?" Suara sang leader terdengar saat Kyuhyun beranjak diam-diam keluar kamar.

_Cho Kyuhyun, kau ini selalu saja ingin mencari tahu! _Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tak bisa menghilangkan sifatnya itu. Kertas catatan MC saja membuatnya penasaran, apalagi jika hal itu menyangkut keduabelas hyung ajaibnya.

"Yakin, hyung. Kan Kyuhyunie yang memilih tanggal 27 Mei." Donghae mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Tapi, Donghae-ah, dia tidak pernah protes kita merayakan tanggal 23 Mei!" Eunhyuk angkat bicara.

"Hyukie, kenyataannya dia bilang begitu kan? Apa kau mau menyangkalnya?"

"Memang aku melihatnya, tetapi…."

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar," lerai Sungmin. "Kita kembali ke topik awal."

"Yup. Mulai saat ini, kalian harus berhenti memanjakan Kyuhyunie." Heechul tersenyum puas. "Ini untuk kebaikannya sendiri."

"Heechul hyung, bagaimana jika dia menolak?"

"Kangin hyung benar." Shindong merasa bimbang. "Selama ini, kalau Kyuhyunie meminta sesuatu, kita semua pasti mengabulkan permintaannya."

"Kalau dia merajuk, kita tak kuasa menolak."

"Siwon hyung, aku setuju denganmu." Ryeowook tersenyum membayangkan tingkah Kyuhyun. "Kalau Kyuhyunie sudah marah, kita semua kebingungan, dan tak bisa melawan."

"Aku tidak. Kalian berada di bawah pengaruhnya, tetapi aku tidak." Heechul menegaskan posisinya sehingga yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk. Tak ada yang berniat mencari masalah dengan Heechul saat ini.

"Jadi jika dia meminta, tolak! Jika dia merajuk, abaikan! Jika ia marah, kalian bisa berbalik marah atau meninggalkannya begitu saja!" Heechul memandang mereka semua satu per satu. "Kalian bisa melakukan itu kan? Jangan katakan tidak bisa!"

Leeteuk hanya bisa meringis melihat dongsaengdeul tak berkutik di depan Heechul.

"Teuki hyung, karena ide ini aku yang mencetuskan, aku sudah memilih nama." Kata-kata Yesung membuat yang lain menoleh dengan rasa penasaran. "Aku memilih 'Pendewasaan Kyuhyunie' sebagai nama proyek ini."

.

Kyuhyun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya sebelum tawanya pecah. Begitu pintu berhasil ia tutup tanpa suara, namja itu langsung melompat ke kasur, menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, dan melepaskan tawanya yang tertahan sejak tadi.

_Aigooo, Yesung hyung… Tak ada namja seaneh dirimu. Hyung benar-benar aneh! Hyungdeul yang lain saja sampai shock mendengar nama proyekmu…_

Kyuhyun masih tertawa beberapa saat, namun kemudian namja itu melepaskan bantalnya, dan berbaring telentang sambil memandang langit-langit kamar. Kedua tangannya memeluk bantalnya dengan erat. Perasaan geli tadi sudah lenyap, berganti perasaan sedih dan kosong.

_Aish! Aku benar-benar merindukan keanehanmu, Yesung hyung… Aku juga merindukan kelucuan Teuki hyung… Aku bahkan merindukan Heechul hyung yang segalak monster itu… Waeyo, hyung, tidak bisakah kalian menunda proyek konyol itu? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kalian…. Bukankah hyungdeul datang untuk itu?_

Kyuhyun beranjak bangkit ketika lagi-lagi lehernya terasa sakit. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang sambil menekan bagian yang terasa sakit sejak kemarin.

_"Kau harus tahu batasmu, Kyuhyunie. Eomma tidak setuju kau melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya seperti syuting belakangan ini." _

Kyuhyun teringat telepon dari sang eomma tadi, saat melihat dirinya di televisi. Dua minggu berturut-turut ia dijadikan contoh praktek jurus MMA (mixed martial arts) dan jurus Hapkido. _Mianhe, Eomma… Mengetahui langkah-langkah beladiri, meski menakutkan, tapi aku merasa sangat tertarik… Entah mengapa, hal itu mengingatkanku pada Hankyung hyung…._

"Aigoo… Kenapa leher ini tidak juga berkurang sakitnya?" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil remote AC dan mengaturnya ke suhu yang lebih hangat. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Selain leher yang sakit, flu-nya belum juga hilang.

_"Pabo!"_ Teguran bernada lembut dengan logat campuran yang aneh, terngiang di telinganya. Kyuhyun masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas, betapa hangatnya tangan yang memeluknya. Hankyung melingkupinya dengan jaket yang ia kenakan, sehingga mereka berdua berpelukan sangat erat di tengah-tengah pembuatan MV It's You.

Ingatan itu membuat Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati sebuah foto berukuran besar, hadiah Leeteuk di ulang tahun debutnya yang pertama. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke wajah Hankyung. Hanya beberapa detik, wajah tampan dalam foto itu tampak kabur.

"Hangeng gege, wo xiangnian ni," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar. "Mianhe, hyung… Jeongmal mianhe… Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Aku sangat terkejut ketika hari itu tidak menemukanmu di dorm dan separuh barangmu telah lenyap. Aku sangat marah karena kau tidak membagi bebanmu dengan kami…"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak untuk menghapus air matanya. Hari itu adalah salah satu hari yang mengguncang hidupnya. Hankyung tanpa berpamitan pergi meninggalkan member SJ M yang lain saat dini hari, hanya beberapa jam setelah mereka melakukan rekaman untuk acara akhir tahun. Tak ada tanda-tanda atau pesan apapun sebelumnya.

Mereka semua panik dan bingung, namun pihak managemen melarang mereka mencari dan membuat kehebohan. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama dalam kecemasan, mereka dipaksa kembali ke Korea tanpa Hankyung. Mereka baru mengetahui bahwa Hankyung melakukan gugatan terhadap SM setibanya di Korea.

"_Tidak masalah apakah mereka mengerti atau tidak keputusanku ini, tapi aku mengerti perasaan mereka. Sampai saat inipun, aku masih memikirkan mereka semua." _

Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya sambil menyentil wajah Hankyung dalam foto. "Itu hyung katakan dua tahun lalu. Apakah sekarang masih sama? Apa hyung masih ingat evil magnae-mu ini?"

"Semua yang dekat dengan Queen Evil sangat menyebalkan." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Kibum hyung sangat cuek, Hankyung hyung sangat tertutup, dan Donghae hyung selalu ingin ditemani. Sebaiknya kalian bertiga dekat kepadaku saja, hyungdeul… Aku ini pembawa keberuntungan."

Sepasang mata hitam itu kini menatap tajam. Kyuhyun menuding foto wajah kedua belas hyung-nya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kalian yang membuatku manja! Kalian yang selalu mengurusi keperluanku tanpa aku minta! Sekarang setelah aku terbiasa dengan semua itu, kalian mau cuci tangan eoh? Apa itu 'mendewasakan' Kyuhyun? Dasar hyungdeul pabo!"

Kyuhyun masih menuding selama beberapa detik, sebelum kesadaran memasuki pikirannya. Ia pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil meringis. _Aish! Kenapa aku berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila? Aigoo… Sepertinya virus flu ini sudah menjalar ke otak. Sebaiknya aku tidur._

Sambil merengut, Kyuhyun kembali naik ke atas kasurnya. Samar-samar tercium wangi Yesung di kamar itu. Kamar yang ia tempati sekarang adalah kamar Yesung sebelum namja itu memutuskan tinggal di rumah. Kyuhyun terpaksa pindah setelah Sungmin memenangkan lomba suit dengannya. Yang kalah harus pindah kamar, yang menang boleh menempati kamar mereka yang sangat besar.

"Minimie, bantu aku mengemaskan barangku," rajuk Kyuhyun saat ia menjadi pihak yang harus keluar dari kamar mereka selama ini.

"Aniyo. Kau harus mengemasi barang-barangmu sendiri, Kyuhyunie," tolak Sungmin waktu itu.

"Minimie, jebal…." Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelas dan sedih. Hyung-nya yang baik hati itu, akhirnya luluh dan membantunya berkemas.

_Tapi sekarang hyungdeul bersekongkol seperti ini… Apa karena aku sudah besar? Bukankah hyungdeul tetap lebih tua dariku sampai kapanpun? Apa salahnya aku bersikap sebagai magnae untuk selamanya? Dasar hyungdeul pabo! _

Kyuhyun masih menggerutu panjang pendek beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terlelap. Ia sudah benar-benar tertidur ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan perlahan. Leeteuk, Heechul dan Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar. Leeteuk membelai rambut Kyuhyun bergantian dengan Yesung, sementara Heechul hanya memandang mereka dari mulut pintu.

"Ck, dia kalau tidur seperti orang mati saja," decak Heechul gemas.

"Ne, dia tidur harus dengan suasana tenang, tapi setelah tidur, ia tak bisa mendengar apapun." Leeteuk tersenyum sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. "Badannya sedikit hangat. Apa kita tak perlu memanggil uisa?"

"Biar saja. Kalau besok masih sakit, ia harus memeriksakan diri pada uisa. Tak perlu kita memaksanya untuk itu," kata Heechul dengan tegas.

"Hyung, aku merasa kita melupakan sesuatu yang penting." Yesung mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur nyenyak.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, Sunggie, sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Apalagi tak ada acara apapun malam ini." Heechul memberi kode. Leeteuk dan Yesung dengan berat hati mengikuti namja itu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

23 Mei 2013

Hari ini Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal. Sejak bangun, hyungdeul mulai melaksanakan proyek 'Pendewasaan Kyuhyunie' yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu. Tidak ada yang membangunkannya, tidak ada yang memaksanya mandi, juga tidak ada yang menanyakan keadaannya. Padahal Kyuhyun sengaja keluar kamar dengan baju tidur, wajah meringis kesakitan, dan tatapan memelas yang selalu berhasil membuat hyungdeul-nya cemas.

"Kyuhyunie, kau berantakan sekali." Hanya itu komentar Sungmin saat Kyuhyun muncul. Biasanya Sungmin selalu menyiapkan segelas air untuknya saat bangun pagi, dan memaksa Kyuhyun menggosok gigi.

Hyungdeul yang lain pun hanya saling melirik saat Kyuhyun sengaja sarapan tanpa mandi dan membersihkan giginya.

_Mwo? Mereka benar-benar tidak mau peduli padaku lagi? Sampai kapan ini berlangsung? Andwae! Jangan katakan ini akan berlangsung seterusnya! Setidaknya, mereka bisa mencemaskan demamku kan?_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa merengut saat semua upayanya untuk meminta perhatian tidak menghasilkan. Ryeowook hanya menyodorkan satu strip obat flu ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan tubuhnya menggigil. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka di dorm, sementara Kyuhyun bermain PSP di sofa sambil sesekali melirik hyungdeul.

Kangin sibuk berlatih koreo dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Shindong tampak serius membahas topik hangat minggu ini bersama Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Siwon seperti biasa, membaca bible tanpa suara. Sesekali saja ia menyebutkan ayat yang menarik kepada Kyuhyun.

_Hyungdeul semua sibuk…. Apa mereka tidak tahu ini tanggal 23 Mei? _

Kyuhyun bangkit ke posisi duduk. Ia terpaksa melakukan tindakan terakhir yang biasanya tidak perlu ia lakukan. "Hyungdeul, kalian tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kamis," jawab Kangin cepat.

"Bukan harinya, tapi peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Peristiwa?" Sungmin dan hyungdeul lainnya berpandangan dengan wajah bingung.

"Peristiwa uri magnae makan tanpa menggosok gigi maksudmu?" Semua tertawa mendengar kata-kata Shindong.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya dengan kesal.

"Apa hari ini kita harus doa puasa?" tanya Siwon sedikit cemas kalau-kalau ia melupakan kewajibannya.

"Ya! Hyungdeul! Apa kalian semua benar-benar lupa?!"

"Apa ada yang harus kami ingat?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebar. Ryeowook dan Donghae ikut tersenyum, membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan niatnya semula.

_Oh, baiklah! Jika hyungdeul tidak ingat atau pura-pura lupa, tak apa! Aku akan membalas kalian berkali-kali lipat!_

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas setelah memikirkan hal itu. Ia teringat saat Ryeowook lupa memberinya kado ulang tahun. Ryeowook merajuk karena Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan tidak memberinya kado di ultah Ryeowook selanjutnya.

"Dasar anak kecil!" protes Ryeowook saat itu.

_Terserah, kalian boleh menyebutku anak kecil, evil magnae, magnae yang menakutkan dan apapun… Aku tak mau kalian mengabaikanku. Hyungdeul is mine. Selamanya kalian harus memperhatikanku!_

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap ketika ketujuh hyungdeulnya kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Tidak ada yang berusaha mencari tahu maksud pertanyaannya tadi. Bahkan mereka juga mengabaikan ketika ia mencoba mengulang pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun memilih masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun sempat memainkan PSP-nya sejenak, sebelum kondisi badannya yang sakit membuatnya tertidur. Kyuhyun terbangun ketika wekernya berbunyi keras. Ia mengernyitkan dahi karena merasa tidak memasang alarm di wekernya. Namun saat melihat jarum yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore, Kyuhyun langsung melompat dari kasur dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

_Ternyata hyungdeul masih mempedulikanku. Salah satu dari mereka memasang alarm agar aku tidak terlambat mengikuti jadwal. _

Kyuhyun mandi sambil tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merasa terhibur dengan kesimpulan yang ia ambil tadi. Namun semuanya berubah saat namja itu sedang berpakaian.

_Mulai saat ini, kalian harus berhenti memanjakan Kyuhyunie…. Ini untuk kebaikannya sendiri. _Kata-kata Heechul tadi malam membuat Kyuhyun terduduk diam di tepi tempat tidurnya.

_Hyungdeul bukan tidak mempedulikanku. Mereka melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanku. Pasti bukan hanya aku yang merasa kesal dengan semua ini. Hyungdeul juga merasa kerepotan dan was-was, karena tidak bisa lagi mengingatkanku. Cho Kyuhyun, kalau kau menyayangi mereka, kau harus berubah!_

Kyuhyun mengamati wajahnya yang pucat. Sejak mandi tadi, ia sadar penyakitnya bertambah parah. Air hangat yang ia gunakan tetap membuatnya menggigil.

_Mungkin aku bisa memulai dengan bertanggungjawab pada apa yang aku pakai._

Kyuhyun beranjak ke lemari pakaian. Ia mencari-cari sweater yang cocok untuk ia pakai dengan kemejanya saat ini. Sweater yang membuatnya merasa cukup hangat, namun juga sesuai untuk syuting Mamma Mia.

.

Tepat pukul tiga sore, manager hyung menjemput Kyuhyun untuk syuting. Ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang mengenakan sweater di hari sepanas itu, dan wajah pucatnya yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, gwenchana?" tanya manager hyung ketika mereka berjalan menuju mobil.

"Gwenchanayo, manager hyung." Kyuhyun duduk di kursi penumpang dan merebahkan punggungnya. Kyuhyun berusaha mengambil istirahat sebanyak mungkin sebelum acara di mulai. Ia berharap, tidur sejenak di mobil bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

Manager hyung mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi karena waktu sudah mendesak, ia tak bertanya banyak. Apalagi dengan jam kerja setinggi sekarang, sangat wajar jika member Super Junior kelelahan dan merasa kurang enak badan. Selama mereka masih bisa melakukan tugas mereka, acara tidak akan dibatalkan.

Meski begitu, manager hyung sadar kondisi Kyuhyun kali ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Lingkaran hitam tampak di sekitar mata Kyuhyun. Biasanya namja itu hanya mengantuk. Manager hyung semakin was-was ketika tiba di station KBS. Kyuhyun berjalan cepat memasuki stasiun melewati serombongan fans yang menunggunya. Sama sekali tak ada lambaian tangan seperti biasa. Sama seperti manager hyung, para fans yang mengambil gambar bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik.

_Berarti perasaanku tidak salah…. Kyuhyun-sshi tengah berusaha tidak tumbang…_

Apa yang manager hyung khawatirkan terjadi. Di episode Mamma Mia hari ini, mereka harus mengulang pengambilan gambar berkali-kali. Kyuhyun tampak kesulitan untuk mengikuti topik pembahasan mereka hari itu.

"Ini pengambilan gambar terlama yang pernah kualami di acara ini," keluh PD acara Mamma Mia. Rekaman yang mereka lakukan sejak pukul 4 sore, baru selesai setelah tiga puluh menit melewati tengah malam.

Kyuhyun tidak menyanggah sedikitpun. Ia sadar penampilannya hari ini tidak bagus, meski ia selalu berusaha untuk kelihatan baik-baik saja di depan kamera. Sejak acara berakhir, Kyuhyun memilih berada di ruang ganti. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat kru dan pengisi acara satu per satu meninggalkan studio. Penonton pun sudah lama bubar meski ada saja yang akan menunggunya di luar.

_Tanggal 23 Mei tahun ini benar-benar mengecewakan…. _Kyuhyun memandang jam digital di ruang ganti yang menunjukkan tanggal 24.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, ayo kita kembali ke dorm," kata manager hyung untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berharap kali ini Kyuhyun bersedia pulang. "Jumlah ELF yang menunggu di luar tinggal beberapa orang saja. Aku akan memapahmu ke mobil."

"Manager hyung, tubuhku sakit sekali," gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Kini ia bisa berbaring di sofa dengan tenang, karena tidak akan ada yang bertanya kepada mereka. Namja itu merebahkan tubuhnya yang berteriak minta istirahat sejak tadi.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, gwencahana?" Manager hyung menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. Kedua mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Tubuhnya tampak menggigil dan wajahnya meringis menahan sakit. "Aigoo… Sejak kapan kau demam setinggi ini? Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengabari hyungdeul-mu."

"Andwae!" Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan berusaha bangun dengan susah payah. Ia mencoba meraih HP manager hyung. "Jebal, manager hyung, jangan menelepon hyungdeul."

"Mwo?" Manager hyung mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi wajah pucat itu tampak serius. "Waeyo, Kyuhyun-sshi, bukankah mereka yang selalu menjagamu?"

"Jebal, hyung…. Jangan menghubungi mereka…"

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang bersungguh-sungguh, manager hyung terpaksa mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku tak akan menghubungi hyungdeulmu. Kau berbaringlah sebentar. Setelah membaik, kita pulang, arra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia kembali berbaring setelah yakin manager hyung tidak akan menelepon hyungdeul-nya. Bukan semakin membaik, kondisi Kyuhyun justru semakin mengkhawatirkan. Demamnya kian tinggi, dan ia mulai menggigil.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," bujuk manager hyung.

"Eomma…." bisik Kyuhyun lirih. "Panggilkan…. Eomma,… manager hyung."

"Orangtuamu tinggal di Nowon, Kyuhyun-sshi. Butuh waktu satu jam lebih untuk sampai ke sini! Hyungdeul-mu jauh lebih dekat!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil memeluk jaket yang disampirkan manager hyung ke tubuhnya. "Eomma…. Nae eomma…."

Manager hyung menghembuskan napas melihat kekerasan hati Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku akan panggilkan neo eomma, tapi kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, arra?"

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. Memaksa Kyuhyun hanya akan menimbulkan masalah nantinya. Manager hyung terpaksa menelepon orang tua Kyuhyun di Nowon. Selama menunggu, manager hyung terus membujuk untuk segera ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun bergeming. Ia memilih tetap di KBS menunggu orangtuanya tiba.

.

Eunhyuk tengah tertidur pulas ketika Sungmin mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Hyukie, kau dapat kabar dari Kyuhyunie? Dia belum pulang sampai saat ini."

"Jeongmal?" Eunhyuk membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Namja itu tersadar sepenuhnya ketika melihat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. "Sungmin hyung sudah mencoba menelepon?"

"Sudah, tapi ia tak mengangkatnya. Manager hyung juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Kajja, kita beritahu yang lain."

Keduanya terkejut saat Ryeowook, Shindong, Donghae dan Kangin memasuki dorm lantai 11 dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Hyun-ah belum datang?" tanya Kangin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian tidak tidur?" Sungmin balik bertanya dengan keheranan.

Keempat penghuni dorm lantai 12 kini terkapar di sofa. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan katakan kalian menunggu Kyuhyunie."

"Kami memang menunggu Kyuhyunie. Kami bergantian menunggunya di dekat lift untuk memberinya kejutan. Tapi ia tak kunjung tiba." Donghae meringis. "Sekarang sudah terlambat…"

"Jadi benar Kyuhyunie belum pulang?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak mungkin rekaman hingga selama ini. Kau sudah menelepon manager hyung, Sungminie?"

"Sudah, Shindong hyung, tapi tak ada jawaban." Sungmin duduk terpekur. "Kalian hendak memberinya kejutan apa? Bukankah ini belum tanggal 27?"

"Ini karena telepon Yesung hyung dan Teuki hyung…."

"Apa maksudmu, Wookie?" Eunhyuk menegakkan duduknya. Sebersit perasaan cemas mengisi hati namja itu. "Jangan katakan tanggal 23 itu istimewa."

"Mianhe," gumam Donghae lirih. "Yesung hyung meneleponku, mengatakan kita harus merayakan tanggal 23 ini dan mewakili mereka."

"Teuki hyung juga bilang begitu," kata Kangin. "Ia teringat ketika suatu hari menanyakan kepada Hyun-ah, mengapa memilih tanggal 27 Mei, sedangkan kita merayakannya di tanggal 23 Mei."

"Lalu?"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa termangu ketika Ryeowook menjelaskan arti 23 Mei bagi magnae mereka. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tetapi sekarang sudah tanggal 24 Mei…." Eunhyuk bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba HP Sungmin berbunyi. Nama Siwon tampak di layar.

"Yeoboseyo, Siwonie," sapa Sungmin. "Ada apa kau menelepon sepagi ini?"

Wajah Sungmin memucat ketika mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Yang lain mengerubungi namja itu, berusaha menguping percakapan mereka. Selain menangkap kepanikan dari suara Siwon, mereka tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kangin begitu Sungmin menutup telepon.

"Kyuhyunie…. Kyuhyunie masuk rumah sakit."

"MWO?" Semua berjengit di tempat.

"Eomma Kyuhyun bilang, Kyuhyunie hanya terlalu lelah. Dokter memintanya beristirahat di rumah sakit selama sehari untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Meski kalimat nyonya Cho bertujuan menenangkan mereka, Sungmin tetap merasa khawatir. Apalagi ia mendengarnya dari Siwon yang lebih panik dari dirinya. "Kyuhyunie akan datang saat latihan besok. Ia hanya absen hari ini saja."

"Kalau begitu, kita tengok dia. Jam berapa jam besuknya?"

"Uhm, mianhe, Shindong hyung." Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Kyuhyunie berpesan agar kita tidak usah menengoknya. Ia tidak bersedia dikunjungi."

"MWO?"

Semua memandang Sungmin dengan terkejut. Sungmin hanya bisa meringis.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Mianhe, yang sudah membaca chapter 4 sebelumnya

Author benar-benar tidak sreg dengan hasil uber2an kemarin

Jadi chapter kembali kembali dibuat ulang  
Mianhe

Sepertinya aku tak bisa menyelesaikan ff ini tanggal 27 kemarin

Jeongmal mianhe

buat chingudeul yang berharap ff ini tamat

.

Aigoo

Lagi-lagi author melanggar janji,

Uhm, lain kali tidak akan ada janji yang mengenai waktu deh  
Ternyata kesibukan per bulan Mei jauh di luar bayangan semula

Benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi

Review akan dibalas di chapter tersendiri

.

Untuk My Precious ini,

benar-benar just fanfic, karena author ingin membuatnya

sebagai kado debut anniversary saja  
Jadi jika ada ketidakcocokan dengan fakta, mohon dimaklumi kkkk  
.

Gomawo reader dan reviewer  
.

.

Kamsahamnida


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : MY PRECIOUS -**** Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop - **** Chapter 5**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Ryeowook **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Apa yang terjadi, ketika kebersamaan yang Kyuhyun harapkan menjadi sangat mengecewakan?

.

.

**MY PRECIOUS**

**Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

24 Mei 2013

Heechul tiba di Sundong Café lebih cepat dari biasa. Namja itu langsung menghampiri tiga orang kru yang ada di sana. Mereka tengah menonton sesuatu di layar komputer sambil tertawa keras, membuat Heechul penasaran.

"Heechul-sshi, coba kau lihat ulah neo-magnae."

Heechul ikut duduk di tengah mereka sementara salah satu kru memutar ulang rekaman yang mereka tonton. _Radio Star… _Heechul langsung mengenali acara tersebut. Rekaman dipercepat hingga ke bagian yang ingin mereka perlihatkan.

MC Radio Star yang lain serta Hongki menggoda Kyuhyun tentang kembalinya Heechul ke Radio Star. Meski sempat terlihat gugup dan terdesak, Kyuhyun berhasil membalikkan keadaan dengan mengusulkan acara Real Man untuk Heechul sekeluarnya dari wajib militer nanti. Dia juga meminta Yoo Se Yoon yang menyerahkan posisinya jika Heechul ingin kembali.

_Apa yang mereka pikirkan dengan menggoda Kyuhyunie seperti itu? Aku tahu betapa kerasnya dia berusaha untuk bisa membawakan acara Radio Star dengan baik. _Heechul menyeringai saat melihat Hongki menirukan gaya bicaranya.

"Lihatlah, Heechul-sshi, dia enggan menyerahkannya."

"MC itu benar, seharusnya Kyuhyun-sshi menyerahkan posisinya kepadamu."

"Bukankah dia hanya menggantikanmu? Kenapa ia tak mau menyerahkannya kembali?"

"Ck, kalian selalu saja salah paham tentang dongsaengdeul." Heechul memandang mereka dengan pandangan tajam. Semua menelan ludah tanpa sadar melihat wajah namja itu mengeras. "Waktu Donghae-ah mengirim surat yang menurut kalian 'sangat tidak layak' itu… Kalian salah. Untuk orang seperti Donghae-ah, menulis di atas kertas bekas dan melipatnya begitu saja, itu sudah suatu usaha besar. Ia melakukannya sepenuh hati."

Heechul memandang Kyuhyun yang masih tampak di layar komputer. Namja itu tersenyum lembut, membuat kru yang melihatnya tertegun. Baru kali ini Heechul menampakkan wajah seperti itu.

"Uri Kyuhyunie akan menyerahkannya jika aku meminta. Itu sebabnya dia sangat gugup. Aku akan meluruskan semua rumor ini…."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, Heechul-sshi?"

Heechul tidak menjawab. Ia memasuki ruang siaran karena acara radio yang dibawakannya akan segera dimulai. Namja itu menggeser posisi laptop dan duduknya. Ia ingin merasa nyaman selama acara yang berlangsung sekitar satu jam itu.

Namja itu tersenyum ketika di antara banyak pertanyaan yang masuk, salah seorang fans menyinggung soal Radio Star. Ia merasa bersyukur tidak perlu mencari cara untuk meluruskan rumor yang hangat itu. Setelah beberapa pertanyaan dan lagu, Heechul mulai membacakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Di acara Radio Star, Kyuhyun oppa mengusulkan agar Heechul oppa membawakan acara Real Men." Heechul tertawa teringat mimik Kyuhyun saat mengatakan hal itu. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi menyesal menghabiskan pertemuan singkat mereka dengan bertengkar. "Oppa, apakah kau akan kembali ke Radio Star? Pernahkah oppa membicarakan hal ini dengan Kyuhyun oppa?"

"Hmm, banyak orang, bahkan di Sundong Café, yang memintaku kembali ke Radio Star. Bahkan ketika aku di luar, banyak yang bertanya apakah aku akan kembali ke Radio Star." Heechul tersenyum. "Aku akan mengkonfirmasi jawaban tentang hal itu sekarang. Aku tidak akan kembali ke Radio Star. Radio Star sudah masa lalu bagiku."

Heechul kembali tersenyum, teringat saat ia membujuk Kyuhyun dengan mengajarinya menjadi MC yang baik. Magnae-nya benar-benar berlatih keras. Ia merasa bangga dengan apa yang Kyuhyun capai sampai saat ini.

"Aku lebih suka melihat masa kini. Saat ini, uri Kyuhyun-sshi sudah berusaha melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Ia melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik di Radio Star. Seandainya pun aku kembali, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya sebaik uri magnae, maksudku, uri Kyuhyun-sshi. Uri Kyuhyun-sshi memiliki sentuhan tersendiri untuk acara itu."

Heechul meringis dalam hati ketika menyadari kata-katanya. _Ternyata bagiku, kau tetap uri magnae, Kim Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa tidak mempedulikanmu. Bagiku, kau tetap dongsaeng yang harus aku lindungi, seberapa pun kau bertambah dewasa. Proyek 'Pendewasan Kyuhyunie' harus segera aku batalkan…._

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke Radio Star."

Heechul menekankan kembali keputusannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika seseorang menggelitik hidungnya. Sebuah senyum lebar menyambutnya begitu Kyuhyun membuka mata.

"Aigoo…apa aku berada di neraka?"

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau mengajak bertengkar?"

Suara melengking itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia sangat senang melihat Changmin ada di dekatnya, meski sahabatnya itu merengut karena kata-kata sambutannya tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau membuatku serangan jantung karena masuk rumah sakit." Changmin kembali tersenyum lebar, menampakan barisan giginya yang tertata rapi. "Untunglah neo eomma mengatakan kau hanya kelelahan. Aku jadi tenang."

"Changmin-ah…"

"Ne?"

"Senyummu membuatku kesal."

Changmin meringis mendengar kata-kata ketus itu.

"Aish! Kenapa mereka memasangkan infus menyebalkan ini?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya ketika menyadari keadaan tangan kirinya. "Padahal aku sudah bilang tidak perlu. Berani-beraninya mereka memasang ketika aku tidur."

"Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan mau." Changmin terkekeh.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Changmin-ah, mereka tidak boleh memperlakukanku seperti itu."

"Appa yang menyuruh mereka melakukannya." Suara tuan Cho membuat kedua anak muda itu menoleh. Changmin bangun dari duduknya, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyapa dengan hormat. Tuan Cho menepuk bahu Changmin dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau besok ada jadwal latihan, bukan? Supaya kondisimu cepat pulih dan tubuhmu menerima apa yang mereka butuhkan, maka uisa memutuskan kau harus diinfus. Selain itu tak ada pantangan apa-apa." Tuan Cho tersenyum saat mengatakan itu, tetapi matanya menekan agar Kyuhyun tidak melakukan protes.

Kyuhyun balik memandang tajam sang appa, sehingga Changmin meringis. "Kyuhyun-ah, maksud ahjussi baik. Kau pasti memaksakan diri memenuhi jadwalmu. Jadi…."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal jadwal, bukankah kau harus ke Fukuoka hari ini?" potong Kyuhyun. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan agar Changmin keluar dari tempat itu.

"Aku akan langsung berangkat dari sini." Changmin tersenyum, tak mempedulikan isyarat sahabatnya. "Aku hendak mengajakmu jalan-jalan, tapi ternyata kau masuk rumah sakit. Jadi aku segera ke sini."

"Eomma mengangkat HP-ku?" Kyuhyun menyambut nyonya Cho yang baru saja masuk dengan pertanyaan, sehingga Changmin menjitak pelan kepala sahabatnya.

"Eomma hanya mengangkat telepon dari Siwon-goon dan Changmin-goon." Sang eomma duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan meraba kening Kyuhyun. Senyum kelegaan terpancar di wajahnya saat mengetahui demam putranya sudah reda. "Waeyo, Kyuhyunie? Mengapa kau memanggil kami dan bukan hyungdeul-mu?"

"Apa tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Ani…. Bukan begitu maksud Eomma."

"Jangan dipikirkan, chagiya. Paling dia bertengkar hebat dengan hyungdeul-nya." Sang appa menenangkan tetapi dengan mata tak lepas dari surat kabar yang dibacanya. Nyonya Cho memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa benar yang Appa-mu kira?"

"Eomma, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Kau ini selalu saja seperti itu! Sesekali bersikaplah manja kepada orang tuamu!" tegur sang Eomma dengan nada cemas. "Aku heran, kenapa kedua anakku tidak bisa bersikap seperti anak-anak lain."

"Itu karena didikan Appa," celetuk Kyuhyun. Mata sang appa langsung terangkat dari surat kabar dan beralih pada putranya.

Changmin merasa berada di tengah ruang keluarga, di mana seharusnya dia tak ada di situ. Dan saat ini ia benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang tidak bersikap manis sama sekali kepada orang tuanya. Di hadapan mereka, Kyuhyun selalu bersikap dewasa dan mandiri, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kelakuannya saat bersama hyungdeul.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil sang appa dengan nada berwibawa. "Appa masih ingat ada yang menelepon ke rumah sambil menangis mencari eomma-nya."

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah mendengar kalimat itu. Kim Hannah tersenyum lembut, sementara Changmin mengatupkan tangannya ke mulut untuk menahan tawa.

"Appa, saat itu aku benar-benar menyesali kata-kata kasarku pada hyungdeul. Aku membenci lidahku yang tajam ini. Karena itu aku menangis," kata Kyuhyun setengah bergumam. Ia berusaha membela diri, tetapi kalimatnya justru membuat Changmin terpingkal-pingkal. Kim Hannah pun tak kuasa menahan tawa. Hanya Appa Kyuhyun yang masih tampak serius memandang putranya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun memandang sang appa dengan pandangan heran.

"Kuberitahu, Kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, tak ada salahnya meminta bantuan kami, orang tuamu. Jangan sampai kau menangis dan menyesali hal yang sudah terjadi, baru kau datang kepada kami, arra?"

Changmin yang menyadari kebenaran kata-kata tuan Cho, berhenti tertawa. Ia baru sadar wajah Kyuhyun tampak sangat murung. Bukan hanya sakit, tapi sahabatnya itu juga sedang memiliki masalah yang berat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Saat ini, kalau bukan hyungdeul, kau hanya bisa mengandalkan ahjussi dan ahjumma untuk membantumu. Kau harus berterus terang kepada kami. Siapa tahu masalahmu akan cepat selesai."

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Changmin dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sedikit ragu dan malu untuk bercerita. Namun ia teringat jadwal yang padat, juga persiapan single barunya yang semakin dekat. _Aku tak akan bertahan jika semua ini tetap menjadi masalah untukku ke depan. Semakin cepat selesai akan semakin baik…._

Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun pun menceritakan mengenai proyek 'Pendewasaan Kyuhyunie'. Ia sungguh terkejut karena tak seorang pun di ruangan itu yang tertawa. Padahal ia mengira minimal Changmin dan appa akan mentertawakannya.

"Itu masalah serius." Changmin mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya Yunho hyung tiba-tiba tidak mempedulikanku."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada cemas.

"Berikan apa yang mereka mau," kata appa Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Cho dan Changmin memandang tak mengerti, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau yang paling tahu sifat mereka. Mereka ingin magnae yang dewasa, bukan? Kalau kau ingin masalahmu selesai, berikan saja apa yang hyungdeul-mu inginkan." Appa Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Changmin memandang dengan heran ketika Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirk di wajahnya. Eomma Kyuhyun menghela napas, meraih tasnya dan berdiri. "Changmin-goon, ahjumma titipkan Kyuhyunie padamu."

"Eomma ke Kona beans?"

Kim Hannah mengangguk. "Ayo, chagiya, sebelum kalian berdua tambah jadi, sebaiknya kita pergi."

"Aku meluangkan waktu untuk menemani Kyuhyun-ah, bukan menjadi supir pribadi nae anae," goda appa Kyuhyun. "Lagipula, aku mengajarkan hal yang benar."

"Ne, Eomma, Appa hanya bilang agar aku menuruti kata-kata hyungdeul." Kyuhyun mengangguk namun evil smirk semakin lebar di wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Changmin semakin bingung.

"Ani. Aku sangat mengenal kalian berdua. Bukan itu yang appamu sarankan." Kim Hannah berbalik mendekati Kyuhyun, mencium kening putranya lalu menepuk pipinya dengan gemas. "Istirahat baik-baik. Sore nanti Eomma akan ke sini lagi."

"Eomma…."

"Jangan khawatir. Akan eomma katakan kepada hyungdeul-mu bahwa kau sudah bisa dijenguk." Kim Hanna tersenyum.

Begitu kedua orang tua Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan, Changmin tak bisa menahan keheranannya lagi. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa maksud ahjumma dan ajussi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatnya masih belum mengerti. "Changmin-ah, sebelum kau ke Jepang, tolong bantu aku, arra?"

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Changmin menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah pasrah. Ia sangat hafal dengan mimik tersebut.

"Semoga tak ada yang mengutukku setelah semua ini selesai."

.

.

Setelah mendengar Kyuhyun sudah bisa dijenguk, Shindong langsung ke rumah sakit. Nanti malam jadwalnya di radio tidak memungkinkannya untuk menjenguk. Apalagi ada sesuatu yang ingin ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie…." panggil Shindong pelan ketika membuka pintu kamar di mana Kyuhyun dirawat. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Magnae-nya terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Wajahnya terlihat tirus. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, dan bibirnya tampak memutih. Selang infus yang terhubung dengan tangan kiri Kyuhyun, membuat Shindong semakin sedih. Pelan-pelan ia duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur, tidak berani membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"…uuggh." Kyuhyun bergerak sedikit dari tidurnya, kemudian sepasang mata hitam itu terbuka perlahan. Ia memandang Shindong beberapa saat sebelum mengukir sebuh senyuman yang nyaris tidak terlihat. "…Shin…dong… hyung?"

"Ne, ini aku, Kyuhyunie," jawab Shindong sedih. Diambilnya tangan yang terulur kepadanya itu, lalu menggenggamnya pelan. "Kata Ahjumma kau hanya terlalu lelah… Tapi…."

Kyuhyun kembali mencoba mengukir senyum di wajah pucatnya. Ia meremas tangan Shindong pelan. "Gwen…chana…yo…, hyung…"

Shindong terkejut ketika Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan sambil menekan dadanya. "Kyuhyunie, apakah…apakah sakitmu kambuh kembali? Aigoo…bagaimana ini?"

Shindong dengan panik hendak memanggil ganhosa (perawat) namun tangan Kyuhyun mencegahnya. Magnae Super Junior itu menggeleng lemah. "Sudah…sejak kemarin…seperti ini, …hyung."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memejamkan mata sambil mengernyit menahan sakit. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, ia melirik ke sebuah benda biru di dekat dinding. Shindong teringat tujuan awalnya. Sambil tersenyum lebar, namja itu memperlihatkan benda yang ia bawa.

"Kyuhyunie, mianhe, hyung melupakan tanggal 23 Mei." Shindong menunjukkan wajah menyesal. "Tadi pagi hyung membeli skateboard. Akan hyung bagikan untuk kita semua. Ini, yang biru ini, hyung belikan untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Shindong nyaris menangis ketika tangan Kyuhyun kembali terulur dengan lemah, membuatnya segera mendekatkan skateboard itu sehingga Kyuhyun bisa menyentuhnya. Mata Kyuhyun yang biasanya berbinar ketika menerima hadiah, kini hanya memercik sekejap dan memandang skateboard itu dengan sendu.

"Gomawo, hyung… Semoga… aku bisa… memakainya…" gumam Kyuhyun. Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, membuat Shindong merasa terpukul. "Apa aku bisa…. memakainya,…hyung?"

"Bisa! Tentu saja bisa!" seru Shindong berusaha menyemangati Kyuhyun. Selain operasi April 2007 lalu, ia belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Magnaenya yang selalu penuh semangat, yang selalu lupa jika ia sakit, yang tidak pernah mengindahkan batas kemampuan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh. "Uri magnae sangat penuh semangat! Kau akan sembuh dengan cepat seperti anjing kecil! Kau harus percaya itu, Kyuhyunie."

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun yang tampak berkaca-kaca. "Hyung,…kau tega mengataiku…."

"Ani, aku tak bermaksud begitu," sahut Shindong panik, tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan begitu sensitif. "Itu pujian, Kyuhyunie…"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kini bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan di pipi chubbynya yang lebih tirus dari biasa. Ia menggigit bibir menahan tangis. Matanya mengerjap, membuat Shindong tergerak untuk memeluk magnaen-ya yang tampak imut sekaligus menyedihkan itu, tetapi Kyuhyun mendorongnya menjauh.

"Hyungdeul…. Kalian…menyesal…mempunyai magnae…sepertiku kan?" Kyuhyun mulai terisak. "Itu sebabnya…kalian tidak…menghiraukanku lagi…."

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Aigoo… Kyuhyunie, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Itu sebabnya…hyungdeul…melupakan…tanggal 23 Mei." Kyuhyun menatap Shindong sedikit lebih lama, mengerjapkan matanya yang dipenuhi air mata, menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian berbalik menghadap tembok. Ia membelakangi Shindong. Meski begitu, Shindong bisa melihat bahu Kyuhyun tampak berguncang. Magnaenya sedang menangis.

"Kyuhyunie, jangan salah paham. Kami tak ada pikiran seperti itu terhadapmu." Shindong berusaha menjelaskan. "Kalau hyung memang membencimu, untuk apa repot-repot membawa skateboard ini untukmu?"

Kyuhyun berbalik. Sepasang matanya melebar dengan pandangan menusuk. "Supaya… supaya aku tahu…. kalau aku….tak bisa memakainya!" Air mata Kyuhyun kembali mengalir. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya, kemudian kembali berbalik.

_Aigoo…kenapa dia tampak seimut ini?_ Shindong menggeleng, berusaha melupakan wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan sejak tadi. _Dia sedang sedih, Shindong pabo! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir yang macam-macam saat ini?_

"Hyung pulang saja…"

"Mwo?" Shindong tak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Tapi Kyuhyunie, tak ada orang yang menemanimu di sini. Bukankah kau tidak suka rumah sakit? Biasanya kau selalu minta dite…"

"Itu…magnae kalian…yang dulu," gumam Kyuhyun lirih, masih memunggungi Shindong. "Pergilah,…hyung. Istiratlah… Nanti siang,…kalian berlatih kan? Nanti hyung kelelahan… Jangan hiraukan…magnaemu ini…"

Shindong ingin mengatakan banyak hal, namun Kyuhyun menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Kyuhyunie, jebal, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kami. Kami sangat menyayangimu," kata Shindong. Namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Shindong hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Disampirkannya skateboard tadi ke salah satu dinding.

Perasaan sedih dan kecewa melingkupi namja itu. Tadinya ia berharap Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Ia berharap sang magnae akan melonjak kegirangan melihat hadiah yang ia bawakan, lalu memaafkan mereka begitu mudah seperti biasa. Setidaknya Kyuhyun akan mengijinkannya menemani dan mencemaskannya di saat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahan kami… Tapi hyung sungguh merindukan Kyuhyunie, uri magnae kami." Shindong mencoba membujuk. Lagi-lagi ia menghadapi kekecewaan ketika Kyuhyun tetap bergelung di dalam selimut. "Baiklah, hyung akan berlatih dan menjalankan SSTP dengan baik. Kau harus cepat sembuh, arrachi? Hyung merindukan suara PSP dan PS mu di dorm, Kyuhyunie."

Shindong berdiri menunggu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia tak tahu, beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik selimut. Ketika yakin Shindong sudah pergi, Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya.

"Whoa! Panas!" keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengusap peluh di keningnya. "Changmin-ah, riasan pucat yang kau buat benar-benar bagus! Ha ha ha, Shindong hyung tertipu dengan mudah. Hyungdeul yang lain akan lebih gampang lagi."

Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirk di wajahnya.

"Pendewasan Kyuhyunie eoh? Akan kubuat hyungdeul membatalkannya sendiri!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Mianhe, kalau ff MP chapter ini gaje dan nggak jadi tamat.  
Kerjaan banyak sekali di dunia nyata

Justru karena sama2 menulis, otak jadi dikuras  
Semoga CH5 ini nggak jelek2 amat  
Udah mentok idenya hehehe  
Buat yg sudah membaca dan mereview, gomawo

Mianhe belum sempat menjawab review yg masuk  
Kamsahamnida  
Oops lupa

Selamat ulang tahun ke 7 buat ELF


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : MY PRECIOUS -**** Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop - **** Chapter 6**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Kangin, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Ryeowook. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Apa yang terjadi, ketika kebersamaan yang Kyuhyun harapkan menjadi sangat mengecewakan?

.

.

**MY PRECIOUS**

**Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop**

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Suasana dorm sangat sunyi. Semua member Super Junior yang lain tertidur pulas di kamarnya ketika Kyuhyun diam-diam menyelinap ke atap apartemen. Tidak ada yang terbangun saat ia keluar, karena sejak awal Kyuhyun tidur di sofa ruang tengah.

Wajah namja itu menjadi cerah saat melihat langit dipenuhi taburan bintang. Bahkan bulan purnama penuh menghiasi langit kota Seoul. Meski apartemen sederhana itu tidak berlantai banyak, di sekitarnya pun masih jarang gedung tinggi. Kyuhyun bisa dengan leluasa menatap langit di sekelilingnya.

"Wah! Ternyata hari ini tidak seburuk yang aku kira," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada riang. Ia memandang penjuru kota yang semarak dengan lampu-lampu hias. Angin malam berhembus lembut, memainkan rambutnya yang tergerai menyentuh bahu. Namja itu meletakkan beberapa botol soft drink yg dibawanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"SUPER JUNIOR KYUHYUN IMNIDAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari ke tepian balkon. Ia lalu membungkuk ke empat arah, memberi salam.

"Selamat, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau resmi menjadi bagian dari Super Junior hari ini! Chukae!" Kyuhyun bermonolog menirukan suara manager hyung.

"Aigoo, manager hyung, mengapa aku saja yang diberi ucapan selamat? Hyungdeul juga kan? Mereka hari ini berubah menjadi Super Junior." Namja itu menggeleng dengan sikap prihatin, memandang sosok manager hyung yang ada di tempat kosong yang ia tentukan dalam khayalannya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bersulang untuk Super Junior." Kyuhyun kembali bermonolog menirukan sang leader. Ia bersikap seakan mereka semua duduk bersama di sebuah meja besar, meja yang mampu menampung jumlah mereka yang banyak.

"Super Junior? Ck! Sampai kapan kita menjadi Junior?" Kyuhyun berdecak dan menyeringai, sama seperti Heechul.

"Chukae buat kita semua." Kyuhyun kini menirukan suara lembut Hankyung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus belajar berbicara di depan kamera. Lain kali, aku takkan menolongmu lagi."

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan wajah yang ia buat semanis mungkin. "Kangin hyung, kau sudah menolongku tadi siang. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Lain kali aku akan berusaha lebih baik."

"Bisakah kita menyanyikan lagu?" Kyuhyun menirukan tampang aneh Yesung dan suara beratnya.

"Ide bagus. Hari ini kita rayakan sepuas-puasnya. Akhirnya kita menjadi sebuah grup tetap. Ayo kita bersulang!" Kyuhyun tertawa lebar seperti yang Shindong biasa lakukan di variety show, karena mood maker SJ itu belum pernah memperlihatkan muka riangnya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Mengingat akan hal itu, untuk beberapa detik, Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata, di mana ia hanya berdiri sendirian di atap apartemen, berteman langit malam dan beberapa botol soft drink.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersama kami?" Kyuhyun menirukan wajah dan suara dingin Sungmin. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Ani…Ani… Sungmin hyung tidak akan mengatakan itu. Ia akan mengatakan…." Tak satu pun ide terbersit di kepalanya saat ini, meski ia mencoba berpikir berulang kali.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih duduk diam sambil melihat langit. Ia tak sanggup meneruskan percakapan khayalannya, percakapan di mana mereka merayakan hari terbentuknya Super Junior. Kyuhyun membuka sebotol soft drink, kemudian menenggaknya setelah bersulang pada bayangan bulan yang ada di atas langit malam itu.

"Chukae, Cho Kyuhyun! Chukae, Super Junior!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengacungkan botolnya tinggi-tinggi ke arah bulan, sebelum meneguk cairan dari botol itu hingga tandas. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Hari yang seharusnya ia rayakan dengan penuh kegembiraan, hanya ia rayakan seorang diri tanpa siapapun. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menyatakan kegembiraannya kepada keluarganya, karena kedua orang tuanya menentang impiannya sebagai penyanyi.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang menganggap hari ini hari yang patut dirayakan. Bagi hyungdeul ini mimpi buruk; Bagi appa dan eomma, hari ini hari resminya aku menentang keinginan mereka…." Kyuhyun langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut, ketika bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya. Ia merasa kosong dan sepi. Ia merasa sangat sendirian.

_Captain Cho, aja aja hwaiting! Meski pun appa dan eomma saat ini menentangmu, mereka melakukannya karena menyayangimu. Mereka ingin kau memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik. Buktikan bahwa kau bisa berhasil dengan impianmu. Noona yakin, suatu hari nanti appa dan eomma akan bangga kepadamu, sama seperti aku bangga kepadamu. _

_Kau sudah satu langkah mendekati impianmu, Captain Cho. Hari ini kau resmi sebagai member dari Super Junior, sebuah grup baru dari SM. Noona akan menantikan penampilanmu, dongsaeng. Aku adalah fans pertamamu, jangan lupakan itu._

Kyuhyun teringat sms dari Ahra setelah melihat tayangannya di televisi. Namja itu tersenyum membayangkan wajah noonanya yang cantik, yang selalu menyayanginya, bahkan menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya.

"Noona… Andai kau bisa ada di sini…"

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya, lalu membuka botol soft drink yang lain. Ia meneguknya hingga tandas, kemudian membuka lagi botol selanjutnya. Tubuhnya sedang demam, dan perutnya mulai terasa kembung. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin merayakan hari ini dan melupakan kesendiriannya.

"Eotteoke hajyo? Eotteoke hajyo, hyungdeul? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kalian menerimaku?"

Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa seperti dicengkeram dan dililit secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun jatuh tergeletak sambil memegangi perutnya, meringkuk menahan sakit. Ia kesulitan bernapas karena rasa sakit itu menjalar hingga ke dadanya. Cairan soft drink yang tumpah, mengalir hingga mengenai wajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa yang ia lakukan tadi hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Kenangan yang sudah berlalu selama 7 tahun.

_Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya tidak ada rasa sakit seperti ini! Malam itu aku baik-baik saja, turun kembali ke dorm saat menjelang pagi. Tapi….Arrgh! Mengapa perutku sakit sekali? _

Rasa sakit itu tidak berkurang, justru semakin menjadi. Pandangannya berubah gelap, sekelilingnya seakan berputar. Langit yang tadi penuh taburan bintang dan cahaya bulan, seakan terhisap sebuah lubang hitam besar.

"Hyungdeul…dowajuseyo," keluh Kyuhyun lirih. Keringat mengalir deras di keningnya, ia pun memejamkan mata menahan sakit yang semakin menyiksa.

"Kyuhyunie! Tenanglah!"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Kyuhyun terdengar menghardik di telinganya, berusaha mengalahkan suara erangan yang ia lakukan. Kyuhyun merasa seseorang mengelus kepalanya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang tadi mencengkeram perutnya yang sakit, kini digenggam erat oleh pemilik suara itu.

"Tenanglah, hyung ada di sini… Tarik napasmu dalam-dalam, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan fokus pada suara yang ia dengar. Suara itu masih setia menenangkannya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai bisa menarik napas panjang. Sepasang tangan itu masih tetap mengusap rambutnya dan memegang tangannya, membuat ia merasa tidak kesepian lagi.

"Bagus, seperti itu…," kata suara itu lagi. "Sekarang hembuskan pelan-pelan lewat mulut, jangan terburu-buru."

Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang suara itu perintahkan secara berulang-ulang. Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit di perutnya mereda. Ketika Kyuhyun tersadar sepenuhnya, tubuhnya sudah tidak meringkuk kesakitan lagi. Ia bisa meluruskan tubuhnya dengan baik. Kini sepasang tangan hangat itu masuk ke dalam baju rumah sakitnya, menggosok perutnya perlahan sehingga terasa hangat. Ia merasa sangat nyaman.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Sudah lebih baik?" Suara bernada cemas itu membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Langit malam dan angin yang berhembus dingin tidak ada lagi. Ia berada di ranjang rumah sakit, dengan jarum infus masih menusuk tangan kirinya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut sambil terus menggosok perut Kyuhyun yang dingin. "Hyung sedang menunggumu bangun ketika tiba-tiba kau berteriak kesakitan dan meringkuk. Kata uisa-nim, tadi malam pun kau mengalami kram perut. Waeyo, Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ketika ia sudah berhasil mengingat semuanya dengan baik, ditepisnya tangan Sungmin dari atas perutnya. "Aku sudah baikan, hyung, gomawo."

"Ah, tak apa, biar hyung gosok agar perutmu hangat."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kembali menepis tangan Sungmin. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga ke atas perut, berusaha menghangatkannya sendiri. Kedua alis Sungmin bertaut melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunie? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan mimpimu?"

"Mimpi?" Kini Kyuhyun yang mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat Sungmin.

"Kau meracau tak jelas seperti sedang sedih dan menangis. Apa yang kau impikan tadi?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," elak Kyuhyun sambil membuang mukanya ke arah dinding.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting?!" Sungmin menautkan kedua alis matanya. "Uisa tadi menjelaskan, bahwa kau kelelahan dan stress. Itu sebabnya lehermu sakit dan perutmu kram. Manager hyung bilang, kau sudah mengalaminya saat rekaman Mamma Mia kemarin. Kelelahan itu sudah biasa. Tapi stress? Sejak kapan Kyuhyunie yang selalu bilang 'Lets enjoy this! Lets enjoy this!' merasa stress karena pekerjaan?"

"Aku stress karena thesis-ku," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. "Aku ingin wisuda Agustus tahun ini, tapi kegiatan begitu banyak. Aku khawatir tidak bisa mengejarnya."

Sungmin memicingkan mata mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Kau berbohong. Kau pasti marah karena tanggal 23 Mei itu, bukan? Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." Sungmin tertawa dan dengan gemas mengacak rambut magnaenya. Tapi ia sangat terkejut ketika Kyuhyun berbalik dengan wajah sangat marah dan menepis tangannya dengan keras.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" desis Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kyuhyunie, ada apa denganmu?" Sungmin justru semakin mendekat dengan wajah khawatir sehingga Kyuhyun mendorongnya menjauh. Kini wajah Sungmin benar-benar pucat. Tak pernah Kyuhyun memperlakukannya sekasar itu. "Kyuhyunie…."

"Pergilah, hyung, aku tak mau melihatmu di sini."

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunie?" Sungmin tak beranjak. Ia justru meraih wajah Kyuhyun, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan memaksa Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. Dipaksanya magnaenya itu menatapnya. "Katakan pada hyung, ada apa ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Pasti ada!" Sungmin berkeras. "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya sedih dengan wamilnya Heechul hyung, Teuki hyung, dan kemudian Yesung hyung… Tapi hyung rasa, ada hal lain selain itu. Dua hari ini sikapmu sangat aneh!"

"Sudah kukatakan tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Pasti ada!"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting!"

"Pasti penting!" Sungmin tak beranjak sedikitpun, ia juga tak membiarkan Kyuhyun meloloskan wajahnya dari genggamannya. "Katakan padaku atau kita akan seperti ini selama kau tidak bicara! Kau tahu, Kyuhyunie, aku tak pernah main-main dengan kata-kataku!"

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, dan ia yakin mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan untuknya ini. Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka dipaksa, apalagi didesak untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Namun saat ini ia tidak punya pilihan. Perasaan marah, sedih, kecewa sekaligus tak berdaya membuat perasaan sesak yang ia tahan meluap begitu saja.

"Hyungdeul mengingatkanku akan malam itu…," gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Sebutir air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Kemarahan yang ia tunjukan tadi, berganti perasaan terluka.

"Malam? Malam yang mana?" Sungmin tetap memaksa Kyuhyun menatap ke arahnya, meski Kyuhyun berusaha memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Malam itu… malam pertama aku resmi menjadi member Super Junior… Hari di mana Super Junior terbentuk…"

Sungmin tertegun. Tangannya terasa lemas seketika. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi, tak sanggup menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Malam itu aku merayakannya seorang diri di atap apartemen, berpura-pura kalian ikut berbahagia bersamaku. Aku menirukan hyungdeul satu per satu, berharap itu semua bisa mengusir kesendirianku," gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Selama ini ia belum pernah menceritakan kejadian malam itu kepada siapa pun. Menceritakannya membuat luka lama itu kembali terkoyak.

"Karena itu kau pandai menirukan kami… Karena kau mengamati dan sering bermonolog menjadi kami. Berpura-pura tengah berbicara dengan kami… Benarkah dugaanku, Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar meski hal itu percuma. Sungmin tidak berani memandangnya. Namun ia tahu, Sungmin bisa merasakan anggukannya tadi, karena hyungnya itu menghela napas panjang.

"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe…" Sungmin tak tahu kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

Bagi mereka berduabelas, waktu debut sebagai Super Junior05 adalah hari yang tak bisa digantikan oleh apapun. Kenangan sangat manis yang mereka isi dengan air mata bahagia. Rasa sakit dan lelah mereka selama masa-masa training seakan terhapus pada hari itu. Mereka bersorak, berpelukan dan berlompatan dengan gembira.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan, Kyuhyun justru mengalami hal yang sebaliknya. Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah ketika membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun yang merasa senang karena resmi menjadi member Super Junior, justru tidak bisa merayakannya sama sekali. Bahkan sekedar ucapan selamat pun tidak ada.

Zhoumi dan Henry saja masih bisa merayakan debut mereka di SJ M bersama member yang lain. Sungmin benar-benar menyesali hal itu. Ia sangat berharap waktu bisa berputar ulang saat ini.

"Tapi setahun kemudian, hyungdeul membuat pesta kejutan untukku di rumah sakit, merayakan hari setahunku di Super Junior. Aku sangat senang." Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat wajah Sungmin yang muram.

Kata-kata itu membuat Sungmin memberanikan diri menoleh. Ia merasa lega melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. Namja itu pun tertawa kecil membayangkan kejadian 6 tahun lalu. "Hyung masih mengingatnya… Kami semua memenuhi kamarmu hingga sesak."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Meski kita dan ELF selalu merayakan tanggal debutnya Super Junior05 sebagai tanggal ulang tahunnya Super Junior, aku tidak merasa kesepian, karena aku ditemani oleh Super Junior. Tanggal 23 Mei adalah tanggal istimewaku dan Super Junior. Meski tak ada yang merayakannya, aku sangat senang."

"Karena itu kau memilih tanggal 27 Mei sebagai debutmu ketika pembaca acara memintamu memilih." Sungmin tersenyum semakin lebar. "Teuki hyung teringat hal itu kemarin, begitu pula Yesung hyung. Kau menceritakan alasanmu memilih kepada mereka begitu acara usai."

"Ne, tak apa ELF merayakan debut SJ05 sebagai ulang tahun SJ, dan debutku di panggung sebagai bergabungnya aku di SJ. Aku ingin menemani Super Junior. Aku ingin tanggal 23 Mei itu menjadi milikku, SJ dan hyungdeul saja."

Sungmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas karena magnaenya memperlihatkan tatapan dan senyum polosnya. "Uri Kyuhyunie manja sekali."

Wajah Kyuhyun yang kembali muram, membuat Sungmin tergerak untuk memeluk dan menghiburnya. Namun Kyuhyun menolak. Meski tidak sekasar sebelumnya, Kyuhyun mendorongnya menjauh dengan halus.

"Aku sudah dewasa, hyung… Aku sadar, bukan pada tempatnya aku berlaku kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Membuat hari spesial yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh orang lain. Aku tidak keberatan kita merayakan tanggal 27 saja. Kita sekarang semakin sibuk. Pasti sangat merepotkan jika harus merayakan di dua tanggal yang berbeda."

Sungmin menjadi bingung. Di satu sisi ia ingin membujuk Kyuhyun agar tidak bersikap pengertian yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Tapi di sisi lain, ia teringat kesepakatan mereka dalam 'Proyek Pendewasan Kyuhyunie'. _Kenapa aku yang merasa menyesal dengan berhasilnya proyek ini? Padahal tanpa kami bersusah payah, Kyuhyunie sudah menjadi dewasa… _Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Tanpa sadar ia memainkan skateboard yang dibawanya dengan ujung kakinya.

"Shindong hyung yang memberikannya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat skateboard Sungmin tergeletak di lantai.

"Ne, dia memberi kami semua sebuah skateboard saat latihan tadi siang, untuk merayakan hari jadinya Super Junior…" Sungmin tersenyum getir. "Sepertinya kau juga menerimanya. Sebenarnya kami bermaksud merayakannya hari ini meskipun terlambat. Tapi ternyata kau harus dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Hyung mendapat skateboard warna pink," gumam Kyuhyun dengan wajah meringis, membuat Sungmin tergelak.

"Kan hanya listnya yang pink, sisi dalamnya bermotif jaguar!" protes King of Aegyo itu.

"Sama seperti Sungmin hyung, tampak manis di luar, tapi buas di dalam." Kyuhyun tergelak ketika Sungmin membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, magnae? Kau mau aku ngitik-ngitikmu?" Sungmin mengancam.

"Ani…Aniyo…" Kyuhyun kembali tergelak. "Ugggh…? Appo…!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan meski Sungmin belum menyentuhnya. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas, namun Kyuhyun memaksakan diri meraih tombol pemanggil. Seorang uisa dan ganhosa masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Mianhe, tolong menyingkir sebentar. Kami harus memeriksa pasien."

Sungmin memperhatikan saat mereka memeriksa dan menanyakan beberapa hal kepada magnaenya. Begitu pemeriksaan selesai, Sungmin bergegas menyusul uisa di luar pintu.

"Uisa-nim, apakah kram perutnya parah?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah cemas.

"Kram perut memang bukan penyakit, tapi gejala sebuah penyakit. Namun sampai saat ini, hasil pemeriksaan tidak menunjukkan hasil yang mengkhawatirkan. Kyuhyun sshi hanya mengalami kelelahan akut, pola makan yang tidak teratur, dan stress."

"Apakah ia mengalami stress yang cukup parah, Uisa-nim?"

Sang uisa mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Melihat dari kram perut yang ia alami, sebaiknya segera ditemukan penyebabnya dan dihilangkan. Stress memang bukan penyakit. Tapi jika tingkat stress tinggi, tubuh akan menurunkan kemampuannya melindungi diri dari penyakit. Orang yang menderita stress akan mengalami penurunan fungsi organ tubuh juga. Untuk Kyuhyun-sshi yang kondisinya tidak seperti orang lain pada umumnya, kalian harus lebih menjaganya baik-baik."

Sungmin tertegun mendengar penjelasan sang uisa. Ia berdiam diri beberapa saat di luar untuk menenangkan diri, sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sedikit heran karena yang lain belum juga tiba.

"Sungmin hyung pulang saja…," kata Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar. "Sebentar lagi acara radiomu akan dimulai, bukan? Di sini ada ganhosa dan uisa yang akan menjagaku. Nae eomma juga sebentar lagi datang."

"Tapi, Kyuhyunie, kau tidak suka di rumah sakit. Setidaknya hyung akan menemanimu sampai Ahjumma datang."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Pulanglah…"

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka membuat kedua namja itu menoleh.

"TADAAAA!"

Wajah Sungmin langsung cerah ketika Kangin, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook muncul, berlawanan dengan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang masam. Mata Donghae langsung menangkap skateboard milik Kyuhyun yang tersandar di dinding.

"Benar dugaanku, Kyuhyunie mendapat yang berwarna biru!" Donghae berteriak keras hingga Kangin menepuk bahunya.

"Ini rumah sakit. Tenanglah sedikit!" Kangin mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekat pembaringan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tampak prihatin melihat kondisi magnaenya. "Gwenchana, Kyuhyunie? Aigoo…kau ini cepat sekali kurus jika sakit… Ke mana pipi chubby-mu?"

Sungmin hanya bisa meringis ketika Kyuhyun menepis tangan Kangin. "Kyuhyunie harus beristirahat. Dia menderita kelelahan dan stress."

"Stress?" Kangin memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran, sementara Kyuhyun melemparkan death glare kepada Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang berdiri di belakang Kangin tersenyum cerah. "Kyuhyunie, tadi kami semua mencoba bermain skateboard. Kalau kau sembuh, kita main bersama, arra?"

"Aku dapat yang warna kuning, Kangin hyung mendapat yang warna hijau, lalu Siwonie…"

"Donghae-ah, apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit?!" tegur Eunhyuk

Donghae yang mendapat teguran berkali-kali, akhirnya diam sambil merengut. Namun seperti biasa, hal itu hanya berlaku dalam hitungan menit. Namja itu sudah ceria kembali ketika ganhosa mengantarkan makanan selingan.

"Dotorimuk (sejenis pudding) ! Whoaaa! Sudah lama aku tak memakannya!"

Sebelum Donghae meraih nampan, Ryeowook mengambilnya lebih dulu dari tangan ganhosa dan membawanya ke dekat Kyuhyun. Kangin bangkit berdiri agar Ryeowook bisa duduk. Sungmin mendekat dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, meski Kyuhyun mencoba menepisnya pelan.

"Cepat sembuh, arra? Hyung harus pergi sekarang."

"Hyung membawa mobil sendiri?" Sungmin tersenyum senang karena Kyuhyun masih memperhatikannya.

"Sungmin hyung ingin lebih dulu ke sini," jelas Eunhyuk. "Aku, Donghae-ah dan Wookie memancing fans sehingga Sungmin hyung bisa kabur lebih dahulu."

"Tapi ketika mendekati mobil, Sungmin hyung terlihat. Ia sampai berlari ke mobil agar tidak terkepung fans," sambung Donghae sambil tertawa.

"Seharusnya kita selisih sebentar. Mengapa kalian lama sekali?" tegur Sungmin.

"Mereka bertiga menungguku," jelas Kangin. Mereka memang bersama menaiki mobil SJ. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum pulang. Shindongie langsung berangkat ke acaranya dengan mobil SJ lainnya."

"Gwenchana, Kangin hyung, aku hanya khawatir karena kalian tidak juga muncul. Uri magnae tidak sabar mengusirku sejak tadi," goda Sungmin. Ia tertawa ketika Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya dengan kesal. "

"Danyeo ogessseubnida," kata Sungmin sambil beranjak ke pintu.

"Annyeonghi kaseyo (selamat jalan)," sahut mereka serempak.

"Nah, kau harus makan ini, Kyuhyunie," kata Ryeowook setelah Sungmin pergi.

Ryeowook membuka tutup dotorimuk (sejenis pudding tradisional korea yang dibuat dari tepung ek), bersiap menyuapi Kyuhyun. Namun ia terkejut saat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. Magnae-nya itu bangun ke posisi duduk dengan susah payah, menolak Kangin yang hendak menolongnya, kemudian meraih mangkuk pudding yang ada di tangan Ryeowook.

Semua saling berpandangan ketika Kyuhyun dengan wajah enggan memaksakan diri memakan pudding itu. Ia terlihat menelannya dengan susah payah. Tak ada yang bersuara sampai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan makannya dan meletakkan mangkuk kosong di meja. Semua benar-benar tertegun dengan perubahan Kyuhyun. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan merengek untuk disuapi. Bahkan akan memberi berbagai alasan selama makan untuk tidak menghabiskan makanan yang tidak ia sukai.

"Kyuhyunie… Ada yang aneh denganmu," gumam Donghae dengan suara tercekat.

"Ne, kau aneh sekali. Apa kepalamu terbentur?" tanya Eunhyuk was-was.

"Aku tidak aneh dan kepalaku tidak terbentur," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu…lalu kenapa kau memakan dotorimuk? Kau tampak tak menyukainya." Ryeowook melirik ke mangkuk kosong tadi, berharap penglihatannya salah.

"Tentu saja tidak suka, biasanya kita memakan dotorimuk dengan tambahan sayuran dan lauk lainnya. Tetapi aku hanya boleh memakan dotorimuk tawar saja," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan mulutnya.

"Tapi kau menghabiskannya," kata Kangin. Ia menunjuk ke mangkuk kosong, kalau-kalau Kyuhyun lupa apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Ck, tentu saja aku habiskan, Kangin hyung. Aku tidak mungkin merengek untuk hal seperti ini saja. Aku kan sudah dewasa."

"MWO?" Keempat namja itu tak mempercayai pendengaran mereka.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia mendengus tidak sabar sambil menatap keempat hyungdeulnya.

"Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas? AKU INI SUDAH DEWASA."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Uhm, gomawo buat chingudeul yang sudah mengikuti FF ini  
Maaf ternyata lagi-lagi belum tamat  
(*tidak bakat nulis cerita pendek…)  
Rasanya ini ff paling errrr (sulit mengatakannya) yang saya buat  
Gpp lah, hitung-hitung senang-senang, boleh kan? (*tebar puppy eyes)  
Buat yang udah baca maupun yang mereview, gomawo  
Ditunggu sambungan kisahnya di MP7, arra?  
Kamsahamnida


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : MY PRECIOUS -**** Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop - **** Chapter 7**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Ryeowook **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Apa yang terjadi, ketika kebersamaan yang Kyuhyun harapkan menjadi sangat mengecewakan?

.

.

**MY PRECIOUS**

**Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop**

**Chapter 7**

.

.

Siwon baru saja membuka pintu kamar rawat inap, ketika terdengar suara keras dari dalam.

"ANDWAEEE! Jebal, Uisa-nim, jangan pindahkan jarum infus itu… Saya tidak mau ditusuk jarum lagi." Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelas sementara uisa tampak berusaha bersabar menghadapi pasiennya yang satu ini. Ganhosa yang menemani sang uisa menahan senyum melihat sikap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, anda tadi bergerak saat tidur, jadi jarum ini tertarik dan tanganmu membengkak. Saya harus memindahkannya, tidak peduli anda suka atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku menolak untuk diinfus!" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya yang sudah bebas dari infus sambil melengos. "Berikan saja saya obat yang banyak. Saya akan meminumnya dan beristirahat."

"Annyeong," sapa Siwon sambil melangkah masuk. Melihat kedatangan Siwon, wajah Kyuhyun memucat. "Apa yang terjadi Uisa-nim?"

"Dia…."

"Kalau memang perlu, pindahkan saja infusnya, Uisa-nim," potong Kyuhyun cepat, sebelum sang uisa membeberkan kelakuannya tadi.

Uisa dan ganhosa saling berpandangan melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah mendadak. Tapi uisa tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka itu. Ia memberi kode agar ganhosa membantunya. Siwon sendiri berdiri mengamati dari samping.

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit melebar saat jarum baru dibuka dari bungkusnya. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak ingin melihat kegiatan uisa dan ganhosa yang membuatnya ingin kabur dari tempat tidurnya. Ia semakin takut ketika tangannya terasa basah oleh cairan antiseptik yang dioleskan.

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyunie, hyung ada di sini."

Bisikan Siwon di telinganya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Hyung-nya itu sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidur, tersenyum menenangkannya. "Apanya yang tenang, Siwon hyung? Aku tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya jarum kecil, cuma sedikit sakit," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencibir.

Meski berkata begitu, Kyuhyun untuk beberapa detik menatap jarum infus dengan pupil mata melebar. Namun ia berusaha menormalkan wajahnya di depan Siwon. Kyuhyun menahan napas, mengeraskan rahangnya dan mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat ketika jarum tadi mulai menusuk pembuluh vena di tangan kanannya.

Kalau tidak teringat 'Proyek Pendewasaan Kyuhyunie', ingin rasanya Kyuhyun merengek dan mengaduh, menampakkan rasa sakitnya sehingga Siwon akan menghiburnya. Ia sangat suka melihat hyungdeul memandangnya dengan cemas dan berusaha membuatnya nyaman. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Bagaimana? Tidak sakit kan?" tanya Uisa sambil merekatkan plester steril.

_TENTU SAJA SAKIT! SANGAT SAKIT! Mana mungkin ditusuk jarum sebesar itu tidak sakit? Mengapa Uisa-nim begitu bodoh? _

"Tentu tidak," jawab Kyuhyun datar, berlawanan dengan isi hatinya.

Ketika uisa dan ganhosa meninggalkan kamar itu, Kyuhyun memandang tangan kirinya yang memiliki bekas biru, dan tangan kanannya yang baru saja dihubungkan dengan alat infus. Ia melirik ke arah SIwon yang ternyata sedang memperhatikannya dengan diam.

_Siwon hyung, rasanya sakit sekali… Aku ingin keluar dari sini. Aku tidak mau menginap di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini lagi. Bukankah aku sudah sangat lama berada di rumah sakit waktu itu? Anggap saja jatah menginapku seumur hidup sudah habis…. Aku tidak mau lebih lama lagi di sini…_

"Kyuhyunie, apa tanganmu sakit?"Siwon kembali mendekat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang muram. Ia mencoba meraih tangan Kyuhyun namun magnae-nya itu menepisnya.

"Ini tidak sakit, Siwon hyung, hanya sebuah jarum kecil." Kyuhyun mengatakan itu tanpa menatap Siwon.

Siwon merasa sedih karena Kyuhyun menepis tangannya. Meski begitu, namja tampan itu kembali tersenyum. "Mianhe, hyung tidak sempat mampir ke dorm. Lain kali hyung bawakan PSP dan Laptopmu, arra?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sambil membelalakkan kedua mata hitamnya. "Ya! Siwon hyung! Kau pikir aku di sini berapa lama? Aku mau pulang sekarang juga!"

Siwon tertegun mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, namun namja di depannya pun tampak mengalami hal serupa, namun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Aku akan keluar besok, hyung, tidak perlu repot-repot," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang kembali tenang. "Lagipula, kalau PSP selalu ada di dalam tasku."

"Mau hyung ambilkan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu ? Sungmin hyung bilang kau kesakitan sejak tadi malam. Apa masih sakit?"

"Sudah baikan, Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah cemas Siwon. "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu cemas. Bagaimana permainan skateboardmu, hyung? Kau bisa mengalahkan Shindong hyung?"

Siwon langsung melupakan kecemasannya, dan bercerita penuh semangat. Mereka bercakap-cakap tentang segala hal, dari debut Henry, lagu Love Dust, jadwal mereka yang padat tahun ini, sampai hal-hal ringan seperti cuaca dan makanan. Siwon cukup gembira karena Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasa.

Saat makan malam tiba, Kyuhyun berkeras memakan makan malamnya sendiri. Namun ketika tangan kanannya terasa sakit, ia meringis membayangkan posisi jarum infus yang akan dipindah jika tangannya kembali membengkak. Tapi ia juga tak mau meminta Siwon untuk menyuapinya, karena ia sudah menolaknya tadi.

"Sudah, jangan keras kepala seperti itu…," bujuk Siwon lagi ketika melihat Kyuhyun berhenti memakan makan malamnya. "Apa kau mau tanganmu bengkak lagi? Biar hyung bantu untuk makan, arra?"

"Aku bisa sendiri, aku bukan anak kecil!" Kyuhyun merengut sambil melirik ke arah Siwon. _Jebal, hyung, kau harus memaksa menyuapiku, jadi aku ada alasan untuk menerima bantuanmu…._

Siwon terdiam sambil memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Magnae-nya itu menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar, tidak…tepatnya berkaca-kaca penuh harap, tapi bibirnya mengerucut membentuk kesan bahwa dia sedang kesal. Mulut Kyuhyun menggumamkan penolakan, tetapi tangan kanannya memegang sendok makannya dengan gelisah, tanpa sedikit pun berniat memindahkan makanan di piring itu ke mulut.

"Kyuhyunie, hyung harus memaksamu kali ini. Kau tidak boleh makan sendiri!" Siwon merebut piring itu, mengambil sendok dari tangan Kyuhyun, dan mulai mengatur makanan ke dalam sendok. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum lega meski sekilas. Kyuhyun kembali memasang muka merengut.

_Aigoo, dia lucu sekali… Kenapa memangnya kalau minta disuapi? Apa ia sedang berusaha bersikap dewasa? _

Ketika Siwon mengangsurkan sendok berisi makan malam, Kyuhyun langsung melahap isinya. Magnae Super Junior itu tampak tersipu ketika Siwon tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun merasa sandiwaranya sedikit terbongkar. Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura enggan makan padahal perutnya berteriak kelaparan.

Tapi Siwon adalah orang yang selalu lebih banyak mendengar daripada berbicara. Setiap ada member yang bercerita tentang masalah mereka ataupun keluhan mereka, Siwon akan diam mendengarkan sampai semua selesai, dan baru berbicara setelah dimintai pendapatnya. Karena itu Donghae sangat suka bercerita kepada Siwon jika sedang bertengkar dengan member yang lain, karena Siwon tidak akan memotong ucapannya sedikit pun.

Dan sekarang, Siwon juga membiarkan Kyuhyun yang tampak tersipu karena Siwon bisa membaca keinginannya, menghabiskan makan malamnya hingga tandas. Tak sedikit pun Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun dan membuat magnae-nya semakin malu.

Kim Hannah, eomma Kyuhyun, datang saat Kyuhyun memakan suapan terakhirnya. Ia tampak senang saat melihat Kyuhyun menghabiskan semua makan malamnya. "Jika begini terus, kau bisa cepat pulih, Kyuhyunie."

"Aku sudah pulih, eomma. Kalian saja yang berlebihan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerima gelas air putih yang Siwon sodorkan.

"Siwon-goon, gomawo sudah menemani Kyuhyunie." Kim Hanna tersenyum. "Dia pasti merepotkanmu."

"Ya! Eomma! Aku sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Siwon hyung yang memaksa menyuapiku." Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya sehingga Siwon tertawa.

"Kyuhyunie sama sekali tidak merepotkan, ahjumma." Siwon bangkit berdiri, membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. "Kyuhyunie, hyung harus pulang sekarang. Apa kau ingin kami berjaga di sini nanti? Kalau kau mau, kami akan mengatur agar selalu ada yang menemanimu di sini selain ahjumma."

Kyuhyun nyaris mengangguk, namun ia terpaksa menggeleng ketika teringat rencananya semula. "Tidak perlu, hyung, aku bisa di sini sendiri. Lagipula nae eomma sudah ada. Kalian tidak perlu menjengukku lagi besok."

"Jeongmal?" Siwon menatap penuh selidik.

"Ne. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja di sini."

"Tapi Kyuhyunie, besok pagi ahjumma pasti tidak bisa menemanimu. Kita tak ada jadwal pagi hari jadi…."

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun memotong sambil melemparkan death glarenya. "Sudah aku katakan aku baik-baik saja. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus ditemani terus-menerus!"

Wajah Siwon kembali muram mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, jeongmal mianhe. Hyung tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal." Siwon merapikan barang-barangnya. Ia hendak mengacak rambut Kyuhyun seperti biasa, namun akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah terulur. Perasaan kecewanya membuat Siwon tak menyadari bahwa wajah Kyuhyun pun kecewa saat tangan itu urung menyentuh rambutnya.

_Jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung… Aku ingin ada hyungdeul yang selalu menemaniku di tempat menyebalkan ini…._

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon yang sedang berbalik hendak pulang. Siwon menoleh dengan terkejut. Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan tindakannya, menjadi salah tingkah. Ia menjadi panik saat Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hyung….aku tak akan membelikanmu magnet kulkas lagi." Hanya kalimat itu yang terpikir oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon menjadi pucat pasi.

.

Sepeninggal Siwon, Kim Hannah duduk di sisi pembaringan putranya dengan wajah prihatin. Ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang terdiam sejak Siwon pergi. "Kyuhyunie, apakah ini perlu diteruskan? Jika semua tidak berjalan sesuai prediksimu, kau akan terluka…"

"Eomma…" Kyuhyun menoleh dengan pandangan putus asa. Ia langsung memeluk wanita yang melahirkannya itu dan menangis tanpa suara. Kim Hanna memeluk putranya dan menepuk punggungnya untuk menghibur. "Eomma, besok pagi eomma tidak boleh ke mana pun! Aku tak mau sendirian di sini…"

"Ne, eomma tidak akan ke mana-mana," hibur Kim Hannah sambil menahan senyum.

.

Malam itu terjadi rapat mendadak di dorm Super Junior. Siwon pun hadir dan sudah bersiap untuk menginap. Ia tak mau jadwal pagi mereka berantakan karena harus kembali ke rumahnya lebih dahulu. Ketujuh namja itu duduk di sofa dengan wajah serius.

"Siwonie, kau sudah ke rumah sakit? Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Shindong penasaran. Ia berharap Kyuhyun sudah berubah normal saat Siwon menjenguknya.

Siwon yang sedari tadi tampak muram, kini benar-benar kelihatan putus asa. "Dia tidak akan membelikanku magnet kulkas lagi…"

"Mwo?" Kangin merasa bingung mendengar kata-kata Siwon. "Kita sedang membicarakan Kyuhyunie. Kenapa berubah jadi magnet kulkas?"

"Kangin hyung, selama ini Kyuhyunie selalu membelikan magnet kulkas untuk Siwon hyung jika sedang ke luar negeri," jelas Ryeowook.

"Magnet kulkas? Di luar negeri?" Kangin keheranan. "Siwonie, kau itu sering ke luar negeri. Apa kau tak bisa membelinya sendiri?"

Kata-kata Kangin seperti pukulan telak bagi Siwon. Namja tampan itu menjadi pucat pasi. "Tapi…tapi, hyung…. Kalau dibelikan itu kan rasanya lain… Aku merasa Kyuhyunie memperhatikanku… Beda rasanya jika membeli sendiri…"

"Siwonie benar," kata Eunhyuk. "Aneh rasanya mendengar Kyuhyunie berulang kali memanggilku Eunhyuk hyung selama di rumah sakit…. Ketika aku bertanya mengapa ia tidak memanggilku Hyukhyuk, dia bilang…."

"Dia bilang: Eunhyuk hyung, kau itu sudah dewasa. Tidak sepantasnya dipanggil dengan panggilan kesayangan. Apa kau tidak merasa malu?" Donghae menirukan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat kedua mata Eunhyuk terasa panas. Ia bergegas menghapus air matanya, padahal Eunhyuk sudah berusaha menahan perasaannya sejak di rumah sakit tadi.

"Tapi kata-kata Kyuhyunie masuk akal. Sampai kapan kau mau dipanggil Hyukhyuk?"

Korban kedua Kangin jatuh. Eunhyuk benar-benar sedih sekarang. "Kangin hyung, waktu SJM debut, aku merasa kehilangan ketika tak mendengar panggilan itu selama dua bulan lebih. Mana bisa aku tidak mendengarnya seumur hidup?"

"Dia juga bilang, aku tak perlu memasak untuknya lagi. Mulai saat ini, jika ia menginginkan makanan lain selain yang ada di dorm, ia akan membelinya di luar." Ryeowook tertunduk sedih. "Padahal aku sangat suka memasak untuknya."

"Kau suka memasak untuk siapapun, Wookie." Kangin mengingatkan. Kali ini Ryeowook yang tertunduk karena kata-kata Kangin.

"Tapi dia berbeda. Kyuhyunie membuatku senang menjadi seorang hyung," ujar Ryeowook. "Sebelumnya aku selalu ingin menjadi magnae. Tapi dengan Kyuhyunie… aku benar-benar ingin menjadi hyung yang baik untuknya."

"Aku paham, bahkan Henry-ah pun berubah menjadi hyung jika bersama Kyuhyunie." Siwon tersenyum. "Entah mengapa, rasanya menyenangkan bisa membuatnya tersenyum."

"Kau benar, Siwonie." Donghae mengangguk. "Aku akan langsung panik jika dia marah atau merengut."

Ketujuh namja itu terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku menjadi bingung, sebenarnya Kyuhyunie yang suka dimanja atau kita yang suka memanjakan dia?" Pertanyaan Kangin membuat keenam dongsaengnya saling berpandangan. "Coba kalian pikir… Saat ini Kyuhyunie sudah bersikap dewasa tanpa kita perlu memaksanya seperti rencana semula. Tetapi, kenapa aku merasa kita semua yang kehilangan?"

"Aku paling suka jika mempunyai makanan dan mengangsurkannya kepada Kyuhyunie. Meskipun dia sedang berbicara, bermain PSP atau pun menonton, dia akan membuka mulutnya dan memakan apapun yang aku masukkan." Sungmin tersenyum mengenang kebiasaannya selama beberapa tahun ini. "Jika makanan itu tidak enak, dia akan protes sambil tetap mengunyahnya. Jika aku mengangsurkannya kepada kalian, belum tentu kalian akan membuka mulut dan memakan tanpa melihat lebih dulu."

"Cuma Kyuhyunie yang memakan apapun yang disodorkan, meminum apapun yang didekatkan ke mulutnya." Kangin tergelak. "Seperti anak kecil yang percaya penuh pada appa dan eomma-nya."

Tak ada yang ikut tertawa, sehingga Kangin menghentikan tawanya. Mereka menjadi tersadar akan sesuatu hal yang penting. Ketujuh namja itu kembali terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ada yang menghela napas tiap beberapa waktu, ada yang sibuk berjalan ke sana kemari dengan gelisah, ada yang mengetuk-ngetukkan jari, semua berpikir dengan cara masing-masing.

"KITA BATALKAN SAJA!"

Semua mengucapkan kata yang bermakna sama secara bersamaan. Gelak tawa pun memenuhi dorm lantai 11.

"Kalian sepakat proyek ini kita batalkan?" Kangin menanyakan untuk terakhir kalinya. Ketika mereka semua mengangguk, namja itu tersenyum puas. "Aku akan menerangkan baik-baik kepada hyungdeul yang sedang wamil."

Semua tersenyum melihat pembawaan Kangin yang jauh berubah. Dia selalu melindungi dongsaengdeul sejak dulu, bertindak sebagai appa di dalam Super Junior. Tapi sekarang, ketenangan juga menjadi salah satu karakter baru namja itu. Semua tahu usaha Kangin menggantikan Leeteuk sebagai penyemangat saat di ruang ganti, meski di atas panggung Eunhyuk menjadi juru bicara menggantikan Leeteuk.

"Soal itu mudah, hyung. Yang sulit adalah, bagaimana meminta Kyuhyunie agar tidak bersikap dewasa."

"Benar juga kata Wookie, mana mungkin kita bilang Kyuhyunie: ayo sini, bermanja pada hyung. Appo!" Eunhyuk mengelus kepalanya yang ditimpuk Siwon.

"Soal itu serahkan saja pada 'Minimie' dan 'Shi Yuan sha gua'–nya uri magnae," goda Shindong, membuat Sungmin dan Siwon merengut.

"Shindongie, kenapa bukan kau saja yang membujuknya?"

"Benar, Sungmin hyung… Seharusnya mood maker SJ beraksi mengatasi hal ini."

Siwon dan Sungmin mengirim death glare terbaik mereka sehingga Shindong meringis.

"Kita lihat saja besok, siapa tahu ini hanya sementara," usul Kangin. "Jangan lupa, besok kita ada jadwal latihan di gedung SM."

"Boleh bawa skateboard?" tanya Sungmin disambut anggukkan yang lain.

"Tidak ada leader di sini, kita ambil suara terbanyak saja," kata Kangin. Ia sedikit merasa jengah karena semua memandang kepadanya sebagai yang tertua saat ini. "Hyukie yang lebih lama di SM saja yang memutuskan."

"Aniyo, hyung, benar katamu, kita bersama-sama saja memutuskan," kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Pasti menyenangkan jika kita main skateboard bersama selesai latihan."

"Kita sekarang seperti anak hilang… Semua hyungdeul tidak ada," gumam Donghae sambil tertunduk sedih. "Pertama Hankyung hyung, lalu Heechul hyung, Teuki hyung dan Yesung hyung menyusul. Aku bersyukur Kangin hyung sudah kembali. Tapi yang tidak ada di sini begitu banyak, termasuk Kibumie."

Ryeowook langsung memeluk Donghae dan menepuk punggungnya untuk memberi semangat. Semua juga merasa kali ini Super Junior memiliki personil aktif yang sangat sedikit. Hanya delapan member yang ada saat ini.

"Hai, jangan seperti itu!" Shindong berdiri dan menepuk bahu mereka satu persatu sambil tersenyum. "Justru karena hanya kita berdelapan, kita harus lebih semangat, lebih bekerja keras, lebih menjaga satu sama lain."

"Kalau begitu, sejak awal 'Proyek Pendewasaan Kyuhyunie' sudah salah," ujar Siwon. "Mana bisa menjaga magnae yang selalu menerobos batas itu jika kita tidak menjaganya seperti selama ini?"

"Yang usul saja Yesung hyung…."

Keenam namja yang lain tergelak menanggapi celetukan Sungmin.

"Kita jangan berkecil hati, bukankah ada 2 orang yang siap membantu kita?"

"Kau benar, Wookie, sudah saatnya mereka dipanggil." Kangin tersenyum.

Rapat malam itu pun dibubarkan. Semua beristirahat untuk menyiapkan diri besok.

.

.

25 Mei 2013

Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Ryeowook sedang bersiap di ruang latihan ketika pintu terbuka. Orang yang paling tidak mereka harapkan, muncul dengan semangat yang besar, sesuatu yang justru mereka takutkan.

"Annyeong," sapa Kyuhyun dengan riang.

Ia tak terpengaruh dengan suasana yang mendadak hening. Namja itu meletakkan tasnya bersama tas member lainnya yang lebih dulu datang. Kyuhyun baru saja mengeluarkan botol minum saat ketujuh hyungnya mengerumuninya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Kyuhyunie, kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Wookie, aku ada di sini, berarti sudah," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Dilepaskannya jaketnya dan menaruhnya di atas tas. "Manager hyung yang nmengantarku ke sini."

"Benar-benar boleh keluar?"

Kyuhyun yang merentangkan tangannya ke atas untuk memulai pemanasan, melirik sejenak ke arah Donghae. "Uisa-nim bilang aku harus menginap sehari di rumah sakit. Aku rasa ini sudah sehari."

"Kau mengancam uisa-nim?"

Gerakan merentang ke samping tidak menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk melempar death glare pada Eunhyuk. "Appa sudah tahu hari ini aku pasti berlatih bersama hyungdeul. Jadi, tak ada alasan untuk siapapun melarangku check out dari sana."

"Kyuhyunie, kau bukan check out dari hotel. Itu rumah sakit."

"Lalu? Apa bedanya, Kangin hyung?" Kyuhyun kini membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga telapak tangannya dapat menyentuh lantai. Ia melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan lainnya sebelum berdiri menghadap ketujuh namja yang sedari tadi diam menatapnya. "Ayo kita mulai, hyungdeul. Aku sudah siap."

Ketujuh namja di depannya saling berpandangan dengan wajah cemas.

"Kyuhyunie, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu berlatih hari ini." Siwon memberanikan diri melarang magnae keras kepala itu.

"Waeyo? Aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Surat dari Uisa-nim juga ada jika diperlukan. Hyungdeul tidak bisa melarangku." Kyuhyun mulai mempoutkan mulutnya.

"Kami semua juga tidak berlatih hari ini." Sungmin melancarkan senyum manisnya.

"Kami hendak bermain skateboard." Shindong menegaskan.

"Ah, benar! Kami semua sedang malas berlatih, jadi kami hendak bermain skateboard." Ryeowook tertawa lebar sambil menunjuk skateboard yang mereka jejer di salah satu dinding ruangan.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya dengan tampang menyelidik. "Hyungdeul sedang berpura-pura kan?"

Donghae menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ani. Kami sungguh-sungguh."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne." Semua mengangguk.

"Bukan karena aku ikut berlatih?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Semua menggeleng.

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia memandang wajah mereka satu per satu sebelum menghembuskan napas panjang. "Oh ok, aku akan berlatih sendiri. Selamat bermain."

"MWO?!" Ketujuh namja itu berteriak serempak.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik, tepat saat hyungdeul hendak mencegahnya berjalan ke alat pemutar musik. Namja itu memasang wajah sangat kesal. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap penuh selidik, mulutnya mengerucut, dan pipinya yang mulai tirus dikembungkan sedemikian rupa.

"Kalau hyungdeul keberatan aku berlatih sendirian, kita berlatih sama-sama!" tegasnya. "Setelah ini, aku akan berlatih dengan Henry-ah untuk penampilan debutnya. Aku juga harus mempersiapkan wawancara untuk lagu Love Dust tanggal 30 Mei nanti. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar bermain."

Bukan Kyuhyun jika tidak keras kepala. Apapun yang dikatakan ketujuh member yang lain, ia bergeming. Akhirnya, setelah semua yang mereka katakan tidak bisa membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan keinginannya, mereka berlatih seperti yang direncanakan semula.

Meski awal tadi terjadi pertengkaran, latihan mereka dipenuhi canda tawa seperti biasa. Ketika jam makan siang tiba, manager hyung masuk sambil membawa makanan untuk mereka.

"Jjangmyeon!" Kyuhyun bersorak. Ia segera membuka makanan kesukaannya itu. Diambilnya sumpit dan mulai melahapnya dengan cepat.

"Kau ini seperti lama tidak makan jjangmyeon saja," celetuk Ryeowook sambil tertawa kecil. Diambilnya tissue dan bergerak untuk menghapus kotoran di pipi Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun segera mengambil alih tissue tersebut dan mengelap pipinya yang terkena saus jjangmyeon.

"Aku bisa menghapusnya sendiri, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook merasa kecewa. Tanpa berkata apapun namja itu melahap makan siangnya.

Kyuhyun diam-diam melirik ke arah Ryeowook yang tampak muram. Ia merasa bersalah setiap melihat wajah seperti itu pada semua hyungdeul-nya. _Apa-apaan mereka ini? Katanya mau menjalankan 'Proyek Pendewasaan Kyuhyunie', tapi setiap aku tidak menerima pertolongan mereka, mereka tampak kecewa. Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak dewasa? Keinginan sendiri saja mereka tidak tahu…. Tapi kasihan juga hyungdeul, semoga mereka cepat membatalkan proyek aneh ini, sehingga semua bisa kembali seperti semula. Mereka harus membatalkannya sendiri… _

Begitu jatah makan siangnya habis, Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri untuk kembali berlatih. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa limbung. Dengan cepat ia berpegangan pada dinding di dekatnya, berdiam diri sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang muncul. Namun sekelilingnya justru mulai terasa berputar.

"Kyuhyunie, gwenchana?" Siwon bergegas mendekat dan hendak memapahnya duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di ruang latihan.

Tetapi Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung, hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin terlalu cepat bangkit berdiri."

Kyuhyun kembali ikut berlatih bersama yang lain hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Tinggal 1 jam lagi mereka berlatih. Kyuhyun mengelap peluhnya yang semakin deras, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang mulai lemas dengan cara bergurau.

_Tinggal satu jam lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau harus bertahan._

Saat tubuhnya yang sudah lemas menabrak Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menutupinya dengan tawa dan mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk hingga nyaris terjerembab ke lantai. "Hyung, kau ini menghalangi gerakanku saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil tergelak. "DanceKyu butuh ruangan lebih luas untuk bergerak."

Tak ada satu pun yang menanggapi tawa Kyuhyun dengan senyum. Semua mengamati Kyuhyun yang berkeringat sangat banyak. Wajah magnae mereka begitu putih seakan tak ada darah mengalir di bawah kulitnya yang pucat. Eunhyuk bergegas mematikan pemutar musik dan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas. Member yang lain sudah mengerubungi Kyuhyun, merusak formasi yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Kyuhyunie, hentikan saja!" seru Donghae.

"Mwo? Mana bisa begitu? Aku belum menguasai koreo-nya dengan baik!" Kyuhyun mulai merasa kesal. "Acaranya sudah besok, hyung. Apa kalian lupa?"

"Tarianmu sudah bagus." Sungmin mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Benar." Ryeowook mengangguk setuju.

"Kau menari seperti bernyanyi… sangat natural," puji Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk hyung, bukankah kalian tertawa keras saat aku berlatih dance bersama Taeminie dan Henry-ah?"

"Itu benar." Detik berikutnya Shindong menjerit ketika Kangin menepuk keras punggungnya. Ia tersadar saat melihat Kyuhyun. "Maksudku, dancemu sangat imut, Kyuhyunie."

"IMUT?" Kyuhyun merasa shock.

"Lucu, maksudnya lucu." Siwon mencoba meralat.

"Dance itu seharusnya sangat keren!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kalian seperti pelayan restoran saat restauran tutup." Kali ini Donghae yang mengaduh karena Kangin menepuk keras kepalanya.

"MWO?" Kyuhyunie membelalakkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian pipinya menggembung sangat bulat sementara bibirnya mengatup rapat sedikit miring ke salah satu sisi wajahnya. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Pokoknya aku mau berlatih! Titik!" Baru saja Kyuhyun melangkah, tubuhnya limbung. Hampir saja ia jatuh terjerembab jika Siwon dan Sungmin tidak segera menangkapnya. Kyuhyun semakin kesal dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak mau mengikuti kemauannya.

"Cukup, Kyuhyunie! Ini perintah! Kau istirahatlah!" Kali ini Kangin angkat bicara. "Kalau kau masih menganggap kami hyung-mu, kau harus pulang saat ini juga!"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, bersiap melontarkan kata-kata balasan. Biasanya saat seperti ini tak ada yang bisa melawannya. Bahkan Kangin pun tidak pernah menang jika berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Namun wajah hyungdeulnya yang lain membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan minat untuk berdebat. Bahkan mata Ryeowook nyaris tertutup air mata. Ia memberi kode agar Kyuhyun tidak melawan Kangin.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Kyuhyun berbalik, mengambil jaket dan tasnya.

"Kyuhyunie, biar aku antar." Sungmin menawarkan diri.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Kyuhyun menolak. "Aku akan meminta manager hyung mengantarku ke dorm."

Kyuhyun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia keluar dari ruang training dengan langkah pelan, berusaha menetralisir kondisi tubuhnya yang menurun dengan cepat.

_Saya tidak menyarankan Anda untuk langsung beraktifitas Kyuhyun-sshi. Anda harus beristirahat setidaknya satu hari lagi. _

Kata-kata uisa tadi siang membuat Kyuhyun meringis. _Mana mungkin aku tidak berlatih, uisa-nim. Kami hanya tinggal delapan orang saja. Akan sangat menyolok jika aku melakukan gerakan yang salah. Aku tidak mau mempermalukan Super Junior. Aish! Kenapa tubuh ini tidak mau bertahan satu jam lagi saja?_

Kyuhyun tidak menemukan manager hyung di luar. Ia mulai mengenakan topi dan kacamata yang selalu ada di dalam tasnya. Namja itu kembali ke dorm dengan menggunakan taksi.

.

Kyuhyun sampai di dorm dengan wajah lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Mau tak mau ia bersyukur telah mengikuti perintah Kangin, karena tubuhnya benar-benar lemas saat ini. Ia seperti menyeret tubuhnya sendiri untuk tetap bisa melangkah sampai ke kamarnya.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas kasur setelah melempar tasnya dengan sembarangan. Tubuhnya sudah berteriak meminta istirahat sejak perjalanan melelahkan tadi. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk rileks dan mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi sampai saat ini.

_Hyungdeul, mianhe... Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian kecewa... Hyungdeul sendiri yang menginginkan magnae dewasa... Aku hanya ingin hyungdeul membatalkan sendiri rencana itu… Mianhe, hyungdeul, jeongmal mianhe…. _

Kyuhyun pun tertidur dengan topi, jaket dan sepatu masih melekat di tubuhnya.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam ketika Kyuhyun terbangun. Suara berisik di luar memberitahunya bahwa hyungdeul baru saja tiba di dorm. _Kenapa mereka semalam ini?_ Kyuhyun yang penasaran, memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun dan beranjak keluar setelah melepas topi dan jaketnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin melangkah tertatih-tatih menggunakan kruk, dengan kaki kanan yang dibalut hingga ke atas lutut. Hyungdeul yang lain berjalan di belakangnya.

'Hyung ada apa dengan kakimu? Kau tertimpa Shindong hyung saat latihan?'

Biasanya kalimat semacam itu yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan. Lalu mereka satu per satu akan merutuki sang magnae yang memamerkan seringai usilnya. Tapi kini keadaan sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun dengan sigap mengambil kruk Sungmin, mengalungkan salah satu lengan hyungnya itu ke lehernya, merangkul pinggangnya, dan memapah Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa.

"Gwenchana, Sungmin hyung?" Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan semua tatapan aneh yang mengarah kepadanya. Bahkan Sungmin sedikit sedih karena tidak mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'Minimie'. Namun Sungmin tetap tersenyum.

"Gwenchanayo, Kyuhyunie," jawab Sungmin.

Tangannya reflek terulur untuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan mantan teman sekamarnya itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin meski dengan cara yang halus. Kali ini Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya. Sungmin tersadar….apa yang ia lakukan selama ini bukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Hal itu juga membuat dirinya merasa senang dan tenang. Ketika ia tidak bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan cara yang biasa, Sungmin justru merasa khawatir dan kehilangan.

"Sungmin hyung, kau ingin kubuatkan teh hangat?"

Melihat Sungmin dan ketujuh hyungnya yang lain hanya termangu, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak ke dapur. Ryeowook bergegas menyusulnya.

"Jangan membantu, Ryeowookie, aku bisa melakukannya," kata Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

Ryeowook terpaksa kembali ke ruang tengah di mana member yang lain duduk dengan wajah sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

"Hyungdeul, Kyuhyunie menjadi aneh," bisik Ryeowook sambil duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Aku pasti salah lihat…. Aku pasti salah lihat…." Donghae bergumam beberapa kali hingga Eunhyuk menepuk kepalanya.

"Uri magnae benar-benar berubah." Kangin menarik kesimpulan.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menjadi dewasa…"

"Siwonie, kau membuatku was-was," ujar Shindong. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak menyukai Kyuhyunie yang seperti ini…."

"Kita tidak boleh egois." Kata-kata Sungmin membuat mereka tertegun.

"Saat kita ingin memanjakannya, kita memaksa Kyuhyunie yang mandiri untuk menerima semua perlakuan kita. Saat kita mulai lelah dan kesal oleh sikap manjanya, kita berniat memaksanya untuk bersikap dewasa…. Dan kini, saat ternyata dia dewasa tanpa kita perlu memaksanya, kita justru merasa kecewa… Apakah bukan kita yang egois, manja dan kekanak-kanakan?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kyuhyun menyimak pembicaraan mereka dari dalam dapur. Namja itu nyaris tertawa melihat wajah hyungdeulnya yang sangat serius, perpaduan antara sedih, bingung, dan terpukul. Ketika suara poci air terdengar, ia mematikan api dan mulai membuat teh.

Kyuhyun memasukkan daun teh ke dalam poci yang memiliki penyaring itu sebanyak dua sendok, sama seperti yang Ryeowook biasa lakukan. Ia menunggu hingga tiga menit sebelum menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang sudah ia sediakan. Terjadi tumpahan di meja. Kyuhyun bergegas menghapusnya dengan kain lap, sehingga cangkir dan tatakan kecilnya kembali terlihat bersih dan kering. Kyuhyun menatap puas hasil teh buatannya itu.

"Aku memang jenius," puji Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan hati-hati dibawanya teh itu ke ruang tengah dan menyuguhkannya kepada Sungmin. Ketujuh hyung-nya menatap dengan takjub. Mereka tak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa berubah dengan drastis.

"Kyuhyunie, kenapa hanya Sungmin hyung saja yang kau buatkan teh?" protes Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk hyung, kakimu tidak sakit. Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri. Jangan manja, kau bukan anak kecil lagi," celetuk Kyuhyun membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah karena malu. Dancing Machine SJ itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang ketika yang lain justru mentertawakan nasibnya.

Sungmin mengangkat cangkir teh berikut tatakannya perlahan. Ia meniup sebentar sebelum menghirupnya. Namja itu sedikit mengernyit ketika menyadari Kyuhyun lupa menambahkan gula ke dalam teh itu.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Enak?"

Melihat Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan mata berbinar, Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan memaksakan diri meminum teh yang sangat pahit itu. Kyuhyun tampak gembira saat Sungmin meletakkan cangkir teh yang sudah kosong.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunie. Teh buatanmu sangat enak."

"Jeongmal?" Mata Kyuhyun semakin bersinar.

Ryeowook ikut gembira melihat hal itu. "Kyuhyunie, bagaimana kalau mulai besok kau membantuku di dapur?"

"Sebaiknya tidak!"Semua menautkan alis mendengar seruan panik Sungmin. King of Aegyo itu terpaksa menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. "Maksudku, Kyuhyunie baru saja sembuh, dia harus banyak beristirahat."

Sungmin merasa lega ketika semua mengangguk. Kyuhyun sendiri tampak tidak berminat membantu urusan dapur sehingga tidak memprotes kata-katanya. Apalagi ada ahjumma gajeongbu yang memasak setiap hari untuk mereka. Ryeowook hanya memasak karena ia suka memasak.

.

Selesai mandi, semua member kecuali Siwon, kembali berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 untuk makan malam. Lagi-lagi mereka dibuat terkejut oleh Kyuhyun yang dengan nyamannya berbaring di sofa. Itu bukan hal aneh seandainya yang Kyuhyun pegang adalah PSP-nya. Tetapi Kyuhyun memegang buku dan membaca dengan serius.

"Kyuhyunie….kau tidak bermain PSP?"

"Ani, Shindong hyung, aku sedang mengejar thesis." Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Syukurlah kalau semua lancar."

"Belum lancar, Sungmin hyung. Lusa aku harus menghadap. Semoga penerbangan kembali ke Seoul tidak ada kendala… Kalau tidak, aku bisa terlambat menemui Proffesor." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau sudah wisuda S2, apakah kau hendak melanjutkan ke S3?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil lalu, membuat yang lain terkesiap. Donghae yang tadi bertanya, hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kalau kau ambil S3, nanti kau bergelar Doktor!" seru Eunhyuk kaget.

"Doktor Cho. Terdengar bagus," puji Ryeowook tulus.

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun masih menekuni bukunya, meski tak satupun huruf di buku itu yang ia baca. Namja itu sibuk menahan tawa melihat mimik hyungdeul yang sangat lucu. "Cuma Super Junior yang memiliki magnae bergelar Doktor. Bukankah itu bagus? Jika S3 nanti, aku akan meninggalkan kebiasaanku bermain game. Itu hanya membuang waktu. Aku akan mulai mengisi hidupku dengan hal-hal yang lebih berguna."

"Misalnya?"

Pertanyaan Kangin membuat Kyuhyun menurunkan bukunya dengan wajah tidak sabar.

"Aku akan membaca buku-buku."

"Menonton film sejarah."

"Mengikuti berita sosial."

"Aku akan menghadiri seminar-seminar juga."

Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari Kyuhyun, membuat wajah hyungdeulnya bertambah pucat dari kalimat ke kalimat selanjutnya. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan betapa suasana dorm akan sangat suram tanpa evil magnae mereka. Mereka harus membiasakan diri dengan scholar magnae.

Kyuhyun merubah posisi tubuhnya ke posisi duduk, lalu memandang hyungdeulnya dengan wajah serius.

"Tenanglah, hyungdeul, aku akan memberi pelajaran gratis untuk kalian. Aku ingin kita semua memiliki kepribadian dan pemikiran yang luas. Super Junior akan merubah imagenya menjadi idola yang berwawasan global. Serahkan hal itu kepadaku."

"MWO?!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Whoa! Ternyata bukan cuma mahasiswa dan pelajar yang harus berwawasan global.

Super Junior bakal jadi idola yang berwawasan global!

Kebayang nggak, chingudeul?  
Wkwkwkwk

Mianhe, lagi-lagi ff gaje ini terpaksa bersambung  
(*jitak author)  
Padahal author sempat nge-blank lho untuk meneruskannya,

eh, sekarang malah kebanyakan ide sampai memanjang lagi kkkkk  
Kamsahamnida buat Tarra yang udah membantu menyumbangkan ide

Saluran buntunya jadi lancar lagi hehehe  
Semoga tidak kapok, arra?  
Buat semua yang membaca dan mereview, gomawo

Mianhe author belum membalas review yang masuk  
nunggu lama lagi untuk sampai di rumah

.

Buat yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini…

Add saja fb author :

www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154

.

Kamsahamnida


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : MY PRECIOUS -**** Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop - **** Chapter 8**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook dan Kibum **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Apa yang terjadi, ketika kebersamaan yang Kyuhyun harapkan menjadi sangat mengecewakan?

.

.

**MY PRECIOUS**

**Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop**

**Chapter 8**

.

.

Kyuhyun yang kembali ke kamarnya dengan alasan hendak mengambil buku, tertawa sekeras-kerasnya di balik selimut setelah menyetel lagu klasik dengan volume besar. Ia nyaris tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika memberi hyungdeul pukulan terakhir. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menganga lebar; Ryeowook dan Sungmin meringis ngeri; Shindong dan Kangin hanya bisa menepuk dada mereka yang mendadak terasa sesak.

"Ayolah, hyungdeul, lekas batalkan niat kalian itu… Kalau tidak, aku akan memberi kalian pelajaran lebih dari ini," gumam Kyuhyun sambil tergelak mengingat raut keenam hyungdeulnya tadi.

.

Di ruang tengah, keenam namja yang baru saja dibuat shock oleh magnae-nya, saling berpandangan dengan cemas.

"Kita harus bertindak cepat!" seru Donghae. "Aku tidak mau menjadi idola yang berwawasan… berwawasan apa itu tadi?"

"GLOBAL!" seru yang lain serempak.

"Hyungdeul, aku serahkan semuanya kepada kalian," kata Ryeowook sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Ya! Wookie! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya seperti itu!" tegur Eunhyuk.

"Dia akan menjadi DJ di SUKIRA." Kangin mengingatkan.

"Mianhe, Wookie," kata Eunhyuk sambil meringis. Ryeowook tersenyum menenangkan dan beranjak pergi.

"Aigoo…saat-saat seperti ini aku menjadi kangen dengan Teuki hyung. Ia selalu hafal jadwal kita." Shindong menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Sebaiknya kita telepon Teuki hyung. Mungkin dia bisa memberikan saran."

"Aniyo, Kangin hyung," kata Sungmin sambil menggeleng. "Kita tidak bisa menelepon Teuki hyung. Dia berada di atas level 4… Kita tidak bisa meneleponnya seenaknya."

"Tinggal dua orang yang bisa kita hubungi di jam seperti sekarang." Eunhyuk menimbang. "Kalian pilih yang mana? Heechul hyung, atau Yesung hyung?"

"Yesung hyung!" seru yang lain serempak.

"Kenapa bukan Heechul hyung?"

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin menelepon Heechul hyung?"

Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk meringis.

Eunhyuk kemudian menelepon Yesung diam-diam di dalam kamarnya. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun muncul dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Namja itu menunggu cukup lama sebelum mendengar suara Yesung di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo." Suara berat itu membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

"Yeoboseyo," sahut Eunhyuk tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "Hyung, dowajuseyo… Uri magnae benar-benar dewasa! Tapi Kyuhyunie jadi aneh…."

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah dia menjadi mirip denganku?"

"Aigoo…Yesung hyung, aku serius."

"Ya! Hyukkie, kau pikir aku tidak serius?!"

Eunhyuk nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri mendengar nada protes dari Yesung. Ia tahu, pasti akan begini jadinya jika menelepon Yesung. "Hyung, kami sama sekali tidak bisa menjaganya kalau seperti ini. Kyuhyunie baru keluar rumah sakit, tapi memaksa berlatih padahal kondisinya sudah lemah…"

"Bukankah dia selalu begitu?"

"Dia tidak mau diantar pulang…"

"Itu berbahaya… Tapi dia sampai kan? Jadi tidak masalah."

"Dan kini dia tidak bermain PSP!" seru Eunhyuk putus asa.

"…..Itu baru aneh."

Eunhyuk nyaris berteriak kegirangan ketika suara Yesung terdengar berbeda. Ia tahu, itu artinya dia bisa mengandalkan Yesung. "Dia bahkan berniat menjadikan kami menjadi berwawasan global, hyung. Kau harus mencegahnya! Ini demi Super Junior!"

"Apa itu berwawasan global? Dia tidak menyuruh kita mengerjakan soal matematika bukan?"

"Hyung!"

"Hyukie, tenanglah sebentar." Suara berwibawa Yesung kembali muncul. "Tidak main PSP? ….Ini sangat berbahaya. Kyuhyunie tidak mungkin berpisah dengan game…"

Untuk beberapa lama tak ada suara apapun dari seberang sana. Eunhyuk terpaksa menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ah, ajak dia main hide and seek!" usul Yesung. "Dia suka bermain itu."

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk pucat pasi. "Ani, aku tidak mau pantatku ditendang begitu dia menemukan tempatku bersembunyi."

"Sembunyilah di kamar mandi."

"Lalu Kyuhyunie akan mengunciku di sana?"

Yesung tersenyum ketika Eunhyuk mengingatkan dia akan nasib Leeteuk. "Siapa tahu kalau bermain petak umpet, dia menjadi normal kembali. Kau harus mencobanya. Setidaknya hal itu membuat Teukie hyung bisa akrab dengan Kyuhyunie."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mengingat Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk terkejut dengan pilihannya yang tak terduga. Waktu itu Leeteuk berusaha agar Kyuhyun yang pendiam bisa lebih berbaur dengan mereka, meski di awal Kyuhyun masuk, mereka memang menyulitkan magnae mereka itu. Leeteuk sangat terkejut ketika menawarkan bermain dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk bermain petak umpet. Padahal mereka sudah menyiapkan kartu dan catur untuk bermain.

"Baiklah, akan aku coba." Akhirnya Eunhyuk menyanggupi. Ketika ia mengatakan usul Yesung kepada yang lain, tanpa sadar mereka memegang bagian belakang tubuh mereka. Masih jelas di benak mereka kebiasaan Kyuhyun untuk menendang pantat member yang ketahuan tempat persembunyiannya.

"Demi uri magnae dan Super Junior," kata Eunhyuk mengingatkan. Akhirnya mereka mengangguk pasrah.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Ia membaca buku tebal yang lain. Eunhyuk mendekat dan duduk di sisi Kyuhyun sehingga sang magnae berada di tengah-tengah sofa. "Kyuhyunie, apa kau tidak merasa bosan? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

"Aku ingin membaca." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain hide and seek...kau suka bukan?"

Kyuhyun menurunkan bukunya dan memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Itu permainan anak-anak. Mana ada orang dewasa yang bermain itu?"

Eunhyuk memandang yang lain dengan putus asa. Semua hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, tak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan magnaenya. Mereka kembali terdiam melihat kyuhyun serius membaca. Kyuhyun yang merasa risih diperhatikan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ada yang salah denganku, hyungdeul?"

"Kyuhyunie, kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Aneh apa, Donghae hyung?"

"Kau…kau menjadi dewasa," ujar Shindong pelan, membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Aku hanya berlaku sewajarnya." Kyuhyun menutup buku di tangannya. "Sudah saatnya aku menjadi magnae yang bertanggung jawab dan tidak tergantung pada hyungdeul-nya. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

"Ah, itu memang bagus," kata Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa meringis ketika yang lain melempar pandangan protes kepadanya. Tapi ia juga mengangkat bahu, memberi kode bahwa mereka harus bisa menerima keputusan Kyuhyun meski itu sulit.

Bunyi bel membuat semua memandang ke arah pintu.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" tanya Kangin. Namja itu berjalan ke pintu untuk melihat tamu mereka. Ia langsung bergegas membuka pintu begitu tahu siapa yang datang melalui kamera mini.

"Siwonie, mengapa kau menekan bel?" Namja itu langsung terdiam ketika tahu alasan Siwon tidak bisa menekan password pintu dorm.

Siwon masuk sambil membawa sebuah kotak dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mendesak Eunhyuk sehingga namja itu terpaksa bangun dan Siwon bisa duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu berwajah murung tanpa berkata apapun. Sesekali ia mengelus kotak yang ada di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun mau tak mau menoleh dan menautkan alisnya. Kotak itu besar dan terlihat sangat mahal.

"Apa itu, Siwon hyung? Stempel buatan Andy Lau untukmu?"

"Ani... Kau kan sudah pernah melihat kotak itu. Lebih kecil dari yang ini… Aku baru saja membeli kotak ini untuk barang berhargaku yang lain. Kotaknya besar karena isinya pun banyak…" Siwon lalu membukanya. Member yang lain segera mengerubungi mereka berdua.

"Magnet kulkas?" Donghae meragukan penglihatannya.

"Ne, itu magnet kulkas." Eunhyuk membenarkan.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat magnet-magnet kulkas yang ia berikan untuk Siwon ada di dalam kotak, tertata dengan rapi dalam balutan beludru yang lembut. "Hyung, apa-apaan ini? Mana ada yang menyimpan magnet kulkas di dalam kotak semahal ini?!"

"Tapi ini barang berhargaku sekarang," cetus Siwon berkeras.

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak akan mendapatkannya lagi dari magnae kesayanganku…"

Siwon terlihat sangat sedih ketika mengingat akan hal itu.

Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit goyah.

"Hyung, bukankah kau pernah bilang, setiap kau melihat magnet itu di kulkas, kau merasa bersemangat? Kembalikan saja semuanya ke tempat semula."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membelikannya lagi dan lagi untukmu," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jeongmal?" Mata Siwon berbinar.

"Ne."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum ketika Siwon bersorak dan memeluknya dengan gembira.

"Kyuhyunie, kau harus berjanji… Kau benar-benar akan membelikannya lagi untukku!"

"Aku berjanji." Kyuhyun balas memeluk Siwon seperti appa yang sedang menenangkan anaknya, membuat hyungdeul-nya yang lain tersenyum iri. Mereka semua mengerubungi Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun merasa sesak. "Ya! Hyungdeul! Ruangan ini masih sangat luas, mengapa kalian mendesakku?!"

"Aigoo…Kangin hyung! Jangan mengenai kaki Minimie!" Kyuhyun menjadi panik saat teringat kaki Sungmin. Ia mendorong Kangin yang berada di dekat Sungmin dengan keras. Baru saja Kyuhyun merasa lega, Sungmin sudah memeluknya sehingga magnae Super Junior itu nyaris tercekik oleh Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Hyungdeul! Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun meronta sehingga keenam namja itu memberinya sedikit ruang, meski mereka masih merapat. Shindong dan Kangin berdiri di belakang sofa, sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk di lantai bersandar pada sofa yang duduki Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon. Sungmin tersenyum lebar karena Kyuhyun kembali memanggilnya 'Minimie', sama lebarnya dengan senyum Siwon.

"E…Kyuhyunie, aku juga mau kau panggil Hyukhyuk lagi," kata Eunhyuk. "Mianhe kalau permintaanku aneh, tapi aku sungguh senang kau memanggilku secara khusus seperti itu. Jebal, Kyuhyunie, kau mau kan?"

Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk beberapa saat. "Tapi, hyung, kau pernah bilang di radio bahwa aku orang yang mengerikan. Kau juga pernah bilang bahwa aku magnae yang selalu membuat masalah, tidak seperti magnae grup lain yang berlaku manis kepada hyungnya. Bukankah kau ingin aku memperlakukan kalian lebih baik?"

Eunhyuk meringis mendengar serangan Kyuhyun, apalagi lima pasang mata memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Namja itu menggeleng dengan cepat. "Kau salah paham, Kyuhyunie. Kau memang sering membuat masalah dan tidak berlaku manis. Tapi kau uri magnae yang sangat berharga bagiku… Nae sarang geumjiokyeop…"

Kyuhyun merasa terharu mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk, namun ia tidak mau menerimanya begitu saja. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya selama ini.

"Tapi Eunhyuk hyung, di awal, kau tampak tidak senang aku menjadi MC Radio Star. Eunhyuk hyung menginginkan posisi itu juga bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku menginginkannya!" aku Eunhyuk tegas, membuat yang lain terkesiap. "Itu sudah jelas. Siapa yang tidak ingin? Pihak SM bertanya mengapa pihak Radio Star justru memintamu. Mereka mencoba menawarkan yang lain termasuk aku. Tapi kemudian kau mendengar hal itu dan bertanya mengapa kau tidak diijinkan mencobanya. Akhirnya pihak SM mengijinkanmu menjadi MC Radio Star."

Semua terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan.

"Tapi… aku bilang kau mengerikan bukan karena hal itu! Aku mencemaskanmu!" Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun, berharap sang magnae mempercayainya. "Heechul hyung meraih posisi itu setelah malang-melintang di dunia yang serupa. Kau baru pertama kali dan langsung menempati posisi di Radio Star. Itu sangat mengerikan bagiku. Sekali saja kau jatuh dalam masa-masa awal, kau tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi sebagai seorang MC…"

"Jadi, karena itu Eunhyuk hyung bilang aku mengerikan?" Suara Kyuhyun melembut. Ia mulai bisa menangkap maksud kata-kata Eunhyuk.

"Ne. Aku tak mau kau mengalami hal itu. Aku tahu kau orang yang memiliki banyak mimpi dan berusaha untuk mewujudkannya. Karena itu aku ingin kau…. Kyuhyunie?"

Eunhyuk tertegun ketika Kyuhyun berlutut di dekatnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk. "Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku, hyung. Jangan cemas, aku memiliki kalian semua. Aku akan terbang setinggi mungkin karena kalian ada bersamaku. Aku tidak takut apapun karena aku memiliki kalian. Aku sungguh beruntung."

Eunhyuk tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia balas memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat. "Aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi seperti saat itu… Kau selalu membuatku cemas, padahal aku selalu berharap kau bisa lebih tenang dan manis… Kyuhyunie, mianhe…. Aku menyukaimu seperti apapun dirimu. Kalau kau ingin bersikap dewasa, aku akan menerimanya meski sulit…"

Kyuhyun membiarkan Eunhyuk menangis beberapa saat. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara saat itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendorong Eunhyuk menjauh dan menghapus air mata di wajah hyungnya itu. "Aku rasa, aku senang menjadi magnae yang dimanja hyungdeulnya," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Hyukhyuk, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tentu tidak!" Eunhyuk langsung merangkul Kyuhyun kembali dengan senang.

Tanpa sadar keduanya menimpa Sungmin yang langsung menjerit kesakitan. Suasana pun sempat heboh karena mereka berusaha menghilangkan sakit di kaki kanan Sungmin.

"Ah, syukurlah semua kembali normal," kata Sungmin masih sambil meringis. "Kalau Wookie ada, pasti dia langsung ke dapur untuk memasak…"

"Ada yang memanggilku?" Ryeowook muncul dengan tangan penuh kantung belanja. Di belakangnya tampak Henry dan Zhoumi. Semua serempak memeluk mereka setelah keduanya meletakkan belanjaan lainnya di meja makan. Sungmin tersenyum ketika Zhoumi dan Henry memeluknya yang hanya bisa melihat sambil duduk di sofa.

Ryeowook membuka dus besar yang Zhoumi bawa tadi. Sebuah kue tart berukuran besar. Ia membawanya ke meja ruang tengah.

"Sepertinya kita datang terlambat, Henry-ah… Masalah sudah selesai," ujar Zhoumi saat melihat Kyuhyun tidak menolak Ryeowook yang menyuapinya sebuah strawberry.

"Aku selalu percaya hyungdeul akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik." Ryeowook kembali mengambil sebuah strawberry. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak menolak dan memakannya. "Karena itu aku mengajak Henry-ah dan Zhoumi-ah berbelanja. Apalagi mereka tidak ada kegiatan lain."

"Henry-ah, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa berlatih hari ini. Apakah kau sudah membaik?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk kembali di sebelah Sungmin.

"Lumayan, hyung." Henry tersenyum lebar. Ia teringat saat menerima SMS dari beberapa member Super Junior tadi siang. Mereka meminta Henry berpura-pura tidak enak badan untuk membatalkan latihan.

"Sungmin hyung, bagaimana kakimu?"

"Hanya ligamenku tertarik, Zhoumi-ah, jangan khawatir."

"Syukurlah, penampakannya mengerikan." Henry meringis saat melihat kaki Sungmin yang dibalut hingga ke lutut.

"Ini supaya tidak banyak bergerak. Tiga hari lagi aku akan melakukan check up ke euisa-nim." Sungmin tersenyum menenangkan. Tangannya merangkul Kyuhyun yang duduk di antara dirinya dan Siwon. "Aku justru mengkhawatirkan kondisimu, Kyuhyunie."

"Aku ini sehat, hyung. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, saking sehatnya, sampai tidak melepas sepatu." Siwon menjentik pelan hidung Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kaki magnae-nya yang masih mengenakan sepatu dan belum berganti pakaian.

"Ya! Siwon hyung! Bagaimana kalau hidungku rusak?!"

"Kalau rusak, kau dikira punya hidung palsu nanti," celetuk Shindong sambil tertawa. Mereka masih ingat Heechul maupun Kyuhyun pernah diduga memiliki hidung palsu sehingga keduanya sempat membuktikan keaslian hidung mereka. "Kim Kyuhyun, kenapa kau banyak sekali kesamaan dengan Kim Heechul? Jangan-jangan kalian benar-benar bersaudara."

"Ne, waktu bayi, entah siapa yang tertukar." Donghae menyambung.

"Atau, jangan-jangan keduanya tertukar semua, dan marga asli mereka adalah Park!" seru Henry penuh semangat. Semua tertawa ketika Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku rasa itu benar… Heechul hyung dan Kyuhyunie hanya takut pada Teuki hyung." Ucapan Zhoumi membuat semua tertawa sementara Kyuhyun membentuk wajah kesal dengan mulutnya.

"Aigoo, Kyuhyunie, bagaimana kalau mukamu berkeriput?" Eunhyuk segera mengurut garis mulut Kyuhyun dengan serius sementara yang lain tergelak melihat mata Kyuhyun yang membelalak protes. Tapi ia tidak melawan saat Eunhyuk terus mengurut pipinya.

Sementara yang lain masih sibuk tertawa, Ryeowook memasang banyak sekali lilin di atas kue. Zhoumi beranjak ke meja makan untuk membuka beberapa bungkus makanan yang tadi mereka bawa. Shindong dan Kangin segera membantunya. Henry, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghitung lilin yang Ryeowook tancapkan. Akhirnya ketiga namja itu menyerah karena hampir seluruh bagian atas kue itu tertutup batang lilin. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya duduk memperhatikan.

"Wookie, kenapa lilinnya banyak sekali?" tanya Siwon saat membantu menyalakan lilin dengan fire stick.

"Aku hanya ingin merayakan kebersamaan kita. Tidak peduli tanggalnya, tapi hari ini Super Junior bertambah sehari lagi usianya. Bukankah menyenangkan kita semua masih berkumpul bersama di sini? Bahkan dengan Zhoumi-ah dan juga Henry-ah. Keluarga kita bisa bertahan sampai sekarang…ini hal yang patut dirayakan."

Ryeowook tertegun ketika kesembilan namja yang lain tampak termenung.

"Aku merindukan Kibumie…" gumam Siwon.

"Ne…. Aku juga merindukan Teuki hyung dan Yesung hyung." Eunhyuk tercekat.

"Heechul hyung juga." Shindong tersenyum. "Aku merindukan tingkah anehnya…"

"Kita kan sering bertemu Hecchul hy… APPO!" Donghae meringis karena Kangin menjitak kepalanya.

"Aku merindukan Hankyung hyung…"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat semua menoleh ke arah sang magnae yang diam-diam menghapus air matanya. Sungmin dan Siwon langsung merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Seperti kata Yesung hyung, dia percaya bahwa suatu saat kita akan berkumpul lagi. Kau juga harus percaya hal itu, Kyuhyunie."

"Aku percaya, Minimie, tapi…."

"Sudah, jangan bersedih! Kita rayakan hari ini dengan senang, setidaknya karena uri magnae kembali normal." Kangin tertawa bahagia, namun sedetik kemudian suara tawanya terputus oleh lemparan bantal sofa oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kangin hyung, aku tidak mau tahu, tanggal 27 nanti kalian harus merayakan ulang tahun debutku!"

"Mwo?"

Semua berteriak hingga Kyuhyun terpaksa menutup telinganya.

"Tapi, aku sudah memberi hadiah skateboard kepada kalian semua," protes Shindong.

"Aku sudah membeli banyak makanan," ujar Ryeowook pucat pasi.

"Kakiku sedang sakit," keluh Sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

"Kyuhyunie, aku baru saja mengirim uang ke Mokpo untuk nae eomma," kata Donghae sambil meringis.

"Ne, aku juga begitu. Aku baru saja mengirim semua sisa uangku kepada nae eomma." Eunhyuk ikut menggelengkan kepala.

"Kyuhyunie, hyung baru saja keluar wamil…. Belum punya banyak simpanan." Kangin meringis meminta pengertian.

"Aku ada acara hari itu." Zhoumi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sama dengan Zhoumi hyung." Henry tidak tahu harus membuat alasan apa.

Kyuhyun terdiam memandang mereka satu per satu. Ia sengaja tidak bertanya kepada Siwon, padahal namja itu sudah bersiap mengatakan 'baik' pada apapun yang akan Kyuhyun minta. Hal itu akan merusak rencana Kyuhyun.

"Ah, mianhe, hyungdeul, Henry-ah… Lagi-lagi aku bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menjadi dewasa. Aku bisa mengerti keadaan kalian."

"ANDWAE!" Henry dan Zhoumi hanya bisa saling memandang ketika ketujuh namja lainnya berteriak. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat hyungdeul dengan panik menjanjikannya berbagai macam hadiah untuk membujuknya agar tidak kembali menjadi dewasa.

"Ah, aku tak perlu hadiah. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bermain hide and seek saja?" Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirknya.

"Mwo?" Serempak keenam member Super Junior berlari pontang panting masuk ke dalam kamar terdekat dan mengunci pintunya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat hal itu.

Sungmin mengambil bantal sofa dan menimpuk Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Kau ini… Selalu saja mempermainkan hyungdeulmu," tegur Sungmin meski senyum tidak meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Mereka kenapa, hyung?" Henry sedikit kebingungan sementara Zhoumi tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingat Heechul hyung bercerita kalau hide and seek Kyuhyunie sangat menakutkan."

"Ah, biarkan mereka mengunci diri di kamar." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduk. Ia menarik Sungmin berdiri untuk memapahnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar, hyung."

"Ah, Henry, kau tidur bersamaku saja. Biar Zhoumi bersama Kyuhyunie."

"Hyung, kakimu sedang sakit, bagaimana jika tersepak?" Kyuhyun tidak setuju.

"Kyuhyun hyung benar, biar aku bersama Kyuhyun hyung dan Zhoumi hyung saja."

"Ah, baiklah." Sungmin mengalah.

Setelah memastikan Sungmin berbaring dengan nyaman, Kyuhyun mengajak Henry dan Zhoumi ke kamarnya. Meski tidak serapih Sungmin, kamar itu cukup bersih. Kyuhyun membuka salah satu lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah kasur lipat yang ia gunakan saat naik gunung. Ia menggelar kasur itu, melapisinya dengan bed cover.

Zhoumi dan Henry duduk di tepi kasur sambil memperhatikan seisi kamar. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengijinkan kamarnya diliput meski saat itu masih sekamar dengan Sungmin. Saat sendiri pun, ia selalu mengunci kamarnya. Tidak terlalu banyak barang karena Kyuhyun masih meninggalkan sebagian barangnya di kamar Sungmin yang jauh lebih luas.

"Kyuhyunie, tenda biru itu milikmu?" tanya Zhoumi yang langsung disikut oleh Henry. Namja tinggi semampai itu langsung tersadar. "Ah, mianhe, Kyuhyunie. Aku…."

"Tidak apa, hyung. " Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia ikut duduk di tepi kasur bersama mereka. Ia memandang tenda biru yang dilipat dan tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari. "Itu bukan kenangan buruk, itu sudah menjadi kenangan manis sekarang. Aku sangat menyayangi tenda itu."

Zhoumi tersenyum lega. Henry menghembuskan napas hingga pipinya membulat.

"Kalian sendiri,… apakah masih bisa bertahan bersama kami?"

Kedua namja itu menoleh dengan heran, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati mata Kyuhyun tampak sangat bersedih. "Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe… Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian… Saat memakai kaos bertuliskan 13 kemarin, itu bukan berarti aku menolak kalian berdua. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku adalah member ke-13. Itu pertama kalinya Super Junior konser di sana. Aku ingin membawa Hankyung hyung dan Kibum hyung bersamaku…"

"Kyuhyunie…." Zhoumi langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat sementara namja yang lebih muda darinya itu memeluknya sambil menangis tanpa suara. Henry berdiri, melangkah ke dekat Kyuhyun, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Uljima, Kyuhyun hyung… Kami berdua tahu dan mengerti. Kita tidak bersama hanya sehari dua hari. Kita sudah saling memahami bukan?"

"Sepertinya Kyuhyunie sedang tidak enak badan hingga berpikir yang bukan-bukan," celetuk Zhoumi.

Zhoumi dan Henry tertawa ketika Kyuhyun melepas pelukan dan mempoutkan mulutnya. Zhoumi kembali menarik Kyuhyun dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Jangan berpikir begitu. Kami tahu apa yang kami hadapi saat masuk ke tengah kalian. Pengakuan dari kalian adalah kekuatan kami. Masih ada orang-orang yang juga mendukung kami. Jadi jangan khawatir, arra?"

Zhoumi menarik Kyuhyun berdiri, kemudian memaksa namja itu berbaring. Kyuhyun protes namun Zhoumi kembali menekan tubuhnya agar berbaring. Henry naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring di sisi yang lain. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kepada satu lengan, sementara lengan yang satu menepuk-nepuk Kyuhyun seperti menidurkan dongsaeng-nya. Henry dan Zhoumi tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun menolak perlakuan mereka.

"Tidur!" Zhoumi kembali menekan Kyuhyun yang hendak bangun. Meski dia tersenyum, matanya berkilat berbahaya.

"Hyung, aura menakutkanmu muncul kembali," protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan semakin mengerikan jika kau tidak menurut, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah ketika Zhoumi menyelimutinya, sementara Henry masih tersenyum usil sambil menepuk-nepuknya.

"Henry-ah, aku ini hyungmu." Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Ne, aku tahu." Henry mengangguk tanpa merubah apapun.

Zhoumi tertawa ketika Kyuhyun mendengus dengan raut lucu. "Kyuhyunie, seseorang mengatakan padaku bagaimana seorang idola harus bersikap. Super Junior, kalian selalu melakukan hal itu. Karena itulah aku dan Henry-ah melakukannya juga tanpa ragu. Karena itu bukan hal yang manis di mulut saja... Kalian sudah melakukannya sampai saat ini."

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung sementara Henry tersenyum mengerti.

"Orang itu berkata… Seorang idola tidak bisa dan tidak boleh menoleh ke belakang. Meski pun saat itu punggung mereka ditikam, dilukai, bahkan dipotong sekalipun, mereka tetap harus memandang ke depan dan menatap fans mereka dengan senyum. Mereka tidak boleh membuat fans mereka khawatir dan menangis." Zhoumi tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring dan menatapnya.

"Eunhyuk hyung mengajarkan hal itu pada kami… Dan kami melihat kalian semua melakukannya. Apapun yang kalian rasakan, sesedih dan sesakit apapun, kalian selalu tersenyum kepada fans yang mendukung kalian. Bahkan saat mereka menyakiti kalian dengan cara melindungi yang salah, kalian tetap tersenyum dan bersabar. Aku dan Henry memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Bukankah kita satu keluarga?"

"Tentu saja. Kita ini satu keluarga." Kyuhyun bangun, menarik Zhoumi dan Henry ke dalam pelukannya. "Kita satu keluarga, tak ada yang akan menyangkal hal itu."

Kali ini Kyuhyun berbaring tanpa disuruh. Ia menarik selimutnya dengan mata yang sudah sangat berat. Henry bersiap tidur di sebelah Kyuhyun sementara Zhoumi tidur di kasur lipat. Ia beralasan Kyuhyun sedang sakit dan Henry sedang persiapan debut ketika kedua dongsaeng-nya memaksanya untuk tidur di atas kasur.

"Henry-ah…hyungdeul bilang kita seperti pelayan restauran saat restauran tutup…"

"MWO?!" Henry terkejut sementara Zhoumi sibuk menahan tawa mendengar Kyuhyun yang bergumam sebelum tertidur pulas.

.

.

26 Mei 2013

Rombongan Super Junior siang itu berangkat ke Busan dengan perasaan lega dan senang. Tak ada lagi masalah yang menghimpit mereka. Bahkan Sungmin yang cedera, tampak ceria hari itu, sama seperti yang lain. Ada sedikit masalah ketika Sungmin yang cedera harus berjalan cukup jauh ke pesawat terbang. Namun semua terlewati dengan baik.

"Kyuhyunie…."

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin menoleh. Ia sedang bersiap menonton film yang disediakan di pesawat.

"Bolehkah hyung tahu apa yang kau lakukan malam itu?"

"Malam yang mana?" Kyuhyun menautkan kening. "Minimie, kau jangan membuatku bingung."

"Malam 23 Mei tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Kyuhyun tertegun dan memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

Acara di Busan berjalan lancar. Meski Sungmin terpaksa bernyanyi sambil duduk di sisi panggung selama member yang lain melakukan dance, semua berlangsung tanpa halangan. Mereka benar-benar lelah saat acara berakhir.

Di Hotel Lotte, Super Junior menempati empat buah kamar. Kyuhyun yang sekamar dengan Sungmin, tidak menyadari hyung-nya itu menghilang saat mereka selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Namja itu sibuk dengan gamenya. Ia sangat menyukai hotel Lotte karena semua kamar mendapat akses LAN dan WIFI gratis. Ia tidak mempedulikan fasilitas gym, kasino, kolam renang dan SPA. Baginya bisa bermain game sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ia begitu serius sehingga tidak menyadari Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamar dengan kunci pemberian Sungmin. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun asyik bermain game. Sesuatu yang sudah biasa mereka lihat selama beberapa tahun ini. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan merindukan hal sepele itu ketika Kyuhyun menjadi dewasa kemarin.

"Kyuhyunie, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar." Eunhyuk menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun untuk meminta perhatiannya.

"Aku lelah, Hyukhyuk, besok saja." Kyuhyun masih saja memandang laptopnya, sesekali berteriak senang dan kesal. Ia tidak pernah diam jika bermain. Mulutnya selalu saja mengeluarkan suara-suara lucu yang membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Kalau hyungdeul mau ke pantai Gwanggalii, pantai Haeundae, ataupun BEXCO, aku tidak ikut."

Kyuhyun mendecak senang ketika ia memasuki level selanjutnya.

"Jebal, Kyuhyunie, hyung mohon, kau ikutlah denganku." Eunhyuk mengguncang Kyuhyun lebih keras. "Yang lain sudah menunggu di luar. Kau tidak mau mereka mati kedinginan bukan?"

"Ck, kalian tinggal masuk saja ke dalam hotel. Aku tidak ikut." Kyuhyun tidak menoleh, tetap asyik dengan gamenya.

"Sungmin hyung kakinya pasti sakit sekali…. Ia menunggu bersama yang lain sejak memintaku memanggilmu."

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun menoleh sambil melempar death glare. "Ya! Hyukhyuk pabo! Mengapa kau biarkan Minimie menunggu lama?"

Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Kyuhyun sambil tertawa lebar. "Magnae kurang ajar. Bukankah kau yang membuat kami semua menunggu lama? Cepatlah!"

Dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri. Ia sedikit protes saat Eunhyuk memaksanya mengenakan jaket.

"Diamlah, kau harus menurut kata-kata hyungmu malam ini," gumam Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. "Kyuhyunie, apakah aku sudah melakukan tugas Teuki hyung dengan baik?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar nada getir dalam suara Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu hyungnya. "Eunhyuk hyung sudah melakukan bagianmu dengan baik."

"Teuki hyung akan menuntut tanggung jawabku jika Super Junior memudar selama dia wamil." Eunhyuk meremas tangannya dengan gelisah. "Aku takut hal itu terjadi."

"Tidak akan!"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang mantap itu membuat Eunhyuk menautkan keningnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kita akan menjaga Super Junior bersama-sama, Hyukhyuk. Kau tidak sendirian. Apa Hyukhyuk tidak bisa melihat semua usaha kami?"

Eunhyuk teringat Kangin yang selalu menyemangati di ruang ganti; Heechul yang sesekali ke dorm untuk mengecek keadaan mereka; Leeteuk yang tetap memantau jadwal Super Junior; Yesung yang berusaha agar mereka tidak mencemaskannya; Kyuhyun, Shindong dan Sungmin yang tidak fit namun tetap menjalani jadwal; Ryeowook yang berusaha keras di SUKIRA agar radio mereka tetap menarik; Donghae, Siwon dan dirinya sendiri yang sering membuat rencana untuk penampilan Super Junior. Semua itu membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum lega.

"Ah, mianhe, kali ini aku yang membuat mereka menunggu." Eunhyuk tertawa. "Ayo, Kyuhyunie, kita segera ke sana sebelum mereka semua membeku."

Meski tak tahu apa yang menjadi tujuan hyungdeul, Kyuhyun mengikuti Eunhyuk ke dalam lift. Ia keheranan ketika hyungnya itu menekan lantai teratas. Mereka masih menaiki sebuah anak tangga lagi sebelum mencapai atap hotel.

"Hyung, kau yakin semua menunggu di sini?" Kyuhyun merapatkan jaketnya ketika pintu terbuka dan angin musim semi yang dingin menerpanya.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Ia mempersilahkan Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu dan mendorongnya agar terus berjalan maju.

"CHUKKAE, CHO KYUHYUN! Kau resmi menjadi bagian dari Super Junior hari ini!"

Seruan itu membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Malam itu hawa dingin musim semi cukup menusuk tulang, tetapi keenam hyungdeulnya berada di atap hotel dengan mantel tebal, bertepuk tangan menyambutnya. Eunhyuk mendorong Kyuhyun untuk kembali berjalan maju.

"Kyuhyunie, kami akan merayakan semuanya untuk menghapus kenangan buruk debutmu 7 tahun lalu. Meski tidak lengkap, maukah kau melakukannya?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika melihat wajah sang magnae memerah. Kyuhyun hanya sanggup mengangguk sambil berjalan maju. Sungmin yang berdiri sambil bersandar pada Shindong, mengamit lengan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"Kyuhyunie, ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu." Kangin menyodorkan HP nya kepada Kyuhyun. "Dia meminta ijin menelepon dengan susah payah. Waktunya hanya sebentar…"

Kyuhyun memandang Kangin dengan ragu, lalu mendekatkan HP itu ke telinganya.

"Kyuhyunie, kami menunggumu." Air mata Kyuhyun akhirnya jatuh saat mendengar suara sang leader yang begitu lembut dan hangat. "Selamat untuk bergabungnya kau bersama kami, uri magnae. Mari kita bersulang untuk Super Junior juga."

"SUPER JUNIOR? Ck! Sampai kapan kita menjadi Junior?" Suara khas Heechul terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak. Semua tertawa melihat wajah terkejutnya. Sadarlah dia, HP itu di setting ke dalam mode konferensi.

"Chukae buat kita semua." Suara Leeteuk kembali terdengar, mengucapkan kata-kata bagian Hankyung. Mata Kyuhyun langsung mencari Sungmin. King of Aegyo itu tengah tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

"Hyun-ah, kau harus belajar berbicara di depan kamera. Lain kali, aku takkan menolongmu lagi." Kangin tertawa lebar, dan memeluk magnae mereka yang hanya bisa berdiri termangu dengan HP di tangan.

"Bisakah kita menyanyikan lagu?" Suara Yesung yang muncul di HP membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ide bagus. Hari ini kita rayakan sepuas-puasnya. Akhirnya kita menjadi sebuah grup tetap. Ayo kita bersulang!"seru Shindong sambil tertawa. Berbeda dengan di khayalan Kyuhyun malam itu, Shindong kini benar-benar tertawa untuknya bahkan memeluknya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersama kami?" Sungmin memasang wajah angkernya. "Tega sekali kamu membagiku kalimat semacam itu, Kyuhyunie… Meskipun dalam khayalanmu saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu melihat Sungmin memasang wajah merajuk. "Aku akan menggantinya…. Kyuhyunie, teruslah bersama kami, uri magnae. Kita akan menjadi harabeoji bersama-sama."

Kyuhyunie mengangguk samar. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini. Semua terasa seperti mimpi. Ia ingin mencubit dirinya untuk meyakinkan bahwa hal ini nyata, namun Kyuhyun sangat malu untuk melakukannya.

Siwon maju dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayai kami, Kyuhyunie."

"Siwon hyung, kau menangis untukku, meyakinkanku bahwa hyungdeul akan berada di sisiku sampai kapanpun… Mana mungkin aku tidak mempercayainya?" Kyuhyun balas memeluk SIwon. "Gomawo, hyung. Jeongmal Gomawo…"

"Gilliranku!" Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun, memaksa melepaskan pelukan Siwon dari sang magnae. Namja itu tersenyum tulus dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku senang kau sekarang jauh lebih sehat. Kau sudah berjuang sangat keras dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik atas semua usahamu. Semoga ini berlangsung untuk seterusnya."

"Begitupun dengan Super Junior." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, tertawa memandang wajah Donghae, kemudian kembali memeluknya. "Hyung, kau anugrah terbesar yang aku dapat di Super Junior. Karenamu, aku bisa bertahan dan bersama hyungdeul semua."

"Ya! Kyuhyunie! Kami juga banyak berbuat untukmu!" protes Siwon.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa ketika satu per satu hyungdeulnya mengajukan protes.

"Hyungdeul, kalian ini dewasalah sedikit!" Teguran Ryeowook membuat semua terdiam. Namja berperangai lembut itu maju dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Nae namdongsaeng, nae magnae, kau membuat hyung-mu ini bangga. Nae sarang geumjiokyeop…"

"Nado, hyungdeul…. Kalian semua sangat berharga untukku…" Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis sekarang. Semua memeluk sang magnae yang terus saja menangis. Luka yang Kyuhyun rasakan tujuh tahun lalu, kesepian yang ia alami waktu itu, terbalur oleh semua kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Kedelapan namja itu menghabiskan malam di atap sambil meminum soft drink dan membicarakan berbagai hal. Sama seperti Kyuhyun yang lakukan 7 tahun lalu, mereka baru turun menjelang dini hari.

.

.

27 Mei 2013

Akibat kesibukan yang berbeda-beda, member Super junior kembali ke Seoul dalam rombongan terpisah, bahkan Donghae masih ada di Busan ketika mereka kembali. Karena waktu berangkat Sungmin kesulitan saat naik dan turun pesawat, belum lagi jalan ke landasan yang sangat jauh, Kyuhyun menemaninya naik kereta cepat (KTX).

"Kyuhyunie, kau ada janji dengan Proffesor hari ini bukan? Biar hyung sendiri saja yang naik kereta." Sungmin menolak ketika Kyuhyun hendak mengantarnya. "Jangan sepelekan thesismu. Bukankah kau ingin wisuda Agustus nanti?"

"Ani, hyung… Kau lebih penting dari thesisku." Kyuhyun berkeras sehingga Sungmin akhirnya menyerah. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun terlambat karena mereka sibuk bertengkar.

Naik KTX meski lebih lama, tapi jauh lebih mudah bagi Sungmin, apalagi perjalan ke sana hanya 5 menit dari hotel. Kyuhyun bediri di belakang Sungmin saat menaiki eskalator untuk menjaga hyungnya itu. Mereka tiba di dekat perlintasan kereta tanpa kesulitan.

Keduanya mendapat tempat di sisi kanan kereta, di mana terdapat dua bangku berjajar. Kelas utama memiliki formasi 1 dan 2 untuk kursi penumpang. Kyuhyun masuk terlebih dahulu dan Sungmin duduk di sisi luar agar mudah saat berdiri nanti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kondisi kereta. Kursinya luas dan nyaman, memiliki ruang untuk kaki yang lapang sehingga Sungmin dengan mudah menyelonjorkan kakinya yang sakit. Bantalan kepala yang empuk dan bulat untuk tidur, stop kontak listrik dan meja lipat yang besar menambah nilai plus KTX.

Kyuhyun hendak mengeluarkan PSP-nya ketika Sungmin menggeleng. Ia bahkan menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak mengeluarkan buku. "Istirahatlah, Kyuhyunie. Setiba di Seoul, kau harus menghadap dosen pembimbingmu bukan? Jadi istirahatlah."

Kyuhyun yang kelelahan, tidak membantah perintah Sungmin. Sebelum snack dan air kemasan dibagikan, ia sudah tertidur pulas. Sungmin mengambilkan snack dan minuman untuk Kyuhyun. Ia juga menyelimuti magnae-nya sambil tersenyum. Diam-diam dibelainya rambut Kyuhyun yang menjuntai menutupi wajah pucatnya.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunie, kau sudah berusaha keras untuk acara ini."

_"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!"_

Tangan Sungmin berhenti mengelus dengan wajah pucat. Ia teringat kata-kata Kyuhyun saat di rumah sakit.

_"Pergilah, hyung, aku tak mau melihatmu di sini."_

_Mengapa Kyuhyunie berkata begitu saat itu? Jangan-Jangan….._

_"Hyungdeul mengingatkanku akan malam itu…"_

Masih jelas diingatan Sungmin mata Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu terluka dan sedih. Sikap Kyuhyun yang merajuk saat mereka berusaha mengabaikannya, kejadian masuk rumah sakit yang tidak memberitahu mereka, sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi aneh, semua menjadi sebuah gambar lengkap di benak Sungmin. Namja itu sampai menarik napas dengan keras dan menutup mulutnya.

_Aigoo… Dia pasti mendengarkan pembicaraan kami tentang proyek 'Pendewasaan Kyuhyunie'… Itu sebabnya dia tidak memanggil kami saat masuk rumah sakit, menunggu appa dan eomma-nya datang dari Nowon, dan bersikap aneh…_

Mata Sungmin meredup, apalagi saat melihat bekas samar jarum infus di telapak tangan sang magnae yang masih tertidur pulas. "Hyung menyesal sudah mengikuti proyek 'Pendewasaan Kyuhyunie'... Seharusnya kami tidak melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Pasti sangat sulit untukmu... Pasti kau merasa sakit, takut dan kesepian saat di rumah sakit… Hyungdeulmu ini yang bodoh, memanjakanmu, tapi kemudian memaksamu untuk dewasa."

Sungmin mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Seandainya ini bukan di kereta, ia sungguh ingin memeluk dan merengkuh Kyuhyun, meyakinkan sang magnae bahwa semua itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Kyuhyun yang merasa nyaman saat SUngmin mengelus kepalanya, tersenyum di dalam tidurnya, membuat Sungmin merasa lega.

.

Awan mendung yang menggelayuti kota Seoul, menurunkan bebannya. Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mengantar Sungmin ke dorm, mencoba berburu waktu ke kampus setelah mengambil payung. Ia cukup tegang karena khawatir tidak berhasil menemui pembimbing thesisnya. Tapi ketika melihat hujan dari dalam mobil, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ingatannya melayang pada tujuh tahun lalu, hari di mana ia naik panggung sebagai member Super Junior. dan mengambil foto dirinya untuk mengupdate twitternya.

.

**Hari ini ulang tahun debut ke-7 ! Aku pikir 27 Mei 2006 juga turun hujan …**

**Banyak hal yang telah berubah selama 7 tahun (^_^)**

**Apapun itu, saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru padahal baru saja aku tiba dari Busan… **

**Stress!**

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah meng-update twitternya. Tanpa berganti pakaian lagi, ia melajukan mobilnya menuju kampus dan berlari-lari di dalam kampus. Ia bersyukur masih sempat menemui dosen pembimbingnya, bahkan memberi tanda tangan kepada teman kuliahnya.

.

Setiba di dorm, Kyuhyun disambut oleh Sungmin, Kangin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang duduk menonton televisi.

"Aku mandi dulu, hyung," kata Kyuhyun setelah mengucapkan salam.

"Jangan lupa ganti bajumu. Kau belum menggantinya sejak kemarin," goda Kangin disambut death glare oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kita semua tidak berganti pakaian. Jangan lupa itu. Dengan posisi sama-sama belum berganti pakaian, aku jauh lebih tampan darimu, hyung." Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirknya dan bergegas lari ke dalam kamar ketika Kangin berseru protes.

Selesai mandi, Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia merasa benar-benar lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Namja itu meraih PSP nya di dalam tas ketika melihat ada pemberitahuan muncul di HP-nya. Ternyata Kangin membalas twitternya tadi. Ia baru menyadarinya saat ini.

.

**Hari itu panggung menjadi licin karena hujan hehehe Chukkae**

.

Kyuhyun merasa senang menerima pesan itu. Ia menyesal telah mengerjai hyungnya itu tadi. Baru sjaa Kyuhyun hendak meletakkan HP-nya, benda itu bergetar.

"Changmin-ah!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras ketika menerima telepon dari sahabatnya. "Kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku baru tanggal 28 akan kembali. Kita minum bersama, setuju?"

"Kau yang traktir?"

"Ck, kau ini." Changmin menggerutu di seberang sana. "Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu minum. Tapi kau yang mentraktirku makan."

"Andwae…kau sangat mengerikan jika soal makanan."

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin mengajukan protes. "Kau yang berulang tahun debut, mengapa aku yang harus mentraktirmu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar Changmin merajuk. "Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Bagaimanapun kau sudah membantuku."

"Ah, apakah hasilnya bagus?" Changmin terdengar antusias.

"Sangat bagus," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum puas. "Tanpa bantuan make up dan rumah sakit betulan, Shindong hyung tidak mungkin terkecoh."

"Tidak ketahuan? Syukurlah. Aku takut ada mengutukku jika ketahuan," bisik Changmin. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, khawatir Yunho mendengar percakapan mereka dan mengadukannya pada Donghae atau Kangin.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau tak perlu takut. Tak akan ada yang berani mengutukmu. Tapi jika kau tak mau menurut apa kataku, aku yang akan memberimu pelajaran."

Changmin meringis. "Kau memang menyebalkan, Kyuhyun-ah. Ck, mengapa aku bersahabat denganmu?"

"Jadi kau menyesal, eoh?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan nada mengancam andalannya.

"Ani!" Changmin berseru panik. "Kau adalah sahabat yang membuatku akan datang begitu kau meminta. Kau adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mentraktirku makan juga," cetus Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo!"

Kyuhyun masih tertawa ketika menutup telepon dari Changmin. Membiarkan sahabatnya itu berteriak frustasi di Jepang sana.

Karena lelah, Kyuhyun tertidur dengan PSP masih menyala. Ia terbangun ketika sebuah panggilan telepon tak hentinya berbunyi, mengusik tidurnya yang belum terlalu lelap.

"Siapa sih manusia super ngotot ini?" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia meraih HP-nya yang terus berbunyi dan melihat nama di layar. "Heechul hyung!"

Kyuhyun melonjak bangun. Ia tak menyangka Heechul akan meneleponnya. Namja itu berjalan hilir mudik di kamar dengan gelisah. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Heechul yang sulit ditebak itu.

"Selamat untuk debutmu, uri magnae." Suara Heechul terdengar di seberang sana, membuat Kyuhyun yang sibuk membuat daftar kesalahannya berhenti melangkah dengan mendadak. Hal ini benar-benar di luar dugaannnya.

"Tumben Heechul hyung meneleponku untuk itu. Bukankah tadi pagi hyung sudah…."

"Ck, aku hanya mengikuti skenario yang disuruh Sungminie tadi pagi. Aku ingin mengucapkannya sendiri."

"Uhm, Heechul hyung tidak salah makan? Atau kepala hyung terbentur sesuatu?"

"Ya! Jelek! Aku berusaha jadi hyung yang baik!" seru Heechul kesal. "Aku sudah berjanji, bahwa aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu, bukan hanya Donghae-ah dan Kibumie kan? Waktu kita minum bersama dengan Boa-sshi…. Apa kau lupa?"

"Tapi hyung bilang, seandainya terjadi kecelakaan di laut, Heechul hyung akan menolong Donghae hyung tanpa ragu, meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawa," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada cemburu.

"Aish! Itu karena kau bisa berenang dan Donghae-ah selalu panik. Setelah dia aman, aku akan kembali menolongmu! Aku yakin, namja keras kepala sepertimu akan mencoba tetap hidup meski sudah tenggelam. Sebelum maut menjemputmu, aku akan menjemputmu lebih dulu, uri magnae!"

"Apa aku harus menganggap itu pujian?"

"Tentu saja itu pujian, pabo!" hardik Heechul.

Kyuhyun tergelak mendengar hyungnya yang cantik sekaligus tampan itu menggerutu di seberang sana.

"Kyuhyunie," panggil Heechul dengan nada lembut yang membuatnya kaget. "Tahun depan, kita akan merayakan di tanggal yang biasanya, arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jangan pergi dengan Hongki-ah dan siapapun hari itu. Hyung harus mengosongkan hari itu untukku."

"Ck, dasar magnae menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar Heechul berdecak marah.

"Oh ya, ada salam dari seorang namja China, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun terdiam seketika. Darahnya berdesir mendengar kata-kata Heechul. Entah mengapa, meski begitu banyak namja China yang ia kenal, saat ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang.

"Jangan bergurau, Heechul hyung. Aku tidak ingin bercanda soal itu."

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunie? Apakah kau masih marah padanya?"

"AKU TIDAK MARAH PADANYA!"

Kyuhyun tertegun saat menyadari suaranya begitu keras. Tapi perasaan sesak yang ia tahan belakangan ini membuatnya tak peduli meski Heechul akan marah dan menghajarnya. Merasa tubuhnya akan limbung, Kyuhyun bersandar di dinding kamar.

"Aku justru marah kepada diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah mencapai batasnya? Mengapa aku bisa tertipu dengan semua sikap dan senyumannya? Aku… seharusnya aku yang paling mengerti tentangnya saat itu… Seandainya aku masih Kyuhyunie yang dulu, aku pasti…"

"Akulah yang seharusnya mengerti dirinya… Aku sudah mencoba tetapi tidak mampu. Ini semua kesalahanku."

Kyuhyun tak bersuara mendengar kata-kata Heechul.

"Seandainya kau masih Kyuhyunie yang dulu, kami semua akan sedih, Kyuhyunie, karena semua perhatian yang kami berikan lagi-lagi tidak bisa menembus hati orang-orang yang berharga bagi kami."

Mendengar kata-kata Heechul, Kyuhyun menangis. Ia harus menggenggam teleponnya erat-erat agar benda itu tidak jatuh dari tangannya yang gemetar. "Kau tak pantas mengatakan hal itu, hyung…"

"Ne, aku memang tak pantas mengatakannya," kata Heechul lirih. "Kita sama,…hati kitalah yang memberdeul dekati. Tapi kita sudah berubah bukan, Kyuhyunie? Aku rasa, kita boleh berkata bahwa kita sudah berusaha juga untuk mereka."

Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Ia tahu, Heechul sudah banyak berubah. Namun hal itu justru membuat perasaan sesaknya semakin menjadi. "Heechul hyung,… aku merindukannya. Aku sangat merindukan hyung Chinaku. Kalau benar ia mengirim pesan untukku, aku sangat sedih. Apakah dia membenciku, hyung? Apakah ia begitu marah sehingga tidak ingin menyampaikannya sendiri? Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku setiap mengingatnya.…"

"Jangan berkata begitu! Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, orang itulah yang harus disalahkan!"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Tanpa terasa, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Setiap malam, orang brengsek itu selalu menyalahkan dirinya. Beraninya dia melarikan diri! Beraninya dia meninggalkan dongsaengdeul yang selama ini ingin ia lindungi begitu saja di negara yang bukan negara mereka! Bisa-bisanya dia pergi tanpa penjelasan sedikitpun! Bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan mereka merasakan pahitnya diminta pulang tanpa dirinya! Tak pernah sedikit pun ia memaafkan dirinya untuk kebodohannya itu!"

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis dan mendengar baik-baik suara yang ia rindukan selama ini. Tubuhnya semakin bersandar ke dinding, dan ia pun merosot turun hingga terduduk di lantai.

"Uljima, Kyuhyunie… Jeongmal mianhe… Saat itu aku begitu tertekan hingga ingin bunuh diri. Tapi aku teringat akan nae eomma. Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika aku melakukan hal itu? Aku tak berani bercerita kepada kalian. Aku tahu, jika kalian mencegahku, aku tak akan sanggup pergi. Namun aku juga tak sanggup tinggal dengan semua tekanan itu."

"Hyung… Gege…" Kyuhyun tak sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi. Perasaan yang muncul saat ini membuat mulutnya begitu berat untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia katakan, begitu banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan. Namun semuanya terasa berlomba sehingga ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Kyuhyunie… Waeyo? Kyuhyunie?!" Suara panik itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak bisa berbicara. "Heenim, apa uri magnae pingsan?"

Terdengar suara panik dengan bahasa Korea yang kacau di seberang sana. Sepertinya Heechul berusaha menenangkan, namun Hankyung tetap saja terdengar panik.

"Kyuhyunie, gwenchana, dongsaeng? Jawablah hyung…. apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak pingsan kan? Atau kau masih sakit? Aku dengar kau sakit…. Kyuhyunie? Kyuhy….."

"Gwenchana, hyung…" Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil berbicara. Ia tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya. "Aku tak menyangka, Hankyung hyung masih mencemaskanku…."

"Tentu saja, pabo! Tentu saja aku mencemaskan uri magnae!"

Dan kalimat-kalimat umpatan dalam bahasa Korea yang keluar, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa meski air matanya masih saja mengalir. Hankyung mulai berceramah tentang segala sepak terjang Kyuhyun yang ia baca di internet selama ini. Ia bahkan memarahi Kyuhyun yang nekad makan es sepulang kuliah padahal saat itu tubuhnya sedang demam.

"Hyung, neo magnae sudah tidak selemah dulu. Aku ini Cho Kyuhyun yang kuat dan sehat. Apa hyung tidak lihat bagaimana aku melakukan dance? Apa hyung tidak tahu aku banyak mengikuti variety show?"

"Kyuhyunie, hyung tahu kau masih saja tidak mengetahui batasmu! Pabo! Kalau tidak bisa beladiri, jangan mau menjadi bahan latihan seperti yang kau lakukan belakangan ini! Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara jatuh yang benar!"

"…karena hyung Chinaku."

"Mwo?" Hankyung yang sedang kesal, tidak mendengarkan apa yang tadi Kyuhyun katakan.

"Aku menerima hal itu karena hyung Chinaku. Entah mengapa, jika melihat orang melakukan beladiri, aku selalu teringat denganmu, hyung…" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar Hankyung bergumam kesal di seberang sana. "Acara itu tidak selalu seperti itu, hyung, jangan khawatir."

"Hankyung hyung, ah, Hangeng gege…. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Jika saat ini aku pingsan, apakah gege akan datang ke sini?"

"Ya! Jelek! Jangan keterlaluan!" Heechul mengambil alih telepon dan memarahinya.

"Aku ingin egois sekali ini!" Kyuhyun tidak mau mengalah. "Hari ini hari debutku di atas panggung sebagai Super Junior. Seharusnya hyungdeul memberi hadiah kepadaku!"

"Mwo?" Heechul berteriak sementara Hankyung terdengar menenangkannya. "Aku akan ke sana, magnae! Kau harus aku hajar!"

"Heechul hyung, aku yang harusnya menghajarmu!" Kyuhyun merengut. "Kau mendapat jam bebas setiap jam 5 sore. Kau selalu pergi dengan Hongki-ah, bahkan kau pergi dengan Kibum hyung tanpa mengajakku. Sebenarnya kau ini member Super Junior atau bukan? Sekarang bahkan kau bersama Hankyung hyung! Menyebalkan!"

"Ya! Magnae kurang ajar! Kau benar-benar cari mati!"

"Hyung tidak terima? Kalau begitu ke sini sekarang! Kita buktikan siapa yang terkuat!"

Kyuhyun tertawa saat mendengar Heechul berteriak marah dan Hankyung menenangkan. Tanpa sadar matanya kembali berkabut. Ia sangat merindukan suara-suara itu. Suara di mana Hankyung sibuk meredam kegarangan sahabatnya.

"Kau masih saja suka mengusili hyungdeul, Kyuhyunie…" Sebuah suara lain membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak. "Heechul hyung, jangan dengarkan dia. Uri magnae hanya ingin memancingmu membawa Hankyung hyung menemuinya. Benar begitu kan, Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi kehilangan kata-katanya.

"I hate you very much, Kibum hyung," desisnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Tak ada suara dari seberang sana, tapi Kyuhyun yakin Kibum tengah menebar killer smile-nya yang mematikan.

"Kibum hyung, aku sudah bermain drama musical sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku akan menandingi aktingmu, hyung."

Kibum akhirnya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Masih saja kepercayaan dirimu sangat besar, Kyuhyunie. Kau tahu hyung sangat tidak suka sifatmu yang usil dan terlalu percaya diri itu."

"Aku tak peduli," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal. "Hyung sudah hiatus begitu lama. Setiap aku tampil, aku selalu tampil menyanyi sebaik-baiknya, berharap jika Kibum hyung melihat penampilanku, hyung tergerak untuk kembali bersama kami."

"Aku memang tergerak untuk itu. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya?"

"Ne, Hyung mengatakannya tapi tidak pernah membuktikan bahwa hyung benar-benar kembali."

"Aha! Uri magnae sangat marah rupanya." Suara tawa Heechul dan Hankyung membuat Kyuhyun yakin Kibum saat itu tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jika begitu, kenapa kau tidak menyanyi lebih banyak, kenapa justru mengikuti drama musical?"

"Aku tidak suka diabaikan, apakah Kibum hyung ingat itu?"

"Aku mengingatnya sangat jelas." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendengar suara tawa ketiga namja di seberang sana.

"Aku ikut drama musical untuk menyusulmu, Kibum hyung. Aku akan belajar akting sebaik-baiknya agar suatu saat aku bisa masuk ke dunia akting, bermain dalam sebuah drama atau film, bertanding dengan orang yang selama ini mengabaikanku!" desis Kyuhyun. "Kibum hyung, jika kau tidak menghampiriku, maka akulah yang akan datang ke tempat kau berada! Suatu saat, aku akan berada di panggung yang sama denganmu lagi, meski sebagai seorang aktor, bukan sebagai penyanyi."

Tak ada suara apapun di sana sekarang. Bahkan Kibum tak berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, sedikit merutuki kata-katanya yang selalu tajam dan pedas.

"Aku tunggu." Suara Kibum kembali terdengar. "Akan aku tunggu saat di mana kita berada di panggung yang sama lagi, Kyuhyunie. Jika kau berhasil, saat itu aku yang akan menghampirimu dan mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu."

"Bersiaplah, hyung. Aku akan menjemputmu untuk kembali ke Super Juni…." Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, ia berdecak dengan kesal. "…AKU BENCI KALIAN! BENAR-BENAR BENCI! APAKAH KALIAN TIDAK TAHU BETAPA AKU MERINDUKAN KALIAN BERDUA?!"

Kyuhyun nyaris melempar HP-nya yang ia matikan, namun akhirnya melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Dorm sangat sepi. Semua memiliki jadwal malam ini kecuali dirinya, Sungmin, Kangin dan Eunhyuk. Ia tak menghiraukan suara ketukan lembut di kamarnya. Ia berdiam diri hingga suara ketukan itu menghilang. Hyungdeul sudah paham, jika sedang kesal, Kyuhyun tidak ingin diganggu.

Bercakap-cakap dengan Kibum dan Hankyung, semakin membuat perasaan Kyuhyun sesak. Ia merasa sangat marah dan tak berdaya. Namja itu bangkit dan mengambil dua buah benda, mencari bahan lain yang akan mendukungnya.

"Aku sangat kesal! Aku harus membalas mereka semua!"

Kyuhyun sibuk untuk beberapa saat, namun saat semua selesai, suasana hatinya tidak membaik sedikitpun. Namja itu akhirnya berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menarik selimutnya sebatas dada.

_Aku hanya bermimpi… Aku hanya bermimpi jika berharap mereka berdua akan kembali. Waktu yang sudah mereka lewati tanpa Super Junior bukanlah waktu yang sedikit. Suatu saat nanti, waktu yang pernah kami lewati, akan jauh lebih sedikit daripada waktu yang mereka lewati bersama yang lain. Hingga suatu saat, aku hanyalah sepenggal kenangan di benak mereka semua…._

Kyuhyun tertidur dengan air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Ia tak sadar ketika seseorang menghapus bekas air mata itu dengan tangannya. "Selalu saja tidur seperti orang mati. Bagaimana jika yang masuk seorang perampok, atau pembunuh?"

"Heenim, bayanganmu terlalu mengada-ada."

"Heechul hyung benar, Hankyung hyung, sangat berbahaya jika dia senyenyak ini."

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan, Kibumie. Kau tahu kan dia sedang sakit…"

"Yesung hyung, aku juga sakit…"

"Aku juga tidak enak badan, Yesung hyung…"

"Ya! Shindongie! Sungminie! Kalian kenapa ikut-ikutan manja seperti itu?! Proyek Pendewasaan Kyuhyunie baru saja gagal, kalian malah menambah pusing kepalaku!"

"Yesung hyung, jangan berteriak, nanti Kyuhyunie terbangun…."

"Semoga Kyuhyunie tidak terbangun, Wookie. Aku akan berdoa agar…."

"Ehem, Siwonie, bisakah kau melupakan kebiasaanmu sebentar? Jangan merepotkan Yang Di Atas untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

Siwon tersipu malu.

"Kangin hyung, apa kita tidak perlu membangunkannya?"

"Tidak perlu Hyukie, biarkan Kyuhyunie tidur. Lagipula ini sudah jam 1 malam." Kangin menggeleng. "Aku sudah mengirimkan ucapan selamat di twitter untuknya."

"Aku dan Ryeowook hyung juga mengucapkan salam di SUKIRA, Kangin hyung."

"Aku mendengarnya, Henry-ah. Tapi Wookie bukan hanya mengucapkan selamat, tapi juga mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyunie anak kecil yang menyebalkan."

"Tapi itu karena Kyuhyunie, Zhoumi hyung…."

"Dan kau membalasnya di SUKIRA."

"Heechul hyung, aku tidak menyebut nama Kyuhyunie secara langsung, aku hanya menyebut 'K' saja."

"Tapi 'K' yang debut tanggal 27 Mei hanya satu, Ryeowookie pabo!"

Suara itu membuat mereka menoleh serempak ke atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun sedang mengukir evil smirk-nya. Sebelum mereka tersadar, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dua pistol air berukuran besar dari balik selimut. Tanpa sempat menghindar, mereka semua terkena serangan Kyuhyun.

"Itu pembalasanku karena proyek konyol kalian! Dengan ini, 'proyek pendewasaan Kyuhyunie' resmi dibatalkan!" Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Semua bertebaran di dorm lantai 11. Matras, bed cover, selimut tebal, semua mereka kerahkan untuk menambah jumlah alas tidur selain sofa. Empat belas namja bertebaran memenuhi ruangan.

"Akan lebih lengkap jika ada ada Teuki hyung." Hankyung bergumam. Ia merasa sedih karena tidak bisa berjumpa dengan Leeteuk. Tapi Leeteuk berada di level yang tidak memungkinnya meminta ijin untuk datang. Hankyung sendiri harus menggunakan visa lainnya untuk bisa masuk ke Korea.

"Kyuhyunie, kau tidak kedinginan?" Hankyung meraba kening Kyuhyun. Sejak tadi, setelah mereka semua berganti pakaian akibat 'serangan' Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior itu menempel erat pada hyung China-nya tanpa berkata apapun. Hankyung tersenyum lembut saat Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya, bergelung dengan nyaman di sisinya. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Bukankah Hankyung hyung menyukai suasana seperti ini?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Mata Hankyung menjadi hangat. Ia memang menyukai bersama dalam dia dengan orang-orang yang ia kasihi.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Hankyung kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak akan kedinginan jika setiap hari seperti ini," gumam Kyuhyun. Kini mata Kyuhyun yang memanas ketika memandangi wajah hyungdeul dan Henry yang bertebaran di ruang tengah. Kibum tidur di sisi kirinya, sementara Hankyung berbaring sambil memeluknya di sisi kanannya. "Aku menyesal, mengapa tidak bisa melipat gandakan diriku, sehingga bisa memeluk kalian semua, hyung."

"Dasar manja!" Hankyung tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Ani… Hyung akan berangkat lagi, bukan? Sama seperti malam itu…"

Hankyung terdiam.

"Jam 3 pagi, hyung pergi diam-diam... Jam 5 pagi hyung ke bandara... Jam 8 pagi hyung take off…. Aku membaca bukumu, Hankyung hyung. Semangkuk mie menjadi menjadi makanan pertamamu sebebas dari kami…"

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Nada suara menegur itu membuat Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Hankyung. Wajah Hankyung tampak gusar. "Bebas? Kau pikir kalian menjadi beban untukku?"

"Tidak seperti itu?" Kyuhyun memandang dengan penuh tanya.

"Mana mungkin?" Hankyung menggeleng sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat. Kali ini namja itu menangis tanpa suara. "Juga bukan karena kata-kata Zhoumi yang salah, bukan karena issue tentang beberapa dari kalian merasa iri dengan banyaknya sorotan untukku, juga bukan karena aku ingin bersolo karir."

"Jeongmal? Hyung tidak berbohong?" Kyuhyun duduk dan memandang Hankyung dengan tajam.

"Aigoo, Kyuhyunie, apa yang harus kita ingat baik-baik?" Hankyung ikut duduk dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tutup mata, tutup telinga, bicaralah dengan hati."

Kedua namja itu tersenyum setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

"Super Junior akan bertahan lebih dari 10 tahun, lebih dari 20 tahun…."

"Dan saat semua kondisi mendukung, Hankyung hyung akan kembali kepada kami…"

"Kau mengikuti beritaku juga? Hyung bahkan lupa mengucapkan hal itu di mana. Kalimat itu selalu ada di dalam hati dan pikiranku, sehingga aku tak tahu kapan hal itu keluar dari mulutku."

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya. "Tapi dengan ketenaran yang Hankyung hyung raih sekarang, mana mungkin hyung berniat untuk bersama kami kembali?"

"Kau serius berpikir begitu? Ke mana otak jeniusmu sekarang eoh?" Hankyung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Aku selalu berkata pada diriku sendiri, bahwa Hankyung hyung sedang berusaha berada di posisi yang sama dengan kami. Hankyung hyung tidak ingin menunggu dengan diam. Hankyung hyung selalu menempa diri agar menjadi lebih baik, sama seperti yang kami lakukan. Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi." Hankyung tersenyum. "Yang kau pikirkan itu benar. Aku ingin, saat kondisi baik itu tiba, aku bisa kembali ke sisi kalian dengan bangga. Aku kembali bukan untuk menumpang nama, tapi aku kembali dengan semua kemampuan dan kebanggaan yang aku miliki. Untuk keluargaku, Super Junior."

"Bagaimana dengan beruang satu ini?" Kyuhyun membuang pandangan ke arah Kibum, agar Hankyung tidak melihat air matanya yang mulai mengalir. "Dia berhibernasi lama sekali."

"Dia menunggumu menjemputnya. Apa kau sanggup?" tanya Hankyung sambil tersenyum. Ia menolehkan wajah Kyuhyun ke arahnya, dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi itu. "Kau lebih kurus sekarang… padahal kau sempat chubby sekali."

"Aku berdiet untuk SS5INA, hyung. Julukanku sudah Kyuhyun si gembul."

Hankyung tertawa namun segera menangkupkan tangannya. Ia tak mau yang lain terbangun. Mata namja itu berbinar. Ia sangat merindukan berkumpul dengan orang sebanyak ini, sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu.

Meski kini Hankyung mendapat kehidupan tenang yang ia inginkan, dengan jam tidur malam yang panjang, waktu untuk tidur siang, waktu untuk berkumpul dengan teman dan keluarganya, tapi selalu ada perasaan hampa di dalam hatinya yang hanya bisa diisi oleh Leeteuk dan 13 namja yang ada di dekatnya saat ini.

Ketika melihat jam di dinding, tatapan Hankyung meredup. Kyuhyun menangkap hal itu, lalu bangkit berdiri, membuat Hankyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Hyung, maukah kau mengulang malam itu bersamaku?"

Hankyung bangkit berdiri, dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun ke kamar. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dipikirkan magnaenya, tapi ia merasa ia harus mengikutinya. Sesampai di kamar, Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Hankyung masuk.

"Ijinkan aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu, hyung…."

Mengertilah Hankyung apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Kyuhyun mengamati ketika hyungnya itu mendekati lemari pakaiannya. Hankyung berpura-pura bahwa itu adalah kamar pribadinya di dorm SJ M, dan membuka lemari dengan tatapan nanar.

"Malam itu, aku berpikir ini adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan, untuk nae eomma, untuk diriku sendiri, mungkin juga untuk kalian."

Hankyung menutup pintu lemari. Ketika ia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Hyung, hendak ke mana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat.

Ia beribu kali mengulang adegan itu, adegan di mana ia bisa memergoki Hankyung ketika hendak melarikan diri, adegan di mana dia berusaha mencegahnya mati-matian. Tetapi semua tidak sesuai gambarannya. Hankyung bukan menjawab, justru jatuh berlutut dan menangis dengan keras. Tak satu katapun yang diucapkan namja China itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hati Kyuhyun tersentuh. Dengan mata kepala sendiri, ia bisa melihat betapa Hankyung tersiksa dengan keputusan yang harus ia ambil. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Hankyung, dan memeluk hyungnya itu erat-erat. Tak satu pun yang bersuara. Mereka hanya menangis, melepaskan semua kerinduan, kesedihan, kemarahan, juga penyesalan yang selama ini menghimpit mereka.

"Annyeonghi kyeseyo, Hankyung hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Air matanya kembali jatuh, ia tidak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu, namun itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak sempat mengatakan apapun seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

"Andwae,…jangan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Kyuhyunie." Hankyung mempererat pelukannya. "Aku akan kembali kepada kalian. Percayalah padaku…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Annyeonghi kaseyo (selamat jalan), Hankyung hyung."

"Ddo mannayo (sampai jumpa lagi), uri magnae…"

"…..Itu Henry-ah!" protes Kyuhyun.

Hankyung melepaskan pelukannya dengan bingung. Ia nyaris tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun tampak sangat kesal.

"Hankyung hyung, kau berpamitan di SJM, berarti yang kau sebut itu Henry-ah! Tega sekali hyung salah menyebut di saat seperti ini!"

Hankyung tak dapat menahan tawa. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun erat-erat, meski akhirnya ia menangis. "Hyung sangat merindukanmu yang seperti ini, Kyuhyunie… naneun neoreul bogo shipeoyo… Wo xiang nian ni…"

"Nado, hyung… Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Jangan katakan kau tidak merindukan kami, Hankyung-ah."

Heechul dan yang lain muncul. Bergantian mereka semua saling berpelukan. Tak ada lagi kata-kata lagi yang terucap hingga saat perpisahan tiba. Baik Hankyung, Heechul, Kibum, Leeteuk, Yesung, dan member yang masih berada di dorm… Semua menantikan hari itu. Hari di mana mereka semua akan berkumpul kembali secara utuh.

.

Sampai saat itu tiba, mereka akan berusaha mempertahankan nama Super Junior. Mempertahankan 'rumah mereka' yang berharga,

sehingga semua yang pergi bisa kembali

Sudahkah kita berusaha mempertahankan rumah itu bagi mereka?

.

Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop…My Precious…  
Seperti itulah Super Junior untukku

.

Kita tidak perlu mendukung mereka sejak awal

tapi kita bisa mendukung mereka

hingga akhir

.

.  
**MY PRECIOUS -**** Nae Sarang Geumjiokyeop**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Mianhe karena tidak memunculkan leader sesering mungkin.

Leeteuk di wamil masuk di level yang mengharuskan mereka tinggal di camp militer

dengan aturan sangat ketat dan tidak ada penggunaan telepon pribadi.

Komunikasi rutin hanya bisa dilakukan lewat surat. Cuti hanya 4-5 kali per tahun.

.

Beberapa bertanya

apakah saya hanya menyukai Kyuhyun dan tidak menyukai member lain…  
Ijinkan saya bertanya,

bisakah seseorang melukiskan 13+2 member, berusaha memberi mereka ciri masing-masing,

berusaha mengingat kebiasaan dan kesukaan mereka jika ia tidak menyukainya?  
Mungkin ada yang bisa, tetapi aku tidak bisa

Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukai mereka semua

Aku tidak menampik bahwa Kyuhyun yang membuatku mencari tahu tentang Super Junior

Tapi buatku member yang lain juga penting buatku  
.

Jeongmal gomawo

untuk semua rider, reviewer, bahkan silent rider

.

Gomawo telah mengikuti ff ini sampai selesai.

.

Kamsahamnida

.

.

**Jawaban review My Precious chapter 1-7**

**AriskaXian 7/9/13** . chapter 7

Ada larangan seperti itu sekarang? Semoga Kyuhyun mau tweet selcanya hehehe

**V3 7/8/13** . chapter 7

Gomawo sudah berusaha mereview kkkk

**heeeHyun** 7/7/13 . chapter 7

wkwkwk gimana kalau kejadian beneran?

**Path of Light** 7/6/13 . chapter 7

Gomawo J

**mayclouds **7/6/13 . chapter 2

Gpp

**bella** 7/5/13 . chapter 7

Ne, kedua belah pihak kasihan

Lho, dia kalau nonton film sukanya film sejarah.

**Fha Ulfa** 7/4/13 . chapter 4

TIdak, memang pindah, mungkin karena dia tahu akan wamil juga jadi sudah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya

Donghae kan nggak dimanja kkk

**tya andriani** 7/3/13 . chapter 7

Ne, RS masih agak lama kayaknya

** dlestariningsih** 7/3/13 . chapter 7

Bisa jadi kkk. Selalu yang ada namanya, chingu

Sering kan terlihat mochi mengangsurkan minum ke Kyuhyun sambil dipegang selama minum, lalu yang ngasih bantal saat SS5 itu juga J

Changmin sih apa-apa suka kkk

Gomawo reviewnya hehehe

** dlestariningsih** 7/3/13 . chapter 6

Bukan, itu kenangan, kenangan yang teringat kembali dalam mimpi. Ne, di Hello Chat aja dia sudah ahli menirukan hehehe

Yup, katanya Heechul begitu J

**dlestariningsih** 7/3/13 . chapter 5

Ne, Heechul sebenarnya lebih peduli dari yang dia tunjukkan dan sadari menurutku

Iya, itu real…kepergok sama Sungmin pas lagi nelpon sambil nangis2, habis berantem sama hyungdeul…padahal menang karena omongan kasarnya, tapi menyesal sendiri

Kan dibantu make up, infus sungguhan, rumah sakit sungguhan, plus… Shindong kurang tidur dan udah merasa salah kkkk

**dlestariningsih** 7/3/13 . chapter 4

Bagus, kok…kayak arisan ibu-ibu gitu, memperkenalkan anak yang belum nikah hehehe

Yup, banyak yang minta ff ini cepat dihentikan karena tidak tega kkkk

Aniyo, mungkin biar lebih dekat? kkkk Dulu dia boleh di rumah krn dorm pertama mereka kurang kamar sehingga Siwon dan Kangin yang rumahnya dekat boleh pulang. Kibum entah perjanjian awalnya gimana, juga punya tempat sendiri

**dlestariningsih** 7/3/13 . chapter 3

Shindong aja pernah nendang tempat sampah kan? kkk

Bedanya, Donghae ama Heechul kalau marah dan lempar barang, nggak pada beresin sendiri katanya kkkk

Yup, belum ada sejumlah jari di satu tangan status Kyuhyun mengeluh terang2an kkkk

** dlestariningsih** 7/3/13 . chapter 2

Kyuhyun juga melemparkan evil stare waktu EHB ke anjing yang mendekati dia dan Sungmin kkkkk

**dlestariningsih **7/3/13 . chapter 1

Kadang2, banyakan mampir ke mana-mana sampai pada bilang Heechul dekat dengan artis lain kecuali dengan Super Junior kkkk Belakangan agak sering karena buat persiapan SS% katanya, dia berlatih sedikit demi sedikit kalau ada waktu

Zhoumi dan Henry yang belakangan ini dalam rangka SS5 saja karena agar lebih mudah. Tapi memang kontrakan dorm sudah mau selesai

**chichi2 **7/3/13 . chapter 7

Gomawo

**parkjinjeng **7/3/13 . chapter 7

Gomawo

** ekaoktavia32** 7/2/13 . chapter 7

Gpp, chingu J

**That xx** 7/2/13 . chapter 7

Yang aku dapat sih begitu… coba bisa tanya kYuhyun nya langsung, kau pasti seneng banget kkkk

**NaraKim **7/2/13 . chapter 7

Nyakitin hyungdeul juga hehehe

**NaraKim** 7/2/13 . chapter 6

dikejar hyungnya baru kapok kkkk

**NaraKim** 7/2/13 . chapter 5

Yup, appa Kyuhyun tuh aslinya jahil banget, mana lempeng lagi mukanya wkwkwk

**NESkyu **7/2/13 . chapter 7

Gomawo

**lee sang ki** 7/1/13 . chapter 7

Tanggal 24 dini hari (jam 1) dia masuk… 25 udah latihan lagi siangnya J

** .56232** 7/1/13 . chapter 7

Iya kkkk

**vha chandra** 7/1/13 . chapter 7

Gomawo reviewnya

** gaemgyujustgyu** 7/1/13 . chapter 7

kita lihat saja nanti

**Augesteca** 7/1/13 . chapter 7

Mari kit abaca sama-sama

**SunakumaKYUMIN **7/1/13 . chapter 7

Siapa lagi

**BunnyKyunnie** 7/1/13 . chapter 7

Ne, ini udah chapter akhir

**Armi Cho** 7/1/13 . chapter 7

Gomawo reviewnya :-)

**gyu1315** 7/1/13 . chapter 7

ok

**fikyu** 7/1/13 . chapter 7

tahu tuh…siapa sih authornya (*timpuk author )

**casanova indah** 7/1/13 . chapter 7

Yang mulai nyantai2 aja wamil kkkk

** Astri407** 7/1/13 . chapter 7

Dari yang aku tahu sudah. Lain kali kalau bisa aku ingin tanya ke Kyuhyun langsung (*ngarep)

**ekha sparkyu** 7/1/13 . chapter 6

Aku juga nyesek, tapi kok jarang yang bersa nyesek yg awal itu ya? Kebayang aja hari bahagia tapi cuma bisa sendirian…

**ekha sparkyu** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Yah, berharap kan boleh, siapa tahu kalau yg bikin manis, teh nya jadi manis

** .WKS** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Itu teh pahit kagak sengaja lho…maklum kagak pernah ke dapur kkkk

**ciziDee **6/30/13 . chapter 7

Dari yang aku dapat begitu hehehe

**DiahDrdr **6/30/13 . chapter 7

RS soalnya ngikutin timeline banget, kadang berat sekali J

**jazz** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

kkk duta PBB

** Kyuminhae** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Iya, bikin sendiri, repot sendiri kkkk

Aigoo tepat banget tuh, puppy yg minta dipungut (*dilempar Kyuhyun kalau kebaca)

**Guest **6/30/13 . chapter 7

Gomawo

**JustELF** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Ne. Hwaiting

** Khe-Ai Dyanka** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Iya, Sungmin tetap minum karena nggak tega kalau Kyuhyun kecewa jika dibilang teh buatannya ada yang kurang hehehe

** Fitri MY** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Gomawo

** riekyumidwife** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Iya, turunnya cepat banget…

**Gyurievil **6/30/13 . chapter 7

Iya kkk parah tuh Kyuhyun dan hyungdeul, pada koslet semua

**siskasparkyu0** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

aku juga gemes

**MochiahrraELF** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Dia kalau main PSP diem kok (*dijitak Kyuhyun)

**kyuqie** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

udah end kkk

**kmilla** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Iya sama

mimpi apa dia semalam

**tereQ **6/30/13 . chapter 7

Gomawo chingu

**sfsclouds **6/30/13 . chapter 7

Ne, gomawo

6/30/13 . chapter 7

Sebenarnya sejak awal dibuat, ini memang untuk mengulas kisah nyata, apa boleh buat aku nggak kuat ngikutin jadwalnya kkk lagi banyak kerjaan J Gomawo sudah membacanya

**Elfishy** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Tadinya MP8 ini mau buat hadiah, tapi nggak selesai2

** AngeLeeteuk** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Gomawo buat pemberitahuan typonya hehehe

** Heldamagnae** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

iya…biar kapok…..

**lyELF** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Kyuhyun sering membaca di pesawat, saat menunggu jadwal, selain bermain PSP. Ada beberapa foto yang dia sedang membaca… Setahuku di Jepang ada program khusus untuk artis, jadi beberapa tugas dan kuliah diberi lewat email begitu. Di Korea aku tidak tahu bagaimana prakteknya…  
Aku sendiri pernah mengikuti program extension di mana aku hanya perlu datang saat ujian saja, saat kuliah biasa aku cukup mengeprint schedule yang dikirim dan mengerjakan tugas.

Yup, aku juga bangga pada mereka

Di ff ini diceritakan dia sedang tidak di dorm, karena member yang lain sibuk bulak-balik J Kan ini range nya hanya beberapa hari J 3 hari tepatnya hehehe

**Diamond **6/30/13 . chapter 7

RS lanjut kok

**fitria **6/30/13 . chapter 7

Gomawo

** Blackyuline** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Bisa pada menular suramnya kkkk

** hijkLEETEUK** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

kkkk

**lovely yesungielf** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Iya pura2 tapi butuh kkkk

**NazrielDewi **6/30/13 . chapter 7

Aku nggak tahu siapa saja, yang jelas Siwon, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah lulus

**Jmhyewon** 6/30/13 . chapter 7

Jiah… kkkk Gomawo buat usulnya

**Guest **6/1/13 . chapter 5  
gomawo reviewnya chingu,,kkkk kyuhyun begitu kalau udah dkerjain,,

**rafiz sterna** 6/1/13 . chapter 5  
kkkk,,kyuhyun dihukum lagi ala heechul hyung,, gomawo rivewnya chingu

**ratnasparkyu** 6/1/13 . chapter 5  
wkwkwk pasti bakal lebih parah dari reaksi shindong iyakan kyu?#smirkbarengkyu

**reaRelf **6/1/13 . chapter 5  
itu keturunan jadi bisa niru kaya appa nya kyu,,kkk gomawo riviewnya

**kyuevil** 6/1/13 . chapter 5  
hahaha kyu jenius,,apapun sikonnya pasti ada ide,,wkwkwwk gomawo

**gyu1315** 6/1/13 . chapter 5  
nae,,mian telat update,tetap tunggu next chap nya ya,,gomawo ^^

**nining wulan** 5/31/13 . chapter 4  
penasaran apa chingu,,tunggu next selanjutnya ya,, gomawo reviewnya..

**Aikyute 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Ne gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**Guest 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
setelah RS tamat, masih ada project ff lain nya kok chingu.

Tenang saja  
kalau sedang sakit, perasaan selalu merasa ingin di temani

Terlebih dengan eomma, yang notabene selalu lebih perhatian

**Lee Sanghyun 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
KH: aku tidak manja *pout

Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**KyuChul 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
kita tunggu aja bagaimana next chapter nya ya chingu

**phiexphiexnophiex 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
kit abaca saja kkkk

**reaRelf 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
KH: Ne ^^

**lee sang ki 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Kyuhyun kan memang jadi MC di mama mia chingu

**tya andriani 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
semoga cepat selesai

**cloud prince 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Mianhe, tulisan sebanyak itu author Cuma bisa bilang GOMAWO

*ditimpuk cloud prince kkkk

Semua yang di atas curhat, author bingung sendiri mau ngomong apa kkk

**riekyumidwife 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Gomawo *blushing  
karena Kyuhyun memang real sedang sakit chingu

**Raekyuminnie 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Kyuhyun selalu mengingat tanggal penting dalam hidup nya ^^

**lisamei 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Ne gomawo ^^

**GaemGyu92 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Ne, gomawo reviewnya

**sparkyu amore 5/27/13 . chapter 3**  
Gomawo dukungannya ^^

Kyu, dapet salam tuh dari Sparkyu amore

**rhaekyu 5/27/13 . chapter 3**  
uljima

**rhaekyu 5/27/13 . chapter 2**  
tapi kyuhyun sedih karena tidak diperhatikan

**alunna 5/27/13 . chapter 3**  
harus tega, demi mejadi lebih baik *di timpuk sparkyu

**riekyumidwife 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
Lagi nggak bakar sampah..jadi nggak ada asap nya :P

Gomawo

**KyuChul 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
Kyuhyun memang dewasa jika di keluarga nya, tetapi manja hanya kepada hyungdeulnya

Gomawo review nya chingu

**Khe-Ai Dyanka 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
Ok lanjutkan

**lysficho 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
Jangan teriak, berisik  
Jangan peluk peluk, panas kkkk

Ne gomawo review nya chingu

**heeeHyun 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
Ne, hyungdeul ingin Kyuhyun menjadi dewasa dan tidak bergantung kepada hyungdeul lainnya

**gigi 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
*cling

*menghilang lagi kkkk

**tya andriani 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
Author juga mau menampung

**evier 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
Author suka cerita brothership dan family J

**Ri Yong Kim 5/26/13 . chapter 3  
**Ne, soal nama nama hewan peliharaan memberdeul super junior itu real

dan nama mereka memang itu

**vha chandra 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
aniyo di ff ini sudah di jelaskan kalau Kyuhyun sudah tidak sekamar dengan Sungmin

**bella0203 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
Gomawo ^^  
author sudah sembuh kok

**SunakumaKYUMIN 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
YS: napa toel2?

**kim jae in elf1004 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
curhat non? Kkkk

Ne selama belum hiatus ff akan terus lanjut J

**kim heera wonkyu elforever 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
Nado bogoshippo  
GWS nya buat author juga nggak? kkkk

**kim heera wonkyu elforever 5/26/13 . chapter 2  
**Author juga tidak suka binatang

**kim heera wonkyu elforever 5/26/13 . chapter 1**  
Ne gpp

**lovely yesungielf 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
its complicated right? Kkkk

**Kyuline 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
Ne ^^

**lee sang ki 5/26/13 . chapter 3**  
karena update lebih cepat..jadi tiap chapter di batasi J

**ay 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
Gomawo kkk

**Sparkyu 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Meski sakit tetap harus belajar juga kan *evil smirk

**WithaCanon 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Ne ^^

**Sparkyu 5/25/13 . chapter 2  
**Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**Sparkyu 5/25/13 . chapter 1**  
Ne

**aninkyuelf 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
kkkk Poor Kyuhyun

**NaraKim 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Rata-rata orang kalau skait memang lebih suka di manja hehe

Berubah atau tidak nya tunggu chpater selanjutnya

**Little Kid 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**KH : kejam :'(

**ShinJoo24 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
Just fanfic chingu...sabar kkkk

**Bryan Andrew Cho 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Author juga rindu melihat formasi lengkap suju

Jaaa...gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**Kyuminhae 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**bukan

sebelum di banting itu Kyuhyun sudah sakit

dan semakin sakit setelah di banting

**fikyu 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
pelipur lara selama menunggu RS update kkkk

**elle mawar 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Bukan nggak peduli

tapi karena project itu semua menahan diri

**elraflukha 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Ne Gomawo

**Blackyuline 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**basah dong kkkk

**lyELF 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**di usahakan update terus sampai tamat

**ekha sparkyu 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
Ne itu real soal sakit nya Kyuhyun

**Jmhyewon 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Author tidak suka bakso

yang lain aja bisa? *mata bling2

**ChikaKYU 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Ne chingu gpp kok

Gomawo sudha membaca dan mereview

**demikyu 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Kyuhyun-ssi memang imut kok

**Fitri MY 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
Ne ^^

**Okta1004 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**ok *tendang chpater selanjutnya karena ngambek kkkk

**khairun nisa 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
***sodorin waslap buat lap air mata

Author juga mau

**kyuqie 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
Gomawo ^^

**sitakyu 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**kkkk Gomawo sudha membaca dan mereview

**AngeLeeteuk 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
Kelewat nyentrik kkkk

**Endah D 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
Kyuhyun dewasa kalau bersama keluarga nya

Tetapi manja jika bersama hyungdeul nya

**cloud prince 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Soal chapter keberapa di tunggu aja chingu

Tahun 2013 sarapan nya ff ya? kkkk

**shasha95 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
Gpp, chingu. Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview  
**GaemGyu92 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
Gomawo sudah menunggu

Semoga tidak sampai karatan kkkk

**ariskagyu 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
*death glare

Author juga mau kkkk

**Raekyuminnie 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Ne Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**lisamei 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
kkkk

**lisamei 5/25/13 . chapter 2**

Poor hyungdeul kkkk

**gyu1315 5/25/13 . chapter 3**  
Tawanya masukkin aja ke kaleng..terus buang ke luar rumah kkkk

Ok besok 1 rim satu chapter

Tapi isinya ulangan chapter ya *evil smirk

**bee23 5/25/13 . chapter 3**

Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**phiexphiexnophiex 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Yesung ingin menyumbangkannya ke Author kkkk

**hikmajantapan 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Kok aku yang tega?

**Kiyuh 5/25/13 . chapter 3  
**Poor TBC kkkk

**fitria 5/25/13 . chapter 2  
**Hyungdeul ada yang sadar tapi karena project itu mereka menahan diri

**SunakumaKYUMIN 5/25/13 . chapter 2  
**Berisik kkkk

hehe Gomawo chingu

**GaemSha 5/25/13 . chapter 2**  
SOal hewan maaf kalau ada salah-salah dikit hehehe  
Author kayak Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka bintang jadi tidak mengikuti mereka

**heeeHyun 5/25/13 . chapter 2**  
Ada, itu dulu karena anjing itu memang sudah sakit saat di temukan Ryeowook

Baru beberapa bulan sudah mati

**ayu 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
masih chingu di tunggu aja

**Khe-Ai Dyanka 5/24/13 . chapter 2  
**Karena libur bebrapa hari

jadi semua hewan itu di bawa pulang ke dorm

**langitmerah31 5/24/13 . chapter 2  
**KH : Ne noona kkkk

**gyu1315 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
Sudah tahu kok chingu

Gomawo buat info nya ^^

**GaemGyu92 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
kkkk poor Kyuhyunie

**Little Kid 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
My puppy sudah tenang disana :'(

Kyuhyun sakit itu real

**KyuChul 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
memang rencana memberdeul memelihara hewan peliharaan untuk menghilangkan stress setelah lelah dengan jadwal yang menumpuk

**ShinJoo24 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
Yesung kan selalu nyentrik kkkk

**Guest 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
kejammm :'(

**WithaCanon 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
tidak usah di tunggu kalau hal yang menyebalkan *ngambek

**tesaSUJU31 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
Karena Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan nya

Jadinya Hyungdeul tidak tahu

**Guest 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
Ne gomawo

**alunna 5/24/13 . chapter 2  
**nama binatang itu real

Sampai berapa chapter masih belum terfikir kan hehe

**casanova indah 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
lagi pengen bikin yang pendek kkkk

**casanova indah 5/24/13 . chapter 1**  
Sekarang sudah ada judulnya My precious

**miKYU 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
Ne Gomawo

**babezhuey 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
berasa tukang angkot kalau kejar setoran namanya kkkk

**han yong neul 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
Melo lagi tidur

**cloud prince 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
Gomawo

Ne poor kyuhyun-ssi

Gpp chingu, yang penting sekarang sudah tahu  
Ne

**Kyuline 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
Masih lanjut kok

**Kyuline 5/24/13 . chapter 1**  
Maish beberapa chapter chingu J

**ratnasparkyu 5/24/13 . chapter 2  
**Baguslah

Jadi kamu bisa merasakan bagaimana kesalnya Kyuhyun hehe

**AngeLeeteuk 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
Ne Gomawo

**lovely yesungielf 5/24/13 . chapter 2  
**kkkk poor Kyuhyun  
**lyELF 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
memang sengaja *evil laugh

**Kiyuh 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
terus kenapa review disini -_-

**lee sang ki 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
Keadaan Kyuhyun saat syuting itu real

**Elfishy 5/24/13 . chapter 2**  
Gomawo sudah menunggu

**MichelleMaydeline 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
I love writing ^^

**bella0203 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Sudah ada judulnya chingu *pout

**pipiet sparcloud 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Ne gomawo sudah mereview

**ariskagyu 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
ok kalau kurang panjang

besok aku tambah review yang snagat panjang

biar kelihatan panjang kkkk

**Okta1004 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Ne Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**riekyumidwife 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Ne poor Kyuhyun kkkk

RS sedang diusahakan untuk update kok

**elle mawar 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Bayangkan saja ragunan kkkk

**kyuwook 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Kura-kura bisa stress juga loh kkkk

**sitakyu 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
kalau kurang panjang

kamu baca 3 atau 4 kali biar panjang *evil smirk

**NaraKim 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Kyuhyun kan suka menyembunyikan keadaan nya

Gomawo

**Fitri MY 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Poor Kyuhyun kkkk

**khairun nisa 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Gomawo karena sudah mereview

**Blackyuline 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
PSP masih aku pinjem kkkk

**kyuqie 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Kyuhyun saja

Karena dia tidak suka binatang

**gigi 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
kkkk ragunan kedua

** .Com 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Ne Gomawo

**hikmajantapan 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Ne

**Septia princess prosecutor 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Kura-kura juga bisa stress loh

Ne gomawo review nya

**phiexphiexnophiex 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Agustus rencana wisuda

**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
kalau lumutan nanti di kasih pemutih aja

Cepet hilang nanti kkkk

**Tia 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Kan sebagian emang real

**afni 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Ne gomawo  
**kyuzi 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Semoga nilainya bagus

amin

**april25juny04 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Gomawo telah menunggu

**nina puspita 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Terlambat kkkk

**fitriKyuMin 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Masih lanjut kok

**demikyu 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Bukan kejutan chingu

Dibaca saja lanjutannya

**yeon love yeye 5/23/13 . chapter 2**  
Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan tesis untuk S2 nya

rencana Agustus ini Wisuda

**_panda eyes 5/23/13 . chapter 2  
_**Kalau panda belangnya hilang wkwkwk

__**heeeHyun 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
Iya yang waktu itu

**SunakumaKYUMIN 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
Ne

**Okta1004 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**kyuzi 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
bedanya karena terlalu semangat

jadi banyak kkkk

gomawo buat semangatnya

**GaemGyu92 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
banyak hal yang bisa terjadi *evil smirk

**KyuChul 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
sepertinya Hankyung dan Kibum tidak bisa masuk ff ini

mianhe

**vha chandra 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
aigoo, kenapa jadi saling tular flu?

Kkkk

Gomawo

**Little Kid 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
Ari akan mengigit kyuhyun jika marah kkkk

**Kyuline 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
ne kkkk

**Babezhuey 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
ini tetap fanfic

Tetapi beberapa kejadian dan timeline nya itu real

**sparkyu 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
RS masih proses chingu

**ratnasparkyu 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
tempat penitipan hewan sementara kkkk

**lisamei 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
hal itu justru membuat kyuhyun lebih kacau

kyuhyun kan tidak suka binatang

**elle mawar 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
semua dilanjutkan kok chingu

**bluee 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
gomawo

**lyELF 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
buat yang pendek biar penasaran kkkk

**phiexphiexnophiex 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
ff ini memang sudah rencana di buat

tapi RS juga sedang dalam proses kok

**Kiyuh 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
jangan mati dulu sebelum membacanya kkkk

**bee23 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
kkkk gomawo sudah menunggu

**ndakyurin 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
Gomawo sudah mereview, RS sudah hampir di kirim

** 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
Ne

**riekyumidwife 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
Sebelumnya sudah di beritahu RS akan terlambat update

Gomawo sudah mereview

**octaviani 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
ne, sedang mencoba ff baru. Semoga suka

**lee sang ki 5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
RS update kalau sudah waktunya kkkk

**NaraKim** **5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**Gigi** **5/23/13 . chapter 1**  
Gomawo untuk berhenti jadi silent reader

**GaemGyu92 6/30/13 . chapter 7**  
Semoga semua nya lancar juga amin

**Ri Yong Kim 6/30/13 . chapter 7**  
Kyuhyun sudah mengambil s2, rencana nya kalau tidak molor agustus ini wisuda

**Zea Wonkyuna 6/30/13 . chapter 7**  
kkkk author juga bingung sendiri sama hal kayak begitu

**Kiyuh 6/30/13 . chapter 7**

uda kenyang?

**sparkyu 6/30/13 . chapter 7**  
diusahakan ne

**kyutket88 6/30/13 . chapter 7**  
dua duanya manja kkkk

**reaRelf 6/30/13 . chapter 7**  
Kyuhyun memang pemaksa

**cloud prince 6/30/13 . chapter 7**  
soal ending nya kita tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya kkk

**Okta1004 6/30/13 . chapter 7**  
seneng banget project nya di batalin kkkk

**akwouh sparkyu 0302 6/30/13 . chapter 7**  
semoga keduanya bisa tepat waktu

**elennasparkyuELF 6/30/13 . chapter 7**  
amin kkkk

**kyuzi 6/30/13 . chapter 7**  
Gomawo review nya..author usahakan update secepatnya

**nisa 6/30/13 . chapter 7**  
karena sayang nya hyungdeul ke Kyuhyun, jadi gagal kkkk

**chokyusnul 6/30/13 . chapter 7**  
Ne gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**elfishy 6/29/13 . chapter 6**  
tak apa telat, daripada tidak sama sekali  
gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**AriskaXian 6/29/13 . chapter 6**  
nanti selesai nya kalau Kyuhyun sudah tua? kkkk

**afni 6/28/13 . chapter 6**  
dewasa di paksakan kkkk

ne gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

** .WKS 6/28/13 . chapter 6**  
Ne author memang tidka cocok membuat ff mini kkkk

**ila 6/28/13 . chapter 6**  
gomawo reviewnya

**blackvoiceheart 6/27/13 . chapter 6**  
ne ^^

**rhaekyu 6/26/13 . chapter 6**  
kkkk memang terkesan imut dan lucu

**heeeHyun 6/26/13 . chapter 6**  
memang alur nya sengaja dibuat seperti itu chingu

**inma cho 6/26/13 . chapter 6**  
diusahakan secepatnya

**BunnyKyunnie 6/26/13 . chapter 6**  
hmmm bagaimana ya? Coba di baca lagi pelan2 chingu, gimana maksudnya hehe

**Zea Wonkyuna 6/26/13 . chapter 6**  
hahaha complicated

**Diamond 6/26/13 . chapter 6**  
uljima

**Heldamagnae 6/26/13 . chapter 6**  
Gomawo sudah membaca dna mereview

** .56232 6/26/13 . chapter 6**  
menyeramkan kkkk

**Okta1004 6/26/13 . chapter 6**  
lebih imut yang dulu kan? hehehe

**poppokyu 6/26/13 . chapter 6**  
banyak kok yang males login, tapi yang penting tetep review kkkk

**sparkyu amore 6/26/13 . chapter 6**  
itu real, jika lancar

Kyuhyun akan di wisuda agustus ini

**Khe-Ai Dyanka 6/26/13 . chapter 6**  
awal nya memang di buat alur yang seperti itu chingu

Gomawo sudah mereview

**yeon love yeye 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
memang alur nya di buat seperti itu chingu

Seperti di film film

**aninkyuelf 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
lebih imut kkkk

**fikyu 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
ne J

**JustELF 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
ok ;)

**cloud prince 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
Ne author pasti jaga kesehatan meski sibuk

semoga kamu juga ^^

**SunakumaKYUMIN 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
Novel sudha mulai pengiriman chingu

**parkjinjeng 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
ikut senang jika ada yang semakin cinta dengan memberdeul super junior

**NESkyu 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
Ne ne ne

**anghee3kyu 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
gomawo sudahmenunggu

**lee sang ki 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
Gomawo review nya

**KyuChul 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
cukup segitu nanti semua hyungdeul juga merasakan *evil smirk

**ciziDee 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
Ne

**ciziDee 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
Ne, istilah mudahnya: kram perut kkk

Tapi bukan cuma itu saja. Lehernya sakit, terlalu lelah, dll

**GaemGyu92 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
ne gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview  
**dyah puspita 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
Gomawo sudah menunggu

**vha chandra 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
semoga nggak lama2

**xoxoxo 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
ne selamat menunggu

**kyutket88 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
ne kesannya memang seperti itu kkkk

Tapi tetap saja imut

** 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
memang di buat alur seperti itu chingu

**lovely yesungielf 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
semoga saja kkkk

**Yujin Rei 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
ne author juga

**gyu1315 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
apa itu? kkkk

**Gyurievil 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
kkkk itu juga sama saja chingu

**Kang Shin Ah 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
Ne gomawo

**Jmhyewon 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
iya niyh, meski rencana pendek,tetap saja berlanjut kkkk

**Blackyuline 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
poor Kyuhyun

**kmilla 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
jangan dicubit ya chingu kasihan

**sfsclouds 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
kalau bingung pegangan chingu

Gomawo review nya

**riekyumidwife 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
Kyuhyun sudah S2 dan sednag mengambil tesis, rencananya agustus wisuda jika lancar

**Kiyuh 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
berisik

**Fitri MY 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
sudha ada timeline nya chingu, kalau tidka tamat, iberarti ff ini berlanjut smapai kyuhyun tua dong kkkk

**phiexphiexnophiex 6/25/13 . chapter 6  
**Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**fitria 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
kkkk pasti lucu banget ekspresinya

**lyELF 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
ne memang author lebih suka alur yang seperti itu

**Guest 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
poor kyuhyun kkkk

**casanova indah 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
tempat yang asik memang J

**panda nakal 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
Tanya susternya dong...gitu aja kok repot kkk**_  
_**  
**iGaemGyu 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
jangan teriak teriak, *tutup kuping

** 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
memang di buat pendek hehehe

**AngeLeeteuk 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
memang dibuat seperti itu chingu

**kyuqie 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
kyumin memang imut

**nisa 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
Ne gomawo

**bella0203 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
banting saja TBC nya kkkk

**reaRelf 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
uljima chingu

**gaemgyujustgyu 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
salam kenal chingu

gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**ay 6/25/13 . chapter 6**  
mari kita tunggu ^^

**nisa 6/25/13 . chapter 5**  
salam kenal

**guest 6/24/13 . chapter 5**  
secepatnya

** 11 6/22/13 . chapter 5**  
ini sedang proses chingu

**ayu 6/20/13 . chapter 5**  
Sekarang hehehe

**Armi Cho 6/18/13 . chapter 5**  
Aku belum pantas ngajar, masih banyak yg kurang. Sering2 berlatih dan banyak membaca saja  
Gubraks! Halmeoni aja sekalian. Iyagi aja cukup  
Biarin, Heechul sshi lagi wamil ini kkkk

**sfsclouds 6/14/13 . chapter 5**  
Gomawo buat semangatnya

**Guest 6/10/13 . chapter 5**  
Sekarang

**bella 6/7/13 . chapter 5**  
Aku juga kangen Changmin hehehe  
Mari kita tunggu

**YeyeGaemGyu 6/7/13 . chapter 5**  
Kebanyakan main PSP

**casanova indah 6/7/13 . chapter 5**  
Yup setuju

**Diamond 6/5/13 . chapter 5**  
Memang yg ini buat cerita pendek hehehe

**AnnKyu 6/5/13 . chapter 5**  
borongan review nya chingu kkkk

**AnnKyu 6/5/13 . chapter 4  
**kejam :'(

**AnnKyu 6/5/13 . chapter 3**  
baguslah, berarti ngena scene nya kkkk

**AnnKyu 6/5/13 . chapter 2**  
kkkk author juga merinding karena kedinginan

**AnnKyu 6/5/13 . chapter 1**  
karena Kyuhyun , karakter yang author hafal detailnya hehehe

**rinjunim 6/3/13 . chapter 5**  
agustus sebentar lagi chingu

**rinjunim 6/3/13 . chapter 4**  
Author juga geregetan

**rinjunim 6/3/13 . chapter 3**  
Kyuhyun kan memang manja dengan hyungdeul nya

**rinjunim 6/3/13 . chapter 2**  
Kyuhyun kan memang sedikit pencemburu

**rinjunim 6/3/13 . chapter 1**  
nanti disangka orang gila?

**heeeHyun 6/3/13 . chapter 5**  
itu sudha termasuk komen chingu ^^

** .56232 6/3/13 . chapter 5**  
tak apa telat, daripada tidak sama sekali

**ratna 6/3/13 . chapter 1**  
RS masih dilanjut kok chingu, Cuma mungkin agak di tunda dulu

**Guest 6/3/13 . chapter 5**  
Ne

** .WKS 6/3/13 . chapter 5**  
sekian dan terima kasih chingu kkkk

**rahau fikyu 6/2/13 . chapter 5**  
Gomawo

**JustELF 6/2/13 . chapter 5**  
author pasti akan menulis semua FF ini sampai tamat

**vha chandra 6/2/13 . chapter 5**  
diusahakan update secepatnya ya chingu

**bunnykyunnie 6/2/13 . chapter 5**  
Gomawo sudha membaca dan mereview

**Kyuline 6/2/13 . chapter 5**  
tunggu reaksinya di chapter selanjutnya

**tya andriani 6/2/13 . chapter 5**  
kkk berarti yang namanya TBC tidak ada yang mau ya?

Artinya nggak enak semua

**WithaCanon 6/2/13 . chapter 5**  
Gomawo dukungannya

kamu juga harus jaga kondisi, musim flu niyh

**Okta1004 6/2/13 . chapter 5**  
di tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya untuk tahu bagaimana perasaan hyungdeul lainnya

**cloud prince 6/2/13 . chapter 5**  
nado bogoshippo yo

**fitria 6/2/13 . chapter 5**  
bukan bohongan, hanya menutupi kkkk

**kyuhyunlicious 6/2/13 . chapter 5**  
Gomawo sudha membaca dan mereview chingu

jangan bosan bosan ya

**Gyurievil 6/2/13 . chapter 5**  
gomawo

**nuryewookie 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
fanfic just fanfic chingu

syukur deh kalau berasa kejadian nyata hehe

**tesaSUJU31 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
kkkk gomawo

**ElrafLukha 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
*death glare

**Jmhyewon 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**ChoithyaraELF 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
evilnya Kyuhyun ketebak nya?

**babykyupa 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
Ne ^^

**ShinJoo24 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
ne shindong saja sampai tidak sadar

**lee sang ki 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
Buah jatuh tidka jauh dari pohonnya chingu kkkk

**anyuen29 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
itu real chingu

**sparkyu amore 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
poor hyungdeul

**Elfishy 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
author juga rindu kibum :'(

**Khe-Ai Dyanka 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
semoga tidak lama kkkk

**phiexphiexnophiex 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
Ne gomawo sudah mereview

**Nakahara Grill 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
masih lanjut kok RS nya

**afni 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
Gomawo sudahmenanti

**Kiyuh 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
Kejam :'(

**lisamei 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
banting saja TBC nya

tapi author akan terus memasang TBC lagi :P

**MichelleMay 6/1/13 . chapter 5  
**Di tunggu ya chingu

**Blackyuline 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
kkkk duo evil memang tidka terduga kan?

**yeon love yeye 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
Kyuhyun kan memiliki IQ tertinggi J

**Guest 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
Gomawo sudah membaca dna mereview

**anyuen29 6/1/13 . chapter 4**  
masih belum tahu juga author mau end sampe chapter berapa

**kyuqie 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
baca berulang ulang, jadi panjang nanti

**riekyumidwife 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
Ne chapter selanjutnya segera menyusul

**ay 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
Gomawo sudah mereview

**AngeLeeteuk 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
itu real, setelah update chapter 5 ini author sudah berikan link nya di timeline

**SunakumaKYUMIN 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya chingu kkkk

**kyuzi 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
review yang seeprti biasanya ^^

Gomado dukungannya

**GaemGyu92 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
RS masih proses chingu, gomawo sudah mereview

**xoxoxo 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
kkkk kasihan

**SSungMine 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
Ne author usahakan update secepatnya

**gigi 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
Fighting kyuhyunie! kkkkk

**Yujin Rei 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
ganti nama ya chingu?

**nining wulan 5/31/13 . chapter 3**  
author juga mau chingu

**nining wulan 5/31/13 . chapter 2**  
,

**nining wulan 5/31/13 . chapter 1**  
MP memang direncanakan tidak sepanjang FS atau RS

**lee hyura 5/31/13 . chapter 4**  
Aku hanya bias berusaha tidak hiatus . Itu saja

**Nakahara Grill 5/29/13 . chapter 4**  
RS di tunggu saja chingu ^^

**Guest 5/29/13 . chapter 4**  
Kyuhyun juga punya batasan

** 2 5/29/13 . chapter 4**  
Gomawo sudha membaca dan mereview

**Kang Shin Ah 5/29/13 . chapter 4**  
banyak yang salah kira ya...

**dee 5/29/13 . chapter 4**  
Editan karena yang kemarin begitu tidak memuaskan author dan pembaca

**Guest 5/29/13 . chapter 4**  
Jangan di cubit kasihan Kyuhyun

**Gyurievil 5/29/13 . chapter 4**  
Ne mirip seperti itu

**Gyurievil 5/29/13 . chapter 3**  
Kyuhyun kan memang dewasa kalau di keluarganya, berbeda jika bersama hyuhngdeul..dia menjadi manja J

**Gyurievil 5/28/13 . chapter 2**  
biar telat yang penting tetep review chingu ^^

**Gyurievil 5/28/13 . chapter 1**  
Gomawo reviewnya

**Ay 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
salahkan TBC yang selalu berada di tempat yang tidak tepat kkkk

**Khe-Ai Dyanka 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
kalau bingung pegangan chingu ^^

**AngeLeeteuk 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
ok ;)

**gigi 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
silahkan chingu

semakin banyak jejak semakin baik kkkk

**Blackyuline 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
Kejam :'(

**sparkyu amore 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
jadi project ini untuk hyungdeul, bukan kyuhyun ya? kkkk

**elle mawar 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
uljima chingu

Demi kyuhyun juga kkkk

**panda 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
Gomawo kkk  
**yeon love yeye 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
Kita baca saja hehehe**__**

**k my name 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
ne gomawo sudah memperhatikan

Mianhe karena sibuk jadi terlambat

**gyu1315 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
ahhh ne

Author perbaiki, gomawo masukkannya

**bella 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
Ne gomawo review nya

Di tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya chingu

**Guest 5/28/13 . chapter 1**  
Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**Guest 5/28/13 . chapter 1**  
coba di bayangkan hehe

**casanova indah 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
Ne gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**casanova indah 5/28/13 . chapter 3**  
kkkk efek sudah tua mungkin *ditimpuk Kyuhyun

**ariskagyu 5/28/13 . chapter 4  
**tapi ini sudah cukup panjang dari pada kemarin loh chingu

**N. 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
Ne chingu, gomawo sudah mereview

**Jmhyewon 5/28/13 . chapter 4**  
Ne gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**Kyuminhae 5/28/13 . chapter 4  
**Ne itu karena Kyuhyun lelah dan sedang mengejar tesis nya

Gomawo review nya chingu

**lyELF 5/28/13 . chapter 4  
**Yesung menjelaskan tentang tanggal 23 yang dia baru ingat sesampainya di rumah**__**

**ShinJoo24 5/28/13 . chapter 4  
**Mianhe karena tidak tepat dengan perjanjian awal

tetapi ff ini akan lanjut kok

**Cho rae in 5/27/13 . chapter 4  
**Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**xoxoxo 5/27/13 . chapter 4  
**Bukan begitu chingu Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin menambh kekhawatiran hyungdeulnya

**fitria 5/27/13 . chapter 4  
**Ne selamat menunggu chingu ^^

**lovely yesungielf 5/27/13 . chapter 4  
**siapa yang melihat foto itu juga tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun saat itu

** .WKS 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
*puk2 chingu

uljima ne

**SunakumaKYUMIN 5/27/13 . chapter 4  
**sabar chingu chapter selanjutnya juga sedang diproses

**NaraKim 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Siwon sedang menelepon ke HP Kyuhyun lalu eomma Kyuhyun mengangkatnya dan memberitahu. Makanya eomma Kyuhyun bilang dia hanya menjawab telepon dari Changmin dan Siwon yang dia tahu sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon kan tiap mau tidur menelepon Kyuhyun, jadi dia tahu **__**

**gigi 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Tukang rusuh yang suka menghilang secepatnya kkkk

**Kiyuh 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
di tunggu aja ya chingu

**fikyu 5/27/13 . chapter 4  
**karena memang sudah alur nya seperti itu chingu

**Kyuline 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
I hope soo

Kyuhyun memang mengutamakan pendidikan

**Okta1004 5/27/13 . chapter 4  
**Ne gomawo dukungannya, chapter selan jutnya akan menyusul chingu ^^

**demikyu 5/27/13 . chapter 4  
**Ne begitulah perasaan Kyuhyun saat itu

**raspberryheart 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Karena ff ini tidak direncanakan untuk punya chapter yang panjang kkkk

**babezhuey 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Ne, Kyuhyun memang sebelumnya uda sakit sebelum syuting mama mia

**ChikaKYU 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Mianhe agak telat

tetapi akan diusahakan yang terbaik, gomawo review nya

**Gwiyomi 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Author tidak berbakat menulis sedikit hehe

**Hikmajantapan 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
soal bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun kita lihat chapter selanjutnya kkkk

**SSungMine 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**Fitri MY 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Kita lihat saja chapter selanjutnya

**sitakyu 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Kyuhyun memang merasa bersalah, tetapi kondisi tubuhnya berkata lain

Ne gomawo sudah mereview

**kyuqie 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Ne itu pasti

**poppokyu 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
salam kenal ^^

gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**kyuzi 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
kita tunggu tanggal mainnya kkkk

Gomawo dukungannya chingu

**khairun nisa 5/27/13 . chapter 4**  
Get Well Soon chingu

masuk rumah sakit itu tidak menyenangkan ^^  
Gomawo reviewnya


End file.
